


The Cat Ate My Fries

by ButtonMasherFTW



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blake works at a pet store, College Student Yang, F/F, So is Blake but she's of course better at hidding the fact, Yang is the definition of a gay disaster, but faunus are still a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtonMasherFTW/pseuds/ButtonMasherFTW
Summary: Yang’s life could be summarized into a simple routine: Get up in the afternoon in order to make it to her evening college classes before heading to her dead end job working the graveyard shift, and be home around 4 in the morning. Rinse and repeat. There was hardly any break from her norm, that is unless one counted her younger sister invading her apartment at least once a week. Otherwise it was simple, basic and utterly boring.So of course that all changes when she decides to pick up some fast food on the way home one night, only to discover that she picked up more than just a greasy burger.((Or the pet shop au no asked for staring: Hopelessly Gay Yang, who doesn’t know the first thing about talking to a pretty girl let alone taking care of a cat))
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 137
Kudos: 477





	1. Routine is nice, but it makes for a dull lifestyle

**Author's Note:**

> Once again TuxedoBird has proven to be a terrible instigator with advanced levels of persuasion skills and has thus convinced me that if I want to read a particular type of genre regarding our favorite pair of Bees, I have to be my own provider. So I hope you all enjoy this story that has come into being based off a few real events Tux and I have encountered with some added flare for the sake of fanfiction. And for those that have read my other fic, Fictional Relationships, don’t worry. This one will be MUCH shorter and it’s ALL fluff, ZERO angst and forget about slow burn cause we are hopping on the Gay Yang Train everyone! So get in b*tches, we’re going places!!

I’m rudely awakened by the blaring of my alarm clock at precisely nine thirty in the morning. Like normal, I’m barely able to open one sleep heavy eye in order to glare at the offending device before reaching over with one hand to finally silence it’s obnoxious tune. Seriously, every time the damn thing wakes me up I’m given a firm reminder why I should _never again_ allow my younger sister to choose my alarm clock settings for me. Ruby had a knack, no, more like the unnatural ability to find the most obnoxious, most high pitched ringtones that ever existed on the interweb.

Well whatever, the stupid creepy squeaky voice alternating between whispering and yelling at me to wake up had successfully done it’s job. I’m not happy about it, I never am, but work had kept me a whole friggin hour over my normal schedule last night that resulted in me getting home _even later_ than normal. Meaning I had gotten even less sleep than I would have preferred. And a girls gotta have her beauty sleep.

Ugh, _whatever_ , it’s not like sleep was a known luxury for college students who also worked graveyard shifts to have an abundance of anyway. Sleep is for the weak! Or that’s how the saying goes at least.

“Well if that’s the case then consider me weak and feeble…” I mutter to myself as I finally haul my groggy butt out of bed and trudged into the kitchen. Coffee… Need coffee….

It doesn’t take me long to find myself in my tiny ass kitchen. Ah the joys of single bedroom apartments that are barely larger than a double wide shoe box. In fact, as I exit my bedroom I already hone in on the frequently used appliance sitting on the counter.

“Hello gorgeous, are you ready to start the day?” Yes, I talk to my coffee maker. Is that a bit weird? Probably. Do I care? Fuck off, I’ll talk to the source of my caffeine however the fuck I want!

I take a moment to ensure that my husband, which by the way was Ruby’s nickname for my coffee maker based off its brand name, Mr. Coffee, had everything it needed in order to make my morning fix. With the water level good and the coffee beans ready, I gave it an affectionate pat as the coffee machine whirred to life before disappearing into the bathroom to have a nice long shower. Hot showers were my secondary means of waking up in the mornings. That and it gave me something else to do besides standing in my kitchen and stare at my coffee maker impatiently while it finished it’s brewing process.

I mean, I _could_ start my day without coffee… Technically speaking anyway. But let’s face it, without it I wouldn’t be able to function properly. And I’m talking like the walking zombie type, where I wouldn’t know how to use words or even know how pants worked. And I highly doubt I’m the _only_ person who couldn’t operate like a proper adult without their morning caffeine. But that’s not including the dangerous levels of bitchiness I _personally_ would extrude without my morning fix. Which according to Ruby can be pretty impressive, and hazardous to deal with. Though that’s a different story entirely.

Either way, the hot water did wonders for easing any early morning crankiness. And after spending perhaps a bit longer than I had initially intended to I emerged out of my bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and was greeted by the heavenly smell of freshly brewed dark roast. With a combination of muscle memory powered by my superb autopilot skills, I grab myself a mug, still in nothing but a towel because I live alone so therefore who cares? And proceed to pour myself a cup of coffee and down it as quickly as I dared without burning my tongue before pouring myself a second.

“Aww yeah that’s the stuff… Thanks babe.” Yes yes, there I go again talking to my coffee maker like a crazy person. Bite me.

“Alright, shower? Check. Coffee? First cup, check. Second cup, working on it! Time to do some studying I guess.” You know, thinking about it, it’s probably a good thing I live alone. All this talking to myself surely was some kind of sign that I had gone insane on some level. Well whatever. At least this meant I wasn’t being yelled at to get dressed by a perturbed roommate before plopping myself down on my second hand sofa and bust out what little homework I had. Thankfully it wasn’t a whole lot. Part of the joys (and I use that term sarcastically by the way) of working the graveyard shift as a security guard for a call center building. Don’t ask me what they do, I just know that the building was large and had housed about a dozen or so different departments during the day, but there was only one or two of them open 24/7. In a nutshell, it meant that I have _all_ the time in the world to complete any excessive amounts of homework while on the clock.

At least it kept me awake during my boring ass shifts.

Not like I’m ever worried about falling behind my homework of course. The joys of going to college for auto mechanics meant that a majority of my schoolwork was hands on. I had only a few courses where it was the more traditional nose stuck in a textbook and note taking was a thing. Speaking of schoolwork, I just finished my assignment for my English class, (yeah don’t ask me why that’s a required course for my degree, it just is) when I noticed the time.

“Shit!” I had roughly thirty minutes left before my first class started. Crap, and I haven’t even done my hair yet!

I scramble for the bedroom and quickly find a suitable pair of clothes to throw on before spending only ten minutes brushing my hair. And believe me, that’s a new record… After that I make sure to shove all my books and newly finished homework into my backpack along with my work uniform. Once that’s done I’m shrugging on my leather jacket as I’m one foot out the door before turning around quickly to grab my helmet. Can’t forget that! And then I’m flying down the stairway and towards the parking lot of my apartment complex where my beloved motorcycle awaited.

“All right Bumblebee, we’re racing the clock not the cops!” I utter out loud as a self reminder to not speed too terribly. Once I ensured my helmet was securely attached to my head I revved the engine perhaps a bit too loud and peeled out of the parking lot.

Thankfully I made it to my first class with just enough time to have my butt firmly in a chair before the professor walked in and immediately started barking out today’s agenda. Talk about cutting it close! I mean, most of my professors are pretty chill but of course there’s always that one teacher who takes their job way too seriously. I mean, I’m like ninety percent sure that Professor Goodwitch did nothing but eat, live and _breathe_ the student-teacher handbook. The other ten percent was because she unquestionably had a stick up her ass but let’s not go there.

Other than being nearly late for my math class with Professor Goodwitch, _again_ , my day was pretty normal. Like always. Then again, normal was pretty easy to achieve when you follow a routine I suppose.

On Monday, Tuesday and Fridays my classes consisted of (in order) algebra 2, advanced electronics, computer science 101 and then finally my hands on automotive repair. Then the rest of the week I had English literature, advanced welding 102 and more hands on automotive repair. And since I had afternoon to evening classes, I typically started my day around two in the afternoon and got out of my classes around 7ish at night. Then of course there’s that thing I call a job, so my shift as a security guard started at eight. Which was where I now found myself, currently making my rounds around the building before my relief arrived to take over.

If I was lucky, my shift ended at four in the morning and then it was off to pass out in the comfort of my bed before I start the whole process again the next day. Though again that’s a big fat _IF_ I was lucky seeing as my coworker was seemingly incapable of showing up on time. It was more like I was forced to wait anywhere between an extra thirty minutes to an hour waiting for his happy ass to show up.

Sometimes I wish I could throat punch Cardin whenever he showed up late. The only thing that stopped me from doing so was that it was regrettably illegal to assault someone, no matter how much that person deserves it. Shame, cause I’m more than certain it would solve a lot of problems, and if not, then at least I would feel better.

Thinking of said asshat, he was late. Big surprise there… At least it was Friday, er… Well technically it was Saturday now, meaning I didn’t have class later on nor did I work again until Monday night. Blessed be the two days off where I don’t have anywhere to be. They are my precious lazy days. That is unless Ruby decided to drop by to check up on me.

I mean, my baby sis could easily do that by just calling me, but seeing as she didn’t live that far away, she liked dropping by instead. Not that I mind of course, her and her girlfriend are like, my only source of social interaction that I have… Or at least my only source that I didn’t share classes with at least.

Yeah I know I’m a sad individual with no social life. Jeez rub it in why don’t you. I can hardly believe that I’m the _only_ college student out there that was kept busy with school and stuff.

As I complete my last lap around the interior of the building, I reached the security booth just in time to greet Cardin _finally_ strolling through the revolving front door. About fucking time! “Morning Cardin, get lost in the parking lot again?” I try to keep my tone as friendly as possible, if only because I knew it annoys him.

“Bite me Xiao Long. Unlike you, I have a life you know. I can’t be expected to just drop everything and be here constantly.” I swear he says the same thing every time and of course I can’t help but poke the bear so to speak. Because that’s what you get when you waltz into work forty-five minutes late and expect me to be okay with it. Which by the way, I’m most certainly am not.

“Oh my bad, I thought this job helped fund your online gaming habit so that you can continue living it up by doing crappy live streams of you yelling at the other players like a twelve year old who uses words like ‘ _get good scrub_.’” I say as sarcastically as possible, already halfway done clocking out and grabbing my things. From the corner of my eye I see Cardin puff up in what was undoubtedly annoyance, most likely in preparation to fire off some insult he thinks will make me feel like a terrible person. So I interrupt him instead by roughly shoving the security checklist into his gut. “Here you go by the way. I just completed a walk through, so your next one isn’t for another hour or so. Be thankful. Now if you don’t mind I’m out of here. I have a girlfriend that is demanding my presence.”

Can I just take this moment to admit that I actually don’t have a girlfriend? I mean I know Ruby likes to oh so helpfully remind me that I’m in painful need of one, _buuuuuut_ yeah… Busy college student and all that. Of course Cardin doesn't need to know that and it goes to show how much brain over brawn he has that he hasn’t caught on to my lie yet in the six months we’ve worked together. I just say it because every time I mention I have a girlfriend he turns a brilliant shade of angry red. Yeah that’s right, be jealous of this lesbian even though there isn’t actually anything to be jealous about. Semantics…

Stepping outside to the cool night air was like a soothing balm to my soul. Okay so perhaps nothing quite so dramatic but damn does it feel good to officially start my weekend. “Hmmm Perhaps I’ll treat myself tonight…” I think out loud as I mount my bike and go through the motions of putting on my helmet. I mean, yesterday was payday and I have yet to find the time to go to the store, and I really don’t feel like making anything once I get home.

Yup, some fast food sounds really good right about now. Thankfully I know just the place. Conveniently on my drive home there was a Wendy’s that was open twenty-four hours not far from my apartment complex. Which was perfect because that meant I could order my food and it’ll still be hot by the time I got home. Man this plan was starting to sound better and better.

I ride my bike through surface streets at a leisurely pace. Meaning I was doing the speed limit. No really, no matter how empty the streets seem and you think you’re the only one on the road, BAM! A cop grows out of the asphalt and is suddenly pulling you over for speeding. Never again will I make that mistake.. Either way I find myself at my destination not long after leaving work and was pulling up into a parking space. I mean, I _could_ go through the drive-thru but it always felt a bit weird doing so on a motorcycle.

No sooner had I cut the engine I hear a soft meow as I take off my helmet. Looking around I quickly spot a fluffy looking cat emerge from the bushes by the front entrance and was making their way towards me. “Well aren’t you a cute kitty…” The cat meowed again. Even in the dim exterior lighting of the restaurant I could tell the cat was a long haired orange tabby of sorts.

As the cat seated itself at my feet like a patiently waiting dog, I couldn’t help but bend down to give it a little head scratch. Of course that’s when I felt the dirt ingrained in the poor cats fur. “Oh you’re a dirty little guy aren't ‘ya? Well I still think you’re cute.” The cat mewed again before purring so loud he almost sounded just like a mini motorcycle engine in idle. Which admittedly sounded far too cute in my opinion. “I’m gonna call you Wendel, get it? Cause you’re lurking outside a Wendy’s?” The cat just did a slow blink at me before continuing to purr. “If you were a person I’m sure you would have found that hilarious.”

Of course my stomach chose that moment to remind me of my original purpose for being here. Rather loudly in fact… Boy am I glad there weren’t any people around to hear that. “Well, bye for now Wendel. I gotta get some food myself and head home. See you around little fella.” I gave Wendel another tiny scratch on the head and stand up to head inside. It was almost adorable in a sad way how the cat followed me up until I reached the front doors before letting out a long meow. It sounded sad in pitch and I felt bad leaving him there, but what could I do? It’s not like I could take him home with me.

I manage to put it from my mind for the time being. Besides, lingering on the thought would just make me feel like a terrible person. So instead I greet the overly cheerful employee behind the counter (who must’ve had more than a few five hour energy drinks) and proceed to place an order for one son of baconator and large fries. Awww yeah, heart-attack on a bun never tasted so delicious.

Once I received my order I was then met with a dilemma; how was I going to get this home? I mean, I _could_ put my food in my backpack, but then I didn’t want it mixing with my dirty clothes from class that were covered in car oil and grease. Hrmm…

Walking back out to my motorcycle I figured out a solution. I had a pair of hard cover saddlebags on the back of my bike. Granted they weren’t very large, but lifting the lid and placing my food inside, it proved to be more than enough space. As for my drink I had to rush back inside to get an additional lid to put on it, knowing that by doing this it would be okay to place in the side pocket of my backpack. That is if I didn’t take any corners too sharply of course.

Making it back to my motorcycle I noticed the lid to my saddlebag was closed. Did I close it? Maybe, I can’t really remember. Whatever, I’ll just chalk it up to the fact that it’s late, and I can’t wait to go home, wolf down my food and go to bed. Though as I mount my bike and start the engine I can’t help but look around the parking lot in an attempt to find Wendel. I never really saw that many stray cats in this part of the neighborhood and yeah, I did kinda feel bad for leaving him. But with no evidence of the cat having stuck around I decided to just forget about it and finally head home.

I easily make it home within a few minutes, even while driving a bit slower than normal due to the transportation of food and drink. And when my parking spot came into view, I swear it felt like the whole day finally caught up to me. I was bone tired but at least I was _finally_ home. After cutting the engine and extending the kickstand I check my scroll. Whoa… It was nearly six in the morning. “Great, new record for how long I’ve been out of the house. Thanks Cardin you dick bastard…” I mutter angrily. I am _so glad_ I had the next two days off. Because if this was any other day of the week, this would mean I would be getting _maybe_ four hours of sleep. Five if I really wanted to push my luck.

Ugh whatever, I had already planned on sleeping in for as long as possible anyway. But first- Food!

Mood restored, I opened the saddlebag with a smile. Only to immediately become utterly confused as I stare down at the destroyed paper bag that once held my food. The fries, what was left of them at least, were _everywhere_. The bottom of the saddlebag was littered with the remaining fries while a fuzzy orange creature was currently busy chowing down on a few of them.

“What the- Wendel? What are you doing in there?” More importantly, how did he get in there?

The orange tabby only briefly looked up at me with a muffled ‘ _murrrp_ ’ sound before continuing to munch on the french fry still in his mouth.

This cat… This stray cat that I met not even twenty minutes ago somehow managed to sneak into my saddlebag like some vagabond and is eating all of my fries…

What the hell? What am I supposed to do now?


	2. I guess this means I’m a cat owner now…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not knowing the first thing about how to handle a stray cat, Yang calls the only person that she can think of with an answer.

“Ruby! I’m being serious here! Look, could you possibly stop laughing for like, a whole minute and just tell me when I can swing by?” Of course my sister doesn’t listen and continues to laugh loudly over my scrolls receiver. Yes, after discovering a fry stealing stray cat having snuck a ride inside one of my saddlebags I ended up calling my baby sister. Why? Because she works at a veterinary clinic and therefore knows more about taking care of animals than I do. I mean come on, what else was I supposed to do in that kind of situation?

_“But it’s so funny though! Who would have thought a cat, of all things, would eat all your fries!? I mean-”_

“Ruby!” I interrupt her rambling for perhaps the third time. “What time can I swing by the clinic?” I enunciate each word through clenched teeth.

_“Uggh_ Fine _! Spoil sport. We open at ten, jeez let me have my fun…”_

Fucking finally! Was that really so hard? She could have easily just told me that fifteen minutes ago instead of laughing at me this whole time. “Ten, got it. But what should I do with him in the meantime?” Because I may have brought Wendel inside, and currently he was stretched out on my coffee table looking like he was about ready to go into a food coma.

I hear Ruby make a thoughtful noise for a bit before she spoke next. _“Well, since he’s a stray we don’t know if he’s carrying any unwanted guests around in his fur. Like fleas for instance.”_ Shit I hadn’t thought about that… _“So you may want to keep him confined to like, your bathroom for now. And unless you want him drinking out of your toilet, I suggest leaving him a bowl of water too. He might be good on food cause again, he ate all that people food even though he might throw it up later. But hey don’t sweat it, I’ll give him some proper kitty food when you bring him in.”_ Oh good, because a late night shopping expedition for cat supplies really wasn’t something I wanted to do right now.

“Right, keep in bathroom with water. Got it. Anything else I should know?” Because my personal experience with cats equals out to a big fat zero.

_“Huuuuh, no? I think? Pretty sure anyway… You can count on Weiss to tell you more stuff tomorrow though when we see you.”_ Oh great, that means I have to deal with the infamous Ice Queen. AKA Ruby’s girlfriend slash coworker slash boss… Fan-fucking-tastic. _Wow_ I need to go to bed soon, all this staying up is making me a complete grump.

“Okay… Okay.” I say while trying to calm myself down. Besides it’s not Ruby’s fault that her choice in girlfriends is questionable. At least she makes my sister happy, so I guess she’s not all bad. But I’m distracting myself. “Thanks Rubes. I’ll see you tomorr- _eeerr_... Later today I guess. Sorry for waking you again.” I say awkwardly as I notice the pinking of dawn just outside my window.

_“No problem Yang! Later nerd!”_

“Bye nerd!”

No sooner had I disconnected the call, Wendel lifted his fuzzy head to look at me. “Meow?”

“Well, you heard her.” Or at least I’m fairly certain he did at least because he’s a cat... “Into the bathroom with you mister.” I proceed to pick up Wendel and _whew_! For the first time I got a good whiff of him. Spoiler alert, it wasn’t pretty… “ _Wow_ do you stink buddy… Alright in you go.”

I had just managed to set him in the tub when he turned to me with the most pitiful look in his amber eyes. “Mew…”

Man, this cat sure knows how to tug at my heartstrings. But Ruby said he might have fleas so there was no way I was gonna allow him free range of my apartment until he at least got checked out. “It’s just for tonight okay buddy? Once Ruby gives you the all clear I’ll come up with a better place for you to sleep.”

“Meow.”

I purse my lips, perhaps he was a bit cold. It was a little chilly in here at least… “I’ll get you some towels.” Because those at least I can easily replace if I need to. I grab a few off the towel rack and fold them into a neat pile by Wendel. No sooner had I finished he hopped onto the makeshift bed I made him and started to knead his little paws into the material while purring loudly. “Well at least you look cozy now. Alright, I’ll get you some water and then I’m passing out.” Because yea, it was waaaaay past my own bedtime.

When I returned with a small tupperware full of fresh water, Wendel was already curled up on top of the towels asleep. It was a cute sight. Not wanting to disturb him I gently laid the impromptu water bowl down next to him in the tub, (that way if he ended up knocking it over it wouldn't make a mess) before turning off the light and closing the door. I was so tired that I ended up flopping on top of my own bed in a heap, still in my work clothes and was passed out before the thought of ‘ _what the hell am I going to do with a cat?_ ’ fully processed in my mind.

\---

I was already waiting in the parking lot of the Whiterose Animal Clinic when I see Weiss’ car pull up. No sooner had the car parked, Ruby was already jumping out of the passenger seat. “Morning Yang!” Ruby had the unnatural ability to sound chipper no matter how much or little sleep she had gotten the night before. I may be jealous of that but thankfully my morning coffee was still giving me the boost I needed for only having slightly less than four hours of sleep.

“You’re here early…” Came Weiss cool voice as she got out of her car in a much more controlled manner than my sister. “I thought Ruby informed you that the clinic isn’t open for another “ She of course looked down at her dainty wrist watch before looking at me with an even stare. “..twenty minutes?”

Okay, so I may have shown up earlier than intended… “Yeah well, the thing is… You know…” I try and fail to explain. F it, it’s too early to brain right now. “Yeah nevermind, I don’t know why I’m early either.” I finally admit causing Weiss to sigh heavily in my direction. I swear it’s like she is always silently judging me.

“Well you’re here, you might as well come on in then.” She says with another sigh before waltzing up to the doors that Ruby just finished unlocking.

“Thanks Weiss!” I say as I quickly follow after her before she has the chance to change her mind. Not like she really would with Ruby standing right there, but you know, better not to tempt fate and all that.

Once inside I’m instantly greeted by the smell of a sterile environment. Only slightly different than the typical hospital-sterile smell, but still clean smelling. Or maybe the stench of one filthy tabby cat that was currently stuffed into my backpack had just invaded my senses for several hours too long. Speaking of Wendel, I should probably let him out…

I gently take off my large backpack and place it on the front counter and unzip it. Instantly Wendel poked his head out with a loud meow, drawing Ruby’s attention instantly. “Is this the kitty? Oh you’re so cute looking!” She started to say as she leaned closer to get a better look at him before scrunching her face comically. Yep, no doubt she too noticed that he didn’t exactly smell like a garden of roses. “Whoa, you’re one stinky kitty… But that’s okay! We’ll give you a nice long flea bath and get you all beautified!”

Ruby easily declared as she reached past me to lift Wendel out of the bag. Much like when I had picked him up, he resembled a rag doll and allowed Ruby to do whatever as she lifted him high above her head as if he was the second coming of Simba. “Oh he’s so light! I bet once he’s all clean he’ll be super fluffy! But first, lets scan you for a chip? Whaddaya' say stinky boy? Does that sound like a plan?” I heard Wendel let out a mew as Ruby proceeded to cart him off towards the back room while cooing additional baby noises at him.

If it wasn’t already abundantly clear, Ruby had always enjoyed tending to animals no matter the breed or type. Did that make her a little weird? Only sometimes. But at least my baby sis landed herself a job where she enjoyed doing what she loved. So I can’t fault her for that at least.

“You seriously just found this cat at a Wendy’s?” Oh right, Weiss was standing nearby.

Looking up she was already behind the counter and going through paperwork. “Huh yeah, walked right up to me and everything.”

“Well his behavior at least suggests he’s domesticated. So that’s good. What were you planning on doing with him?” Was she interrogating me? It sorta felt like it. Though the real question was why was she doing so in the first place?

“Uuuuum honestly? I hadn’t thought that far. I mean, if he has a chip, that means he has an owner right? And if that’s the case I can return him to his people.” I hope…

“And if he’s chipless?” Damn, is she reading my mind or what?

I can’t help but rub the back of my neck. “Adopt him I suppose? Look Weiss, when I discovered him eating my fries-”

“Which is unhealthy for cats to do by the way.”

“Yeah I know,” Actually I hadn’t known that, but Weiss doesn’t need to know that of course, “when I discovered him I didn’t _have_ to bring him inside and do all of this. I mean I _could have_ just shooed him away and curse him for eating my dinner. But you know…” I struggled with my explanation but thankfully Weiss seemed to get the jest of what I was saying when she shook her head and sighed.

“I know, it would have made you feel bad. I swear you and Ruby both have the same problem.”

Well it’s not like she was wrong, so I just nodded my head. “Yeah…”

Weiss took a deep inhale before turning a serious looking pair of blue eyes at me. “Look Yang, you don’t have to be the one to adopt him. He could easily be put up for adoption at one of the local shelters if it turns out he doesn’t have an owner.”

Before I could even consciously think about it I had words being blurted out of my mouth. “But dumping him off at a shelter would also make me feel bad! Do you know how many cats are dumped in shelters?”

Of course Weiss gave me a firm nod. “Anywhere between fifty to seventy five percent of shelters consist of cats. Yes Yang, I am fully aware.” Of course she would know the answer, she was a veterinarian after all duh! Well whatever I could work with this.

“See!” I say loudly, throwing my hands up in the air in exasperation. “Why add to that number when I could just take him in instead?” Oh boy, what was I getting myself into? Well too late to back out now! Dad always said I had an impulsive streak. But to be fair, it wasn’t like I was trying to adopt every stray cat that I came across.

Again Weiss leveled one of her judgy stares at me like she was trying to get me to change my mind. “You would seriously take on the responsibility of taking care of an animal that can live up to sixteen years if not longer?” Okay, _that_ I knew because dad still had Zwei, a corgi whose age I will not admit to because he continues to act like a puppy even though I know he’s not. But still, I’m well aware that having a pet is a commitment, so I easily meet Weiss’s stare and nod firmly back at her.

We continued to have our little stare down before Weiss let out a rough exhale “Alright then. Once Ruby is done scanning for a chip and finds no immediate indication that this cat has an owner, we can release him to you under a foster program while we coordinate with the local shelters to ensure that no one has been searching for him. After a month has passed and no one comes forth claiming to be the cats owner, you’ll be allowed to officially adopt him. Sound fair?”

You bet your ass it does! But I don’t actually say that because Weiss has a thing about swearing. So instead I vigorously nod my head. “Yeah sounds good! So huh… What now?” Because now that that’s settled, I had no idea what needed to be done next.

“Paperwork.” Weiss cooly says as she slaps a small folder in front of me on the counter. Honestly, I shouldn’t be surprised, buuuut yeah… I may have let out a groan of despair. Weiss however didn’t comment on it and just handed me a pen.

Joy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something quick and short, a filler chapter if you will. But fear not, next chapter things will (hopefully) become interesting. ^.^


	3. How do you talk to girls, especially when they’re really pretty?

Unsurprisingly, Wendel turned out to be chipless. Which of course led to Weiss rattling off some statistical fact about the number of owners who actually bother with chipping their pets that I promptly forgot. So with the easy way of seeing if he had an owner promptly thrown out the window, Weiss instructed Ruby to take some pictures of Wendel both before and after his bath, so that she could make a report to send out to several of the local pet shelters to see if he matched any missing pet reports. And so the waiting game begins.

My dear sister however voiced her skepticism on the matter when she rejoined us shortly to update Weiss on Wendel’s chipless status just before disappearing once again, presumably to go give the tabby his long overdue bath. Anyway, Ruby’s argument was that when she checked for a chip, she also ensured us that Wendel was indeed male and was unneutered. How did that support Ruby’s theory that he was truly a stray? Well of course Weiss had a statistical fact about that as well. Again I promptly forgot what exactly what the percentage she rattled off was but the number of owners these days who got their pets neutered and or spayed was a pretty high average. Regardless, I made an appointment to get Wendel fixed in the event that I got to adopt him. I for one didn’t want him somehow sneaking out of the house and then come crawling back to beg me for help paying his child support!

Okay perhaps that was a bit dramatic visually speaking, but you get the idea. At least Weiss approved of the decision, and that’s saying something because she and I could hardly agree on anything.

After all that, including finally completing Weiss’s obnoxious paperwork which of course took nearly _thirty minutes_ , she had kicked me out of the clinic. Okay that was a lie. More accurately she gave me some additional paperwork (as if I didn’t have _enough_ already) on things I should know about owning and taking care of a cat. Truthfully I was grateful for this at least, seeing as it provided me with a list of stuff I’ll need in order to take care of Wendel for the time being.

There was just one problem... How was I supposed to go shopping for all this stuff when my bike could only hold so much?

I of course brought this up with Weiss who, after some sweet talking and perhaps even going so far as to get Ruby involved, she _finally_ caved and gave me directions to a pet store nearby along with the keys to her car. “If my car has so much as a _single_ scratch on it when you return, I _will_ make your life a living hell Yang.”

Normally I’d laugh at her threats because let’s face it, Weiss looked about as threatening as a baby squirrel. But as she begrudgingly handed over her car keys to me there wasn’t a shred of doubt she would make good on her word. so without further adieu, I left on my self imposed quest in order to return as quickly as possible because I totally _did not_ want to find out what a truly angry Weiss looked like.

I even went so far as to refrain from adjusting anything inside her car, well except the drivers seat because I’m obviously taller than Weiss. But other than that I didn’t dare touch anything else unless it was an _absolute_ requirement for me to operate said vehicle. Speaking of which it was a really really nice vehicle. Nothing fancy like some expensive Audi or anything, but hey Subaru's are cool too! Oh man, my inner auto mechanic was beginning to nerd out over the many ways I could totes pimp out this car… Yeah Hell would have to become a winter wonderland before Weiss would allow me to do _anything_ to her car besides give it an oil change. It was probably best to just start the engine and be on my way.

Which is exactly what I did before my brain had the chance to think of additional ways to fit a power booster into Weiss’s Impreza WRX. Man, or maybe even a switchable booster! Just think about the burnouts this baby could do then would be amazing! No brain, _stop it_. No upgrading Weiss’s car even if it would be completely epic!!

I mentally shake my head to get my mind back on track. Right, pet store, destination, cat stuff!

The directions to the pet store Weiss provided me were easy enough. They led to a strip mall about a mile away from the clinic that needless to say, was far from anything I was expecting. For one it wasn’t one of the larger scale pet stores like PetSmart or Petco like I had initially expected to find. Instead I found myself parking in front of a small business, like the kind one would see a mom and pop would run as a retirement hobby rather than some means of trying to make a name for themselves. In other words, it was tiny and cute. But with a name like “ _Menagerie_ ” my brain would have never made the connection to this place being a pet store. A zoo perhaps, though seeing that the place was far too tiny to house anything more than an exotic array of bees, I highly doubted it was.

Though I suppose that’s why the windows along with the front door were painted with various types of pet’s. Perhaps in order to help make the connection? But then why go with a name like Menagerie instead of picking something more obvious? Like, I don’t know, ‘ _Happy Wags Pet Supplies_ ’ or something. Whatever, I shouldn’t try to think of the reasons why people name things the way they do, because then I’d come across things like _Boaty McBoatface_ and wonder what’s wrong with the world...

Whatever, I’ve wasted enough time just sitting in the car thinking about a shop name. Time to do some actual shopping! Strange that I find myself surprisingly excited about doing something so mundane which is… New, to say the least. I usually never get excited about shopping, unless it was for parts for my motorcycle but that’s a different story.

There may or may not have been a skip to my step as I walked up to the front door and swung it open. There was a little bell above the door that chimed pleasantly as I walked in and I’m immediately greeted by the smell of pet things. How do I describe it… like sawdust and that weird stale smell of dog treats I guess. Aw frig it, a pet store, it smelt no different than any other pet store one would walk into I guess. Why did I think it would be any different? Honestly who knows, because I sure as hell don’t.

“Hello, how can I help you today?” I hear a female voice call out and- aaaaand…. _Shit_!

_‘Alert!! Attractive female unit detected! Brain function equals what now? Because_ daaaaammmmnnn _talk about hot!’_ The woman who greeted me was about my age if I had to guess, but she had long black hair and the most mesmerizing golden eyes I’ve ever seen. She wore a black bow that was both cute and went well with the rest of her attire. Even if the shirt she wore had the store logo on it, I at least thought she rocked it as if it was any other t-shirt at least.

“Are you, alright?” Shit, I must have been just staring at her this whole time. Smooth move you lesbian disaster! Now say something to prove that you are a functioning adult and not some creep!

“Hi, I’m gay-” _NO NOT THAT YOU DIMWIT_! “- _I MEAN_ I’m fine! Yup! I’m good…” Yeah real smooth Yang you walking gay hazard…

As I continue to mentally beat the stuffing out of myself, I notice that the hot chi- _EMPLOYEE_ gave me a shocked looking expression that lasted perhaps a millisecond before she schooled her features into something that looked neutral. Or at least I think it was neutral expression though I could be very wrong on that part. She could very well be just contemplating the multiple ways of kicking me out of her store for all I know. And quite frankly, I wouldn’t be surprised if she did after I had just literally opened my mouth and inserted my entire leg into it. Great going me. Better prove that I’m here as a customer and not some crazy person who likes to randomly proclaim their sexual orientation to complete strangers.

“So huh, I kinda need help looking for some of these things…” I hold up the paper Weiss gave me that contained my shopping list of cat supplies. The woman just lifted an eyebrow at me in what I hope was a questioning manner.

“What kind of things?” Right, cause she could _totally_ read the small print Weiss had decided to format my list in from any distance other than what could be read directly in front of her.

“Cat stuff…” I said before realizing that was perhaps a bit too vague and decided to elaborate further. “I just adopted a cat. Well, I mean, I’m actually just currently fostering it for a bit, but I’m totes expecting to adopt it and I’ve never owned a cat before, so my friend down at the clinic gave me a list and I have no idea what I’m doing and wow I’m rambling aren't I?” Fuck I was totally rambling. Could my encounter with this woman get anymore awkward? Wait no let’s not go there cause that’s just an invitation for fate to take that as a challenge.

“Just a bit…” Did she just smile? Cause it totally looked like she just smiled at me and oh boy did it get hot in here? “What clinic?”

Wait, I must have missed something. “Er, what now?” I must have blinked like an idiot because I couldn’t understand the question. Fuck am I hopless or what? Don’t answer that brain, I know you already know the answer.

Which was an astounding ‘ _yes I am thank you very little_ ’, by the way. Fuck you brain, no one asked you!

The dark haired employee, who was currently the sole reason why my brain function was at a near zero percent, gave me a coy looking smile which I had to refrain from visibly gulping at the sight of. “You mentioned you have a friend who works at a clinic. Which clinic?”

Oh! Righ, that… Of course. “It’s actually the one not too far from here. The Whiterose Veterinary Clinic, ever heard of it?” See? I am fully capable of stringing together a complete sentence without acting like an idiot. Go me!

“I have actually. Let me see your list.” When she nodded towards the paper in my hand I fork it over without hesitation. She took a moment to look over the list, no doubt having the same problem I did trying to read things printed in a font that was smaller than the standard Arial size eleven, but hey, it’s not like I mind.

After looking over my sheet she finally let out a single nod as she handed me back my list. “Okay, most of these things you can find over here in this row.” She indicated for me to follow her which of course I did so gladly.

She led me to the right of the store that was filled with cat supplies. The aisle she specifically led me to I could only describe as an organized cluster fuck. Because wow! Who knew there were so many different brands of cat stuff?

Thankfully the employee showed me what type of cat food I should get along with providing helpful recommendations regarding cat litter as well. Because again, who knew there would be so many different types of cat litter!? Jeeze it was almost as bad as shopping for bras!

All together, I ended up getting everything on my list along with a few extras solely because the store clerk recommended it. Yes, I’ll fully admit it, if I was a penguin I would’ve bought ice from this woman if she said I needed it. But I also picked up a small, (er, well the smallest one that they had anyway) cat tree without being prompted or having it on my list. So I at least showed I was capable of thinking for myself.

Or maybe not, as I just about had a heart attack at my grand total once everything was rung up at the register. Let’s just say Wendel is very lucky he’s cute and I’m a big softie cause _damn_ , some serious budgeting is gonna have to happen when I get home. At least I could count myself lucky enough that Weiss was waving the fees for Wendel’s vet visit while he was pending ownership. But still… I just nearly spent my whole paycheck!

Whelp it was a bit too late to change my mind, seeing as I had already paid for everything. Still when the woman asked if I needed assistance getting everything to the car hell yeah I accepted her help! Even if she wasn’t cute it was a lot of stuff to carry out to Weiss’s car. And I’m not stupid enough to try and carry everything out there in one go. Knowing my luck I would end up dropping something and denting the car in the process. Oof, yeah, the level of angry Weiss would be with me then was nightmarish to even think about so it was best that I avoid that.

After that, as much as I wanted to stay I couldn’t. Or more appropriately I shouldn’t. I had already spent maybe thirty minutes just buying stuff, trying to stay longer to attempt at further conversation unrelated to my initial reason for being there seemed a bit creepy honestly. So I made the appropriate goodbyes, and headed home to drop everything off at my apartment. Which, without the assistance of one cute pet store employee, took multiple trips. Ugh, what possessed me to live on the third floor of a four story building again? That’s right, this thing called _availability_ when I had initially moved in. At least I was getting my cardio in for the next week. Not to mention a decent leg workout to boot because _dear Gods_ my legs felt like they had about as much strength as a pair of wet noodles by the time I finished and headed down to the car _one last time_ in order to drive back to the clinic.

When I drove back up to the clinic it was about two in the afternoon and man was I starving. Thankfully Ruby allowed me to munch on the leftovers from her own lunch. Which consisted of homemade tacos, which where the best! Can I take this moment to say that Ruby is the best little sister ever? Especially since she was allowing me to eat behind the front counter, something that Weiss would normally never allow. But seeing as she was currently busy tending to a dog a client brought in in one of the back rooms what she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.

“Oh my Gods Ruby she was so hot…” I may have also taken the time Weiss was away to regale Ruby about my encounter with the hottie at the pet store. Something that I really need to stop doing because all she does is tease me. The one downside to having a younger sibling who somehow managed to land a girlfriend before you I guess.

Expectedly Ruby gives me a knowing shit eating grin. “Did you make a fool of yourself?”

“What? Why would you say that?” I ask as I finish off the last of the tacos.

Ruby just rolls her eyes at me. “Because whenever a pretty girl walks into the room you somehow lose several levels in intelligence and fail your social rolls.” Oh my Gods, this nerd…

“I’ll have you know that I was the picture perfect of a well put together adult.” Rule number eight of having siblings, deny everything even when their right! However when my obnoxious know it all little sister just raises a knowing eyebrow at me I crack. How does she even do that? “Okay you’re right I totally made a fool of myself Ruby… But she was so pretty!” I end up dramatically laying my head flat against the counter then.

“Did you at least get her name?” Ruby was patting my head, which normally I would be upset over because it meant she was messing up my hair but I went still at her question. Shit, I knew I forgot something! “You totally didn’t get her name did you.” In lieu of an actual answer I let out a long pitiful groan as I bang my head against the counter a few times.

I’m such a flipping idiot!

With my head still laid out on the counter, though it was in continued effort to hide my shame at this point, (I mean she even had a name tag for crying out loud! How did I not look?!) I hear Ruby let out a chuckle above me. “Well looks like you’ll just have to go back and score her name then.”

I sit up with a huff, glaring at my sister as I blow a strand of hair out of my face in the process. “I can’t do that! I was just there Ruby. Besides that would be really creepy if I just waltzed back there and said ‘ _oh by the way, I totally didn’t catch your name can I have it?_ ’ No way Rubes!”

“That’s not what I meant Yang.” Ruby shook her head at me with a laugh. "I _meant_ when you need more stuff for Wendel you could go back and learn her name then. _Jeeze_ you don’t need to be so dramatic all the time.”

Why didn’t I think of that? Of course Wendel would need more stuff in the future, like food for instance. Or if it turns out I need something else I could return sooner… No, I’ll have to look at my budget first before spending any more money on that cat seeing as I already spent nearly _two hundred dollars_ on him. In any case, it gave me a solid reason for returning to Menagerie in the future without seeming like some sort of stalker. Next time I’ll be sure to learn that girls name!

“Anyway, you wanna go see Wendel now before Weiss comes out here and sees you breaking the rules again?” Ruby asks me as she stands up, almost vibrating with excitement.

“ _Psh_ -please! Me? Breaking the rules? You were the one who suggested that I break the rules in the first place. So it’s really your fault.” Despite the jab I also stand, temporarily forgetting my inability to properly interact with a certain attractive individual in favor of curiosity at seeing what Wendel looks like after his makeover. “Well? Where is the furball? I’m sure he looks handsome now that you’re done with him.”

“Oh you have no idea! I had to give him a regular bath _in addition_ to his flea bath because he was just _that_ dirty! Oh, side note, for a stray he was surprisingly free of fleas and ticks. So thankfully that means you won’t find any unwanted friends in your apartment!” Well that was a relief! When she told me about that last night I felt itchy so I did my best trying not to think about it. Ruby however continued to talk as she led me to the back room were they kept animals pending post operations and whatnot.

Almost immediately walking into the small room I heard a familiar meowing and spotted the lone orange tabby in one of the cages sticking his paws through the bars. “Aww look at you, you’re hardly recognizable!” I cooed as Wendel proceeded to purr loudly as I gave him head scratches through the cage. He hardly resembled the cat I had brought home last night. Then his fur was an orange-brownish color with a few matted areas in his long fur coat. Now he was a brilliant orange color with a little white puffs on his chest and forepaws and was gloriously fluffy looking. And I’m talking about the kind of magnificent fluff that _totally_ justified me buying a six pack of lint rollers, his hair was going to end up everywhere I just know it.

“After his second bath, Weiss judged his age around one, maybe one and a half. He’s pretty young but we’re thinking he may get bigger.” Ruby said behind me while I was busy continuing to pet Wendel through the cage door.

“Oh yeah? Just how big are we talking?” It was a legit question because seriously, how big could a cat get?

“Well, Weiss had taken some samples and faxed a DNA request over to the labs but we think, and we’re speaking hypothetical here until we get the results back, but we _think_ he’s a maine coon or at least a mix of some sort.”

“A what now?” As I turned to give my little sis a questioning look, she answered by showing me a picture on her scroll. It was of some random dude holding up a supposedly full grown version of a maine coon and holy cow! “Ruby, that isn’t a cat! That’s a small lion!” I couldn’t keep the shock out of my voice as Ruby laughed while putting her scroll away.

“Right? But again, we won’t know for sure what breed he is until the DNA results come back, but I thought you should know in case you start to notice him, you know, get bigger. But don’t worry! If it turns out we’re right then he won’t reach his full length until he’s about three years of age. So you got some time before you find yourself with a massive cat in your house.”

Easy for her to say! She’s not the one who will be taking care of him! “Anything else I should know about him while we’re at it?” Cause seriously, if he’s gonna grow to a size where he could potentially eat me in my sleep at some point I’d like to know now.

Ruby appeared to ponder the question for a moment before perking up. “Oh! When I was giving him a bath he really liked it! Like, getting him out of the water was tougher than the actual bathing him part. So if you ever have to give him a bath at home you won’t have to worry about him hating it or causing a fuss during the process.”

“Okay then…” Man this is a lot of information to process in one day. “So what do you say Wendel? Wanna blow this popsicle stand and head home?” He may grow up to be a small mountain lion and eat me one day, but right now he was still adorable and normal size. Wendel of course purred louder at my words whereas Ruby let out a nervous laugh.

“Yeah about that…” Oh for the love of, what was it now? My expression must have conveyed as much as Ruby poked her index fingers together while looking apologetic. “Weiss noticed that you brought him here in your backpack and was perhaps a _little_ mad about that. So we’ll bring Wendel over later tonight when she and I are done for the day. Besides, she said she has to make sure your home is, and I quote, ‘ _fit enough to foster a cat_ ’. Which, I’m positive it is, but you know her.” She finished with a shrug.

I let out a heavy sigh, giving Wendel my own apologetic look. “Sorry buddy, looks like you get to stay here for a while longer.” As if he could understand he looked at me and let out a pitiful sounding mew. “Yeah I know, it sucks buddy. But hey, when you come home later you’ll see all the cool stuff I got you.”

It was almost adorable how he appeared to continue to pout by flopping over in his cage, like a child throwing a tantrum but less screaming. Still, I let out a heavy sigh of my own as I thought of Weiss going through my apartment. I’m just hoping she doesn’t comment on how I haven’t dusted in over a week like she did last time.

Well, it would at least give me a chance to figure out where to put all the pet stuff I bought. And clean, Come to think about it, I probably should do laundry as well when I get home. Damn my to do list just kept growing… So much for having a lazy day to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo? How do all like Yang being an utterly useless lesbian? I know I enjoyed writing her as such, so expect more of it. And yes that was Blake in the pet store if that wasn’t ABUNDANTLY clear already. Anyway, next chapter will contain a bit of a time jump. But we’ll get to that later. More shenanigans on the way, more lesbian disaster Yang and yes, more Blake are inbound! 
> 
> P.S- Highfive to those who understood the Boaty McBoatface reference


	4. The mew normal.

Life with a cat was… interesting to say the least.

The first night Wendel spent in my apartment, (well technically his second but whatever) he had spent it exploring nearly every nook and cranny he could get away with. When Weiss and Ruby had stopped by to drop him off earlier that evening, they had given me a few tips on how to baby proof my apartment in their effort to ensure that I was able to foster him appropriately.

Yeah, at first I laughed at the thought of having to baby proof my apartment. I mean come on! Wendel was one, maybe even a one and a half year old cat! Not some toddler with pudgy gabby hands who just learned to walk. Let me just say my laughter was cut short when that night Wendel had proven to be adept at opening one of the lower cupboards. The one I just so happened to keep my cleaning supplies in.

Needless to say I baby proofed the shit out of my place the next day.

Other than that I spent about a week learning to live with an animal. Something I haven’t had to do since I moved out of my dads house because he has Zwei and all. But a cat was proving to be a lot easier to deal with than a corgi. For starters I was learning that cats were really self sufficient compared to dogs. Which was super convenient as it meant I wasn’t woken up at random ungodly hours because my four legged companion needed to pee for instance. Nope, he had a litter box for that! But if I made any attempt to sleep past my alarm clock, Wendel would remind me that it was his feeding time by jumping on my chest or back and proceed to deliver constant headbutts until I got up to give him his breakfast.

It was both impressive and annoying how Wendel quickly learned that the sound of my obnoxious alarm clock meant that I would feed him as soon as I was out of bed. Seriously, I’m talking like two days passed then BAM! He already knew that the creepy whisper-shouting meant that the human unit is getting up! Food coming soon! And if the human unit did not rise with sound, drastic measures were needed! Which led to Wendel doing what I dubbed the ‘ _feed me meow_ ’ headbutts.

I might gripe about it but honestly, it’s kinda cute so I’m never _really_ mad at him. Though he will loudly voice his opinions about being fed late whenever Mr. Cardin _Win-shiter_ kept me at work for longer than necessary. I do my best to make it up to him by brushing him, which by the way, he _loves_. It’s almost comical how he stretches out and rolls over occasionally to ensure that I brush his entire coat before I’m allowed to be done. I say it like that ‘cause once I only tried to brush just one side of him when he wrapped his paws around my hand before I could pull away, almost as if he was demanding that I continue.

Though the thing I had to get used to the most was that I still had my daily routine, but it was no longer set in a solid mold cast if that made any sense. Before it was literally, get up, take a shower, and then make myself some morning coffee. If it was a weekday, I would then go to class in the afternoon, then afterwards I would head out to my job and proceed to do whatever homework I had in order to stay awake until my shift ended. Then head home and pass out only to wake up some handful of hours later to do it all over again. The weekends were really my only reprieve from the repetitiveness of it all, but just barely.

Now that I had a cat, or at the very least was taking care of a cat, Wendel was very effective at throwing a spud wrench into my day to day routine. No matter what the day was.

Now it was: I get up or else suffer insistent headbutts. Feed him and then _attempt_ to take a shower without Wendel trying to weasel his way into the bathroom to join me. Ruby really wasn’t kidding when she said he liked water. Afterwards I would make myself my morning coffee and drink it while giving Wendel his morning brush or play with him depending on his mood. Then I would go to class in the afternoon, and afterwards I would head out to my job and proceed to do whatever homework I had in order to stay awake until my shift ended. Then head home to hungry kitty, feed him then brush him again before finally passing out.

Okay so _technically_ my evenings were mostly the same prior to getting home. Still, occasionally I would wake up to find that I had passed out on the couch, in which I would find Wendel curled adorably against my side in the morning. Or if I had somehow remembered to take my tired ass to bed and pass out there, and assuming I wasn’t awoken by Wendel’s headbutts, I would wake to find him taking up my pillow if not already taking up a large portion of my bed.

And to think I bought him a cat bed! I knew for a fact that he slept in it because his fur had already begun to coat the sides of the darn thing, but maybe it was because he was more comfortable with sleeping with something that was warm. Eh, who knew really? It’s not like it bothered me or anything. Well when I woke up on the coach it sorta did because I always woke with a kink in my neck but that’s really just my own damn fault.

In any case, before I knew it, a whole month had gone by and I was excited. Today was even circled on my calendar, serving as a visual reminder that I could _finally_ call Weiss and pester her about officially adopting Wendel. Not like I needed to, not really anyway. Ruby had done her best to keep me up to date regarding the few people who inquired about Wendel at the local shelters. None of them were owners, just other people who were also interested in adopting him and one person expressing interest in adopting him for breeding purposes.

Whelp, too bad for them ‘cause I laid claim to him first! Also, go me, I even waited until eleven to call up Weiss at the clinic. After all I didn’t want to seem _too_ excited about the prospect of adopting Wendel by calling her at like, six in the morning. But by the time she had finally picked up I couldn’t contain myself. _“Whiterose Veterinary Clinic, this is Weiss how may I-”_

“Hey Weiss! It’s been a month!” I cut her off. Besides, It’s not like she didn’t know who was calling after all. I know for a fact that her office has caller ID. Still, try as I might I couldn’t stop myself from smiling into the receiver as I bounced from foot to foot in my kitchen.

_“Ah.. Hello Yang. I assume you’re calling about Wendel?”_

“No I’m calling about your questionable bedroom habits involving my sister. _Yes_ I’m calling about Wendel, why else would I call?”

I hear Weiss make some disgusted noise at me before the sounds of typing could be heard on the other end of the line. No doubt Weiss was going through her computer to find the answer I was already fairly confident of, but I didn't plan on rushing her least she hang up on me out of spite. _“It looks like there were a few prospective adopters, but no one has come forth claiming ownership of Wendel. So congratulations Yang, looks like you’re now the owner of a feline companion.”_

“Yes!” I may have shouted that a bit too loudly into the phone, or you know, in general as I see Wendel flinch from his perch on the back of my couch as if he was startled. Hey it’s not like anyone could blame me, in the month I’ve been looking after him I grew rather fond of him and his quirks. So yeah, I think my excitement is well justifiable. And okay, maybe I was also excited about the fact that since I am now _officially_ Wendel’s owner, it meant I could revisit Menagerie!

I had initially wanted to revisit the pet store sooner, but I managed to just barely talk myself out of doing so because I didn’t want to end up purchasing any more cat items in case an owner turned up and took Wendel away. And I still had plenty of food and litter from my initial visit that I couldn’t really justify going back to pick up more for the sole reason to learn the pretty girls name from before. Well... Nothing was stopping me now!

I finished up talking with Weiss, which was kept brief because she mentioned something about a client showing up for a scheduled appointment any minute now. So I let her know that I would swing by later to go over any additional paperwork and what not which she agreed was a good idea before disconnecting the call. With that out of the way, I quickly found my laptop and tracked down a pen and paper. Why might you ask? Because I discovered that Menagerie had a website and so I was making myself a shopping list. I figured it would keep me from going overboard with my purchases since I just paid rent, and not to mention help prevent me from purchasing more than I needed to. Or at least that was the intended purpose of making said list anyway.

I managed to keep my list small, only three items. More lint rollers because as I foretold it, Wendel’s fur got _everywhere_ , especially after I would brush him. More toys, because he had a habit of tearing a few of them to shreds then losing the rest of them. And finally a cat backpack. Because how cool was that!? It even had a little window for him to look out of! Well, I thought it was way cooler than a cat carrier at least, and the thought of me being able to ride around on my motorcycle with him in it was appealing.

Not to mention safer. I looked up plenty of pictures of people riding around on their motorcycles with cats chilling on the gas tanks while wearing cute little goggles and helmets. But let’s face it, if I did that then Weiss would blow a head gasket before skinning me alive if not just outright kill me. Plus I didn’t know if Wendel would be the type of cat who would keep calm enough to stay put while in motion. I mean, sure he had taken a ride in my saddlebags once, but that was unintentional on my part. Though he was pretty chill when I took him to his first visit to the clinic in my school bag, so naturally that's what led mean to thinking that this would be an okay alternative.

So yeah, unless the ridiculously attractive employee from last time was there and batted her eyes at me, that was all I was planning on picking up. I mean, I hope she was there today, I still needed to learn her name and what not. Hopefully I wouldn't make a fool of myself in the process this time.

“Okay Wendel, I’m heading out!” I say as I gather my necessary essentials, scroll, wallet, helmet, and keys before shrugging on my riding jacket. Wendel padded up to me in the foyer to meow loudly at me. “Don’t worry buddy, I’ll be back. Just gotta get you some stuff and see auntie Ruby and Weiss at the clinic.” Yeah, I may have forgotten to mention that I switched from talking to my coffee maker to the cat instead. Honestly I think it was a better decision considering people talk to their pets all the time! So at least I sounded less like a crazy person and just, you know, more normal I suppose.

Anyway, I bent down and gave Wendel his customary head scratch before leaving. The drive to The clinic wasn't too bad for an afternoon rush hour on a Saturday. So I’m able to make it there within a half hour and spent perhaps the easiest twenty minutes with Weiss going over some final paperwork involving Wendel's adoption and finalizing his appointment to get neutered. After that I was off to my next destination! As the shopping center where Menagerie was located came into view I couldn’t help but smile under my helmet. Finding a parking space was as easy as it was before with the place seemingly devoid of all other cars, thus allowing me to have the pick of the litter so to speak. So of course I parked directly in front of the shop.

After turning off my motorcycle and dismounting it I take off my helmet and leave it on my seat. I don’t typically do such a thing because of the general risk of having it stolen but hey, I figured the place looked alright. If anything my proximity to the front doors should be deterrent enough. Hopefully… Well I needed my hands free for when I go inside anyway so I walked up to the door before I could think too much on it.

Like before, the little bell above the door chimed pleasantly as I walked inside, and no sooner was it followed by a familiar female voice. “Hello, how can I- Oh, welcome back. I was wondering when you would show up again.”

Yeah I couldn’t help it, I must have looked like a fish gasping for air. Okay so yes, I _was_ hoping to see her again, but I was _definitely_ not prepared for what she was wearing. She still wore the cute bow, but her shirt wasn’t some baggy t-shirt bearing the store logo like last time. Instead it was a tight something or other that was low cut, and I’m talking about the ‘ _under_ NO CIRCUMSTANCES _am I to stare at anything below her chin unless I want to look like a googly eyed sleeze ball_ ’ kinda low. Shit, then how was I supposed to look at her name tag? Crap, I’ll just have to figure it out later because I already spent too long just staring at her while having a mental meltdown.

“Huuuh yeah well you know, didn’t want to get my hopes up with um, the cat I was fostering. But It’s all good now! I got to officially adopt him today so I came to pick up some stuff to spoil him with in celebration.” Yeah, real smooth if it weren’t for the mild stuttering. At least I didn’t blurt out how gay I was this time, so that had to count for something I guess.

The still unnamed shop employee nodded and walked closer towards me. Which caused me to become hard pressed to not take a step back. Not that I was scared of her, though her small smile had the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Honestly I was more afraid of myself potentially doing something stupid with her being within arms reach of me. And then there was the matter of her shirt proving to be a complete danger zone to even glance at...

“That’s good to hear. What were you thinking of getting?”

Right! List, I made a list… I mentally bring myself back to reality as I began to pat my pockets. Fuck, where did I put it? “Uh well, you see, your website said that you have these cat backpacks…” Ah- _ha_! I found it in one of my inner coat pockets and unfolded it but I apparently needn't bother as the woman was already motioning me to follow her, which of course I did so gladly.

“We only have a few in stock, but out of curiosity, how big is your cat?” She asked once she led me only one aisle further than last time. The question honestly had me crash landing back to reality as I was maybe just a _little_ _distracted_ by the scent of her perfume. Or was that her shampoo? Either way it smelled really good. _Damn_ it brain focus, she asked you a question!

“Oh! Huh, I mean he’s pretty small right now, or I guess he’s normal size... But the vet said that he might be a maine coon _soooo_ … Got anything that can hold a small mountain lion?” I joke. Of course I make a joke. It’s a defense mechanism okay, so I can’t help it sometimes! But as the employee let out a small amused sound I instantly wanted to hear again, so I considered it to be worth any potential embarrassment.

“I think I have one that would work.” At this she reached up and pulled down one from the upper shelf. It was larger than the backpacks on the pegs and even better was that it was black and yellow in color. Which was a relief, the one I saw on the website was solid black which, if that was my only choice I guess I could have lived with. But seeing the one the employee held was not only my favorite color, it also matched my motorcycle thus making it a definite win. Other than loving the color scheme, the backpack indeed looked big enough to hold a cat of a larger breed, so it was double perfect. Or should I say _purr_ -fect?

When I saw the tag however I let out a laugh of my own. “It’s called the ‘Fat Cat’ backpack?”

The employee let out an honest sounding laugh at that, giving me enough time to sneakily glance down just long enough to notice that, yes, she was wearing a name tag but DAMN IT! It was unfortunately at an angle that I couldn’t read. Thankfully when she turned her golden eyes back towards me, my gaze had already been snapped back up to a respectable level.

“Well, that’s just the manufacturer's name for this particular size. So as you can imagine, it is designed to hold larger cats. Like your small mountain lion for instance.” She had a smile that I couldn’t help but match.

“Sweet, I’ll gladly take this off your hands then.” I hardly needed to reach for the backpack as the woman was already handing it over. Man, her smile must have given me a confidence boost or something because I easily found myself glancing at my small list before speaking again. “Now I just need more toys, preferably ones that don’t look like tiny mice cause he tends to shred those suckers to bits and more lint rollers if you have them. I swear my cat sheds like he’s trying to replicate himself.” As much as that last part sounded like a joke, it really wasn’t.

She still laughed though before giving me the smallest of smiles with a slight tilt to her head in an almost inquisitive manner. “I take it since the vet thinks he might be a maine coon, he's a long haired cat then?”

“Yup, with the attitude of a fashion runway model to back it up. So yeah, he’s fabulous and he knows it.” Okay, that was a joke plus it had the intended effect as the employee tried her best to not smile but of course failed miserably and ended up barking out a short laugh. HA! I have successfully made this woman laugh three times now! Needless to say I was starting to feel very pleased with myself.

As she led me back over to the other aisle where the cat toys made their home, I managed to find some sturdier looking toys including a few large tennis ball looking things with feathers and whatnot on them. They were large enough for Wendel to be able to bat around easily but were, hopefully, too big to find themselves rolling under my couch and be lost forever to the black hole located beneath it. I also picked up another six pack of lint rollers in addition to a reusable lint brush that came highly recommended by the employee. At least I came prepared and budgeted for this sort of thing to happen, plus it was like, five dollars so it wasn’t like I was instantly breaking my bank account again. And if it worked then hey, it may just save me money in the future. Can’t really argue with saving money now can I?

In fact, the only hard part I encountered while shopping was not being able to clearly read the woman’s name tag. Which I know, may sound stupid, but believe me when I say it was difficult. I mean, maybe if I wasn’t some hopelessly gay individual I wouldn’t feel as awkward about trying to stealthily learn what this woman’s name was but thems the facts okay? I _am_ hopelessly gay, and she’s attractive as fuck, and if I were to stare at her chest for any length of time beyond a _millisecond_ I felt like I would be slapped across the face!

Perhaps I was just being overly cautious, but hey, I just managed to stop being a stuttering mess in front of this woman so I didn’t want to ruin it. However my patience paid off when I got to the counter to pay for my stuff because my chance finally came. Seeing as my purchases could easily fit inside the cat backpack, it was as the employee was neatly placing my items inside its cavernous space that I managed to finally get a good look at her name tag.

Blake… Well that sure was a pretty name for a pretty face! And easily remembered too.

“Here you go. I put your receipt in there as well if that’s alright.” As Blake handed me the backpack, now containing my other purchases I couldn’t help but give her a toothy smile.

“Thanks a lot Blake!” Aw yeah, I felt like a smooth genius.

Blake on the other hand just returned my smile, not at all surprised that I had used her name. “No problem Yang, come back anytime.” Wait… How…? "Your debit card.” She said coolly, still smiling that cheeky little smile as if my expression amused her as she handed back my card. Which admittedly I thought the expression made her all the more attractive.

And here I thought _I_ was being smooth, guess that just meant two could play at this game. I wanted to say something back, I didn’t know what I had planed on saying exactly, perhaps I was about to blurt out something stupid like ask her out on a date or something. But the sound of the bell over the front door chimed, announcing a customer walking into the store had me whipping my head around to see who it was and effectively losing my train of thought.

It was an elderly woman who would barely reach my stomach if she were to stand next to me. She had snowy white hair pulled back into a bun with the littlest of deer horns poking through. When Blake called out to her in greeting, she looked over in our direction with a kind grandmotherly smile with blue eyes made cartoonishly large looking by the overly thick glasses that she wore as she made her way towards our direction.

Well I guess this meant that I couldn’t stick around to chat with Blake some more. Probably for the best though, she did have a shop to run after all. “Right. Gotcha… Until next time Blake.” I manage to say with a smile as I shrug on my new backpack. Turning back to Blake I offer her a small wave of goodbye. As she returned the gesture, I couldn’t help but notice that something was different about her. Though what I couldn’t put my finger on what the difference was as no sooner as I finished putting the backpack on the elderly Faunus had made it to the counter.

I didn’t stick around to overhear the conversation, because that would have been rude in my opinion. Though I did catch something about the elderly woman picking up an order of some kind. Birdseed I think is what she said, but again, I wasn’t sure. Though back outside as I was putting on my helmet, (see I knew it would be just fine) it finally struck me with what I had noticed differently about Blake.

When I had turned back to see Blake after the other patron entered the store, her shirt didn’t appear as low as I had remembered it previously being. No that couldn’t be right. Maybe it was just because behind the counter there was a raised platform and it just made her look taller so therefore my natural height wasn’t making it appear like I was staring down her shirt. Which I totally didn’t do. Not on purpose anyway… Okay _maybe_ a peek but come on! Seeing as I’m taller than Blake by a good handful of inches it was bound to happen!

Still though, with her behind the counter surely that had to be the reason what I saw. Yeah… Yeah that had to be it. I mean, I highly doubt she had pulled her shirt up just because a little old lady had walked into the store.

...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good going Yang! You’ve officially learned Blake’s name! Now what about her phone number? Oh wait that’s next chapter… Maybe, we’ll see. Also, the elderly faunus who showed up at the end, she might return. Why? Because she is the one and only Aunt Pattie, a character brought to life by TuxedoBird who I have shamelessly stolen in the past because she’s adorable. Plus I drew a picture of her on my tumblr. *Ahem* ANYWAY I'll just toddle off to write the next chapter... Catch you all later! <3


	5. Is it Pronounced Casanova or Cats-anova?

I ended up spending the rest of my Saturday lounging around my apartment. Okay, I wasn’t a complete bum, I did do some chores and stuff. Ugh adulting skills, why do they have to be so boring? Anyway, the good news was that I was officially Wendel’s owner. And even more good news, well, maybe just regular news? Actually I’m not sure how I feel about it, anywho Weiss had called me later that evening to inform me that they had received the DNA test results a while back regarding Wendel’s breed.

Sure enough, in about another year or so I’ll have a much larger feline on my hands. Wendel’s test results came back showing that he was indeed a maine coon, though not a purebred. Still, judging by the percentages, numbers and other statistical nonsense on his DNA results suggested that even though he was a mutt of sorts, he would resemble a full blooded maine coon by the time he reached full maturity. In other words, I’m glad I bought the ‘ _fat cat_ ’ backpack.

So yeah, it was a busy Saturday for me. When I finally got home I at least was entertained by Wendel as he performed a curious inspection of his new cat carrier including his new toys. Thankfully the little ball toys I bought were in fact too large to roll under my couch and so Wendel had amused himself with batting the toy around my joint kitchen and living room for the better part of an hour. Which was apparently long enough to tucker him out as when I had gotten up to feed him his dinner I found him passed out in the center of my kitchen floor resembling a small fuzzy rug.

Now that it was Sunday, I had fully intended to do nothing today. That is if one doesn’t count daydreaming about a certain someone among the physical activities that count towards actually doing anything. I know I certainly didn’t. I had actually just finished giving Wendel his breakfast and was in the process of pouring myself my own morning coffee when I heard my scroll let out a shrill sound, signaling that Ruby was calling me. Her timing was obnoxious, as usual, but it wasn’t unheard of for her to call me during my day’s off. Well it was at least better than her randomly popping up on my doorstep while I was in nothing but my tank top and sleep shorts.

Still I scoop up my scroll and answer it as I set the coffee pot back down. “Sup nerd, whatcha’ want?”

_“Hey Yang! Whatcha’ doin?”_ Ruby’s voice is always way too chipper no matter what time it was. I may have been a tad bit jealous of that honestly.

“Oh you know, cleaning up after a long night of partying.” Ruby’s snort was loud and told me quite clearly that she didn’t believe my half baked tale for a second. Which was fine by me. Not like I had much of a nightlife to speak of other than whatever interesting thing that may have occurred at work. “What’cha want squirt?”

_“Oh you know the usual, cookies and adorable animals.”_ Her reply has me rolling my eyes as I take a sip of my coffee. My sister everyone, everything she needs to be happy in life can be boiled down to two things. Actually, make that three.

“The next time I see Weiss, I’m telling her that you called her an _‘adorable animal.’_ ”

Instantly I’m rewarded by the sound of my sister sputtering on the other end. _“Wha-That’s-_ YANG _! That’s not what I meant and you know it! Oum I swear you do this_ every _time!”_

I openly laugh before I’m able to respond, drawing the attention of Wendel now that he was finished with his morning grub. “Not my fault you’re so easy to tease. I swear sometimes it’s like you say something knowing full well I’ll comment on it.”

_“Ugh Whatever.”_ It’s comical how even while talking over the phone I can picture Ruby’s pouting face. _“At least unlike you I learned Weiss’s name the first time I met her! Speaking of such, have you had a chance to learn your crush's name yet?”_

Wait, pump the breaks a second.... How did Ruby know I revisited the pet shop? Or was she just shooting in the dark and asking in the event that I had? Well I suppose I won’t know unless I ask. “Maybe… Why do you ask?”

_“When you came in yesterday to do paperwork with Weiss I assumed you'd find an excuse to visit the pet store again. You know, since you're now a cat mom and all."_ Well it's not like she was wrong. _“Sooooo, did you learn her name?”_

I refrain from answering long enough to plop down on my couch. Which Wendel immediately took as an invitation to hop up next to me and curl up next to my hip. “I did, it’s Blake.”

There was a brief pause before I heard Ruby speak again. _“Aaaaannnnnd?”_

“And what?” Cause really what else did she want to know?

Ruby made a noise that sounded like a scoff, no doubt a habit she picked up from her prestigious girlfriend. _“And what else? Did you get her number? Ask her out on a date? Details sis!”_

I barked out a laugh. I couldn’t help it as it felt like not that long ago, Ruby was more than happy to keep her head in the sand when it came to hearing about any details regarding my love life or current heartthrobs. Guess that was another thing that changed after she started dating Weiss. Maybe I should just give the ice queen another talking too about corrupting my precious baby sister next time I see her. “Yeah about that... I wasn’t able to get much else. I huh… I was a bit busy trying not to show too much interest in the prime real estate she had on display Rubes.”

Seeing as Ruby was dating a girl who was part of the itty-bitty-titty committee, I highly doubt she would understand what I meant by that. And my thoughts were confirmed when Ruby let out a loud raspberry over the phone. _“Really Yang? Why do you have to be so gay?”_

“Because I have a weakness for pretty girls okay!”

_“And that explains your awkwardness around them how?”_

Was it possible to strangle someone over the phone? Because I _really_ wanted to strangle my younger sister right about now. “Look here Missy, just because you somehow landed yourself a girlfriend before me, doesn’t change the fact that I’m your older sister and I know where you sleep.”

Ruby let out an amused noise at my warning. _“You know that kind of threat doesn’t scare me right?”_

I set aside my coffee mug, which prompted Wendel to hop into my lap. Oh yes, I very much felt like an evil villain as I automatically began to pet him, a smirk forming on my lips automatically. “I know, but that sort of knowledge makes Weiss uncomfortable and knowing her she’ll be the one to yell at you for me. So there.” My smile widened as I heard the small grumble Ruby made, knowing I was right. Ha! Take that little sister! “Anyway, was there a reason you decided to call me, or are you just wanting to tempt fate by lording over my useless lesbianism again?”

_“Oh yeah! I wanted to call you about Wendel’s appointment you had set up.”_

Well that got my attention. “Yeah? What about it?”

There was a brief pause before it sounded like Ruby was rustling through some random stack of papers. _“Weeeeellll the vet who normally does those types of operations won’t be able to complete the surgery next Saturday like we originally planned. Something about a little league that they can’t miss or something. Anywho, are you able to come in Wednesday morning? And I mean this Wednesday by the way.”_

“Ruby, you know I have class that day.” Saying that was an inconvenience was an understatement as already I can feel a scowl forming. Though I originally booked a morning appointment, so theoretically I could still manage it. Hmm…. “How long will I have to be there?”

_“Not long!”_ Ruby immediately responded. _“I mean, you’d just really have to stay long enough for him to take Wendel into the back room since you completed the paperwork already. After the surgery, Wendel can chillax in our back room until you can pick him up on Thursday. Or if you want, Weiss and I could just drop him off at your place once we pack up for the day. Your choice.”_

I continued to absentmindedly stroke Wendel’s fur as I thought about my options. I didn’t want to leave him at the clinic overnight, not because I didn’t trust that he would be alright, but because it felt like I was ditching him somehow. Having him being dropped off was an option, but I didn’t feel a hundred percent comfortable with that either because let’s face it, he would be coming out of surgery and I would most likely still be out for a while. So unless Ruby and Weiss were willing to cat-sit him until I got home I would have to come up with another option.

“I’ll see if I can get the night off from work. If not I’ll let you know on Wednesday assuming you’ll be working that day.” I have the time off to do it. And it’s not like I’m always calling off work or showing up late on a regular basis. So the chances of my boss approving my request were pretty high. I hope…

_“Yup, both Weiss and I are working that day! Speaking of working, I should probably get back to it. Talk to you later nerd!”_ Ruby’s voice was it’s usual chipper self as she all but shouted our token farewells.

“Later nerd.” I reply just as enthusiastically.

After hanging up though I couldn’t help but frown at my scroll. Something about having to move Wendel’s appointment to an earlier date had me feeling suspicious. Suspicious about _what_ I wasn’t sure, though I couldn’t shake off the feeling no matter how hard I tried to. So instead I opted to reach for my coffee, downing the rest of it contents before grabbing Wendel’s brush and began to occupy myself by brushing enough loose fur out of his glorious coat to make a small kitten.

The rest of my Sunday was spent sprucing up my apartment a bit. Unfortunately things like laundry and dishes don’t tend to wash themselves. And once the few chores I had were complete I spent the rest of the day just lounging around doing nothing. Well mostly nothing. Occasionally Wendel would meow loudly or make some other indication that he wanted attention until I indulged him.

When Sunday gave way to Monday it was back to my new normal. Wake up, feed the cat, down some coffee, a quick shower then it was off to class. It wasn’t until I had gotten to work and attempted to call my boss about getting Wednesday night off that I realized what a douche he actually was. Then again, before then I hadn’t realized that he was Cardin’s Uncle either. So that explained a lot about how he was able to get away with everything. Ugh, what a cunt…

Needless to say, my request for taking Wednesday night off being denied had put me in a sour mood that carried over until the day in question. I had woken up early, around seven I think, though I’m not sure. Look, all I know is that three hours of sleep was not enough and I was already in a sour mood. So now I was just down right murderous. The coffee helped, though not by much because Wendel was loudly protesting the fact that he had to fast for at least eight hours prior to his appointment. So it was a whole lot of _‘Meow meow meow!’_ until it was time for me to pack everything up and get ready to head out for his appointment.

I packed my work clothes neatly into a small plastic bag so that I could shove them into my saddlebags, and the rest of my school work managed to fit (though barely) into the small compartment of the cat-pack. I assumed the compartment was originally meant for carrying a small assortment of pet supplies considering the backpack was originally designed for taking your four legged companion out hiking. But seeing as I wasn’t really the hiking type and didn’t want to take two backpacks to my classes, I opted to use it for my school needs instead. Sure it might look a little strange wearing it without Wendel stuffed inside of it, but whatever. If anyone asked, which I’m sure a total of zero people would, I don’t mind explaining the situation.

Honestly though I was more worried about how Wendel would like being in the backpack. As soon as I unzipped the lid however it only took one curious sniff before he hopped inside of it and curled up at the bottom. “Aww look at you being a good boy, are you comfy?” In which I was answered by his loud purring and a slow content blink. Yup, he looked super comfortable. Perfect!

After finishing shrugging on my jacket and putting on my helmet, I gently thread my arms through the straps of the backpack. I felt Wendel move slightly in the carrier, not much, just felt as though he was readjusting himself. Otherwise he seemed pretty chill and thankfully stayed that way the whole ride to the clinic. We made good time too, arriving around ten forty-five. Yeah sure, I was perhaps a bit early, Wendel’s appointment wasn’t until eleven-thirty but hey, I figured I would be able to kill time by chit-chatting with Ruby or something. Though when I walked into the lobby area, it wasn’t Ruby or even Weiss that had captured my attention, though they were most likely somewhere in the back.

It was a familiar pair of gold eyes that turned to look at me as I walked in.

I was quick to pull off my helmet and greet her with a smile. “Blake? Wow, fancy meeting you here.” I watched recognition spark behind Blake’s eyes, widening slightly as she looked me over. Perhaps it was just me, but I couldn’t help but think the oversized dark sweater and jeans she wore suited her far better than her work clothes did.

“Oh, hello Yang, what brings you here of all places?” It seemed like it took her a few seconds to find her words which somehow had me smiling wider.

I try to shrug casually as I sat down in a seat near her, keeping an open seat between us. Afterall I wasn’t going to be one of those creepers that sat directly next to a person they hardly knew. “Oh you know, getting my adolescent mountain lion neutered to prevent him from making any poor life decisions in case he ever escapes the confines of his enclosure.” I say casually while taking off my cat-bag as carefully as I had put it on and set it on the floor between my feet. Already I could feel Wendel stirring within it. Perhaps he recognised where we were by smell, or perhaps he was just looking out of the little cat window but from where I sat I couldn’t see.

Either way, Blake let out an amused hum that I absolutely relished in. “Oh yes, wouldn't want our suburban paradise to be overrun by a pride of mountain lions suddenly popping up throughout the city.” Her tone was dry with sarcasm but she had the tiniest smile so of course I felt rather pleased with myself.

“You betcha!” There was a beat of silence that passed between us, which needless to say I did not want. It was then that I noticed the small pet carrier laying in Blake’s lap. How I hadn’t noticed it when I walked in, I wasn’t sure but it at least gave me an excuse to continue the conversation. “Anyway, what about you? What brings you to the esteemed Whiterose Veterinary Clinic?”

Despite trying to sound upbeat about it, it didn’t escape my notice when Blake’s expression fell slightly. Followed by her ears drooping. Wait… _She had ears_? Holy shit she was a _faunus_! How come I never realized this before? Right, she wore a bow... My revelation over the matter was cut short just as Blake started speaking. “Well, Shroud here hasn’t been eating lately. Sorry, not nearly as entertaining as your vigilance against the rising numbers of suburban predators, but….” She trailed off as she rested a hand on the top of the carrier. She looked sad then, and for some reason I really hated that look on her. So I said the first words that came to mind.

“Aaaw, poor kitty. How old is she?” I leaned over a bit to try and peer into the cat carrier but all I saw was a black fuzzy blob huddled in on itself. I didn’t know if I was staring at the cats head or their butt honestly their fur was so dark.

“She’s almost three. So it shouldn’t have anything to do with her age, or at least I hope not anyway.” As Blake poked a finger through one of the holes in the side of the carrier, I saw a pair of yellow eyes slowly opened before letting out a soundless meow before falling back asleep.

“I hope not, she’s too adorable for any health issues. Don’t you think so Wendel?”

“Wendel?” Crap, I started talking to him while completely forgetting that I was in public and not the confines of my apartment. Whelp it was a little late to pretend I hadn’t just asked my cat a direct question.

“My mountain lion.” At this I couldn’t help but grin at Blake as an idea came to mind. “You wanna meet him?” Blake just blinked at me for a hot second before glancing down at where Wendel was before nodding. Without preamble I unzipped the top. “Hey buddy, you wanna say hi to Blake? Maybe even flirt a bit with Shroud here to make her feel better?”

“You’re encouraging your cat to flirt with mine?” I wished I had witnessed her expression when I had said that, because there was amusement in her voice that had me chuckling.

“Why not? It’s not like he’ll be given the opportunity to do it again anytime soon.” Finally Wendel pops his head out of the top of the backpack. Giving the air a few cautious sniffs at first until his amber eyes landed on the cat carrier in Blake’s lap. Then he half crawled, half jumped out of it and onto my lap to more closely inspect it.

“Wow, all those lint rollers you bought suddenly make sense.” Blake’s comment had me fully laughing as Wendel now took up the seat in between us as he started to sniff the carrier Shroud was in.

“Right? And just to think he’s not even fully grown yet. Not gonna lie, I’m kinda hoping that my sister lied to me regarding his breed because as of right now whenever I brush him I get a whole new cat out of him. But at the same time I kind of like the idea of him getting bigger.” I couldn’t help but give Wendel an affectionate scratch on the head as his sniffing inspection continued.

For a while, maybe a minute or two though I wasn’t really keeping track, we just watched Wendel alternate between inspecting the cat carrier in Blake’s lap to inspecting Blake herself. Eventually he started to meow softly at the cage and then looked annoyed that he wasn’t getting a response. I have to admit I thought his efforts at communication were strangely adorable. It wasn’t too long after this though that Blake broke the silence. “Hmm, I don’t think his flirting is working, though that just might be because Shroud’s not feeling well.”

I picked up Wendel then and placed him back in my lap. “Don’t feel bad Wendel, I know you're a smooth Casanova.” As I gave his head a few scratches he started to purr loudly, almost drowning out the amused sound Blake made.

“Is he now? Do you often have him flirt with random feline companions of strangers?” When I looked over at her, I swear my gay little heart nearly exploded at her expression. Like I couldn’t even properly describe the look of sly amusement that was written on her face.

“Weeelll…You know… ” Great, just _great_ … Looks like I somehow reverted back to a stuttering mess. What happened? I was doing so well!

The sound of the door leading to the back room opening interrupted the moment as the sight of my younger sister popping her head around the door frame drew our attention. “Belladonna?”

I have just enough time to see Blake shoot off an apologetic smile in my direction before standing with Shroud’s carrier safely cradled in her arms. “That’s my cue. I’ll see you around Yang. Bye Wendel.” She nodded at the both of us before disappearing into the back along with Ruby.

Damn it, and here I was wanting to talk to her more! It was probably for the best though seeing as the wellbeing of her pet took precedence. At least I can say I learned three new things about Blake. She was a faunus, a cat faunus I think or maybe a panther though I’m not sure which as I had at least succeeded not to stare openly at her faunus traits. Two, she had a black cat named Shroud, and third her last name was Belladonna. Fourth and last thing, I had a massive crush on her. Okay that last one wasn’t anything new since I’ve had a massive crush on her since the first time I met Blake, so I don’t know if that counts or not. Well whatever, I’m still counting it anyway.

A few minutes later when Weiss finally called me into the back room, I still had a dopey smile on my face.

It seemed like no sooner had the door firmly shut behind us Weiss was looking me over with a curious raised brow. “You seem to be in a good mood.”

“Yeah well you know, I had a good conversation with the girl out in the lobby.”

“Oh?” Was all she said as I gently laid the cat pack on the small examining table between us.

I couldn't stop my snort. “Yes, _‘oh’_.” I simply say, like hell I was going to give Weiss any more details. “Anyway, I brought Wendel. Looks like he’s currently hiding from you at the bottom of the carrier. He probably knows what’s about to happen to him.” Looking into the carrier I can see Wendel curled in on himself, looking up at me with an expression as if he was pleading for me not to go through with his surgery. Sorry buddy, your fate has been decided.

Weiss just hummed thoughtfully as she began to look over some paperwork. “Ruby might agree with you but I have my doubts. Now, I know you have class soon but I would like to verify that Wendel hasn’t had anything to eat in the last 8 hours correct?” She mentioned as she flicked the paper back into place before setting it aside. Man, was there anything Weiss did or do that _didn’t exudes_ extreme professionalism?

“Yup, I’ve only provided him water as per your instructions.” I managed to say as I pulled Wendel out of the cat-pack. He let out a verbal protest regarding being forced out of his safe space, though once I set him on the counter in front of Weiss his protests turned into soft pitiful sounding mews. Man he really knew how to make me feel bad.

Weiss however picked him up effortlessly and looked him over a bit as she continued to speak. “Good. The surgeon will be in shortly. Ruby also mentioned that you were attempting to get tonight off from work in order to pick him up. How’d that go?” At this she looked at me in an inquisitive manner as I barely managed to not say several choice words regarding her question.

“Turns out my boss is an unsympathetic ass and denied my request.” I manage to say instead with an eye roll. I still can’t believe he denied my request. Me, of all people! The _one_ person who hasn’t missed a day of work since I was hired not to mention I willingly work holidays when no one else wants to. But nooooo, the _one time_ I request a day off I’m told no. I mentally take a deep breath to calm myself before Weiss finds out how upset I am over the whole thing. “So yeah, I can pick him up first thing tomorrow morning if that’s cool with you.”

If Wess noticed my barely contained anger, she didn’t comment on it as she instead just nodded absentmindedly. “After his surgery I’m confident Ruby will see to it that he’s made comfortable. Other than that, I guess when you come by tomorrow we’ll go over some aftercare procedures as well as some things to look out for regarding post surgery.”

“More paperwork, joy…” I say with so much dry sarcasm in my voice, that I wish there was a font for it so that I could’ve written it down instead. Weiss of course just shook her head at me as I gathered my things so I could make it to my classes on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww poor baby Shroud, don’t worry, she’ll be alright. Same thing with Wendel, he’ll be just fine.


	6. When you’re not as witty as you initially thought.

Picking up Wendel Thursday morning proved to be… Comical, to put it simply. I can’t say for how long I laughed when I walked into the veterinary clinic shortly after ten to find him still partially out if in his little cage while wearing a giant cone of shame. The pièce de résistance however was that Ruby thought he would look _‘happier’_ if his cone was modified to look like a sunflower.

So that’s how I found Wendel, still partially out it while looking like a frat boy in desperate need of a hangover cure after a long night of partying with his head stuck in a flower. Needless to say it was the highlight of my week. Especially since my patience was being put to the test by one douche-canoe named Cardin ever since my shift with him on Monday. I swear he is just _begging_ me to give him an excuse to use the fancy dental insurance that’s provided through work. But I won’t go into further details other than that as it was really just the same old shit, just a different day.

For the next ten days though I did my best to just occupy myself with adhering to Weiss’s rather stern instructions regarding Wendel’s after surgery care. Not like it was all that hard really. I think my only real challenge was trying to restrict the amount of times I would brush Wendel.

It was almost funny when it dawned on me that I did it mostly as a form of de-stressing rather than because I thought he actually needed it. He was after all a neat cat, well he has been ever since I took him in at least. Still, Wendel appeared to soak up whatever attention I gave him, so at least I knew he was doing okay. That didn’t stop me from doing my due diligence though, so I still ended up taking Wendel back to the vet on my next available Saturday just to make doubly sure everything was a-okay.

I strolled in around ten thirty, Wendel safely tucked away in the cat backpack while I looked around the lobby. No one was there of course, though from past experience I knew that most people made their appointments typically in the afternoon or closer to closing time during the weekends. That didn’t stop my disappointment however when I saw no sign of a certain dark haired faunus. Oh well.

“Heya Yang! Here to give Wendel his check up?” Damn, I swear my sis was a ninja sometimes as she practically materialized around a corner to greet me.

Still, I gave her a finger gun and a wink. “You know it!” Ruby just waves me on back, confirming to me that there was no one in the clinic currently. Though I did have a passing thought of where Weiss was hiding, but whatever, she was the boss of the place after all. For all I knew she could be hiding in the dungeon lair she calls an office doing payroll or something. Or does she have people for that? Whatever, a thought for another day I suppose.

As I placed the Fat Cat on the little counter and unzipped the top, Wendel instantly poked his head out causing Ruby to poorly smother her amusement. “ _Pffft_ He’s still wearing his cone! You know you could’ve taken that off of him sooner, right?”

No I did not know that… “Weiss told me he had to keep it on! How was I supposed to know I could’ve saved him the embarrassment of being a walking sunflower sooner?” I shoot my sister a half-hearted glare because really, if it hadn't been for the internet or the few tips both Weiss and Ruby have given me since I started taking care of him I would know absolutely _nothing_ about taking care of a cat.

Ruby just continued to smile as she shrugged in that non-commutative way as she proceeded to lift Wendel out of the bag to continue with his check up. It only lasted for about a minute before Ruby was nodding with satisfaction. “Everything looks good, I’ll just take this off of him and you’re good to go sis.” No sooner had she removed the absurd cone from around Wendel’s head did he start to groom his chest fur causing me to snort out a laugh at the exaggerated efforts.

“Don’t worry bud, when we get home I’ll give you a proper brush down.” As I gave him an affectionate head scratch Wendel voiced his approval in loud motor-like purrs.

“You know, some people who own main coons get them shaved to help with grooming right?” Ruby laughed at the look of shock that was no doubt written all over my face. “What!? I’m serious!”

“And I’m serious when I say that I would kill anyone who would _dare_ touch my own hair without asking permission first. And yes, I’m extending that to Wendel too because look at this glorious fluff! Why would I ever want to shave it off?” Or anyone for that matter but I obviously don’t say that.

“Uh, because long haired cats are prone to mats?” Ruby said with a shrug.

I just glare at her while I grab the backpack and tilt it over slightly, prompting Wendel to jump in it before my sister could get any funny ideas. “Under no circumstances are you to come within fifty feet of my cat with hair cutting implements. That is unless you want me to use them on you instead.” I smirk at her then. “Think Weiss would find a mullet attractive?”

Ruby gasped as she glared at me. “You wouldn’t!”

“Joke about shaving my cat again and see if I’m kidding.” Even though I was smiling I made sure my tone came across as more than just a passing sisterly joke.

My victory came at seeing Ruby slapping both hands on top of her head, as if by doing so she could protect her hair from being turned into an 80’s style monstrosity. Truth be told, if I _really_ wanted to shave her head as a form of vengeance, nothing would stop me. Just saying. “Yang! I was just saying that some people shave their cats, I wasn’t saying you should, _jeez_!”

Now that Wendel was safely tucked away inside the Fat Cat, I gently shrugged it on before roughly rustling my sister's hair. “Yeah I know squirt.”

“Hey! I’m not a kid anymore Yang you don’t have to keep treating me like one.” With the way Ruby puffed out her cheeks at me, all it did was remind me when she was little and would follow me around everywhere.

“Lies, you’ll always be my baby sis. No amount of milk drinking will stop that Rubes.” I said with a laugh as I headed for the lobby. I didn’t even need to turn around to see the offended puffed out cheeks of my sister to know how offended she was about being referred to as my ‘baby sister’. Well suck it up buttercup because I’m not going to stop anytime soon!

After paying for Wendel’s check up, (a whole whopping fifty dollars by the way. Man having a pet is expensive...) I got back on my bike but just before I put on my helmet an idea came to mind. Granted it probably wasn’t a good idea, seeing as I already spent my budget for the weekend. But at the same time I couldn’t think of any reason why I shouldn’t act on my idea.

“Hey Wendel, mind if we pit stop somewhere before heading home? I promise you’ll like it.” Yeah I probably look weird to any passerby with my head turned so far to one side to talk to my backpack. I didn’t hear anything from within the backpack, though then again Wendel’s meows were the opposite of his purring. Meaning he was quiet, well for part at least. His meows when he’s hungry are loud and obnoxious. Either way I did feel him move around some, so I took it as an answer and finished putting on my helmet.

Even though I’ve only been to Menagerie a handful of times now, I still couldn’t help the smile on my face from widening at the sight of the now familiar painted storefront. I even had a bounce to my step as I walked in through the door and instantly spotting the one person I was hoping to see. “Heya Blake! Long time no see!”

She was in the middle of restocking a shelf near the front window when she turned her head at my greeting. I noticed with some disappointment that her bow was back on which made me curious as to why she chose to wear it, but hey, she was still cute so I wasn’t going to judge her. It only took her a split second to recognize me and smiled back at me. “Hello Yang, what brings you in today?”

“Oh you know, the usual…” Besides your pretty face that is. I don’t say that part cause how creepy would that be? Thankfully before my brain could get too distracted I thought of the little black cat she had at the vet's office the last time we met. “Hows Shroud doing by the way? Did they ever figure out why she wasn’t eating?”

Blake easily finished putting away the random items she had at hand before turning to me fully. “They did. She somehow cracked a tooth, one of her molars.”

I let out an involuntary hiss. “Ye-ouch, sounds unpleasant.” Because let’s face it, even a chipped tooth hurts like a mother-trucker.

Blake of course nodded in agreement. “It was pretty bad, they had to remove the entire tooth. But she’s doing better now and is doing well with her new diet. Though I highly doubt you came all this way just to hear about how my cat is doing.”

I was half tempted to admit that I was actually there just to see her buuuut I decided on something that wasn’t necessarily a lie but more importantly far less stalker sounding. “I don’t know about that, something tells me you could talk about her all day if you were given the chance to.” I purposely left out how I wouldn’t mind listening to Blake’s pretty voice even if she were just talking about the intricacies of drying paint particles.

She of course just smiled that all too knowing smile at me again that I will gladly admit had my stomach butterflies stirring. “What are you looking for today Yang?”

Right well, I guess things couldn’t teeter on the line of openly flirtatious forever now could it. Good thing I came prepared with a plan! “Well, you see Wendel here has been such a good boy since his surgery that I thought he deserved to pick out his own toy for once. I mean, if it’s okay for me to let the cat out of the bag that is. And I mean that literally.” No seriously, I didn’t mean to make a pun out of it...

I took notice of how one of Blake’s eyebrows rose questionably at me before shrugging. “As long as you don’t let him climb up on the shelves, I'm okay with it.”

Ah yeah, so far so good! “Hear that Wendel? We get to raid the toy section!” I say while I proceed to take off the backpack and unzip the top of the carrier. Not enough to let him out, at least not yet anyway, but it was enough for him to poke his head out and proceed to wiggle his nose furiously as he took in the new smells.

Blake accompanied me as I took Wendel down the cat aisle, watching as he whipped his head around this way and that. Honestly he looked very much like a kid in a candy store, or I guess more accurately like a cat surrounded by catnip filled toys. His eyes were so huge! But other than furiously sniffing nearly every mouse toy he could reach, and sneezing at one which caused Blake and I both to laugh at, Wendel didn’t seem particularly interested in anything located in the cat section.

So, in the name of science of course, I took him further down the aisle to where the dog toys were located.

“I hope he’s aware that these are meant for dogs…” Blake continued to watch me with a raised brow as I carried Wendel down the row, pausing occasionally whenever he showed interest in sniffing something.

“Hey, I’m not gonna love him any less for liking dog toys. Besides, are you judging my cat?”

“No, It’s just that…” My attention was drawn away from Blake as I felt Wendel jerk in my arms. Looking down I was greeted by the sight of him reaching out and batting at a plush toy with such lightning quick reflexes that he actually snagged it with his paw, nearly pulling the toy off it’s hook. “A duck?” I laugh a bit at the questioning note in Blake’s voice.

I mean, granted she had a point. It wasn’t even a full on plush toy that was in the shape of a duck. If I had to describe it, it looked like one of those toys with all the stuffing taken out thus making it look like a sad deflated duckling that met a cruel fate beneath the tires of an eighteen wheeler. It was filled with something crinkling though, so I think that’s what currently has Wendel's rapt attention but meh? I’m not a cat, so what do I know in what truly interests him or not?

“You know for someone who says they aren’t judging my cat you sound very judgy.” I make sure to wink at her for good measure, just to silently let her know that I was messing with her of course as I pull the toy off it’s hook for Wendel to better inspect.

It was both funny and slightly intimidating as he immediately began to bite into the soft plush material with vigor. I even try to pull it out of his mouth only to have him verbally protest the action by letting out a low growl that vibrated throughout his fuzzy body. I’m pretty sure it was meant to be intimidating but I couldn’t help but find it so friggin cute, so of course I gently tug the toy again just to elicit a few more growls for my own amusement before releasing my hold on it in order to shoot Blake a smile. “Yup, I’m thinking it’s a fair bet to say we found ourselves a winner here. Come on Wendel, lets go pay for your new toy.” And with that I proudly turned and marched towards the cash register knowing that Blake would follow.

Wendel was still hugging the ducky toy close to him and munching down on it’s head occasionally when I brought him up to the counter. Any effort to try and take it from him still resulted in his adorable growl noises as he clamped down harder on the toy rather than give it up. When Blake made her way behind the elevated counter not long after she managed to just scan the tag without having to convince my tiny but fierce mountain lion to give up his prize.

Though what was interesting, and something I admittedly had to refrain from openly laughing at, was how Wendel acted while Blake was swiping my debit card. I was no longer holding on to him as I had set him down on the counter so the toy could be scanned. At first he was pretty chill with just laying down on the countertop being all cute and adorable as he continued to munch on the ducky toy. But the moment Blake handed my card back he rolled over onto his back and wrapped his paws around her hand and wrist in one quick motion. Thank Oum he didn’t bite her or anything, ‘cause that would have given me a small heart attack though that could have been because his mouth was still occupied by the toy. The whole scene actually reminded me of when he would hold on to my own wrist when I would brush him for shorter than preferred periods of time.

Either way, as funny as it was to see him do this to another person I still offer Blake an apologetic smile as I grab hold of Wendel and gently pry him loose. “Sorry buddy, as lovely as Blake is, I highly doubt she’ll let us take her home with us.” I don’t know why I decided to word it that way, I sorta mentally panic once the words leave my mouth honestly. Would Blake take it as a joke? I sorta hoped so, I would love to not have yet another embarrassing moment in front of this woman caused by my own lack of brain to mouth filter.

“No, but I might be convinced to allow you to take me out on a date.”

Okay wait, hold up a second… Did she just say what I think she said? “D-date? As in a date- _date_?” I couldn’t help but awkwardly clarify, because if she was messing with me I… Well honestly would kind of deserve it at this point. But on the off chance she was serious then I swear my head might just explode!

Which, given the little coy smile Blake gave me as she leaned on the counter I might as well grab a scraper because _oh damn_ did that look do things to me. “What other kind of date do you think I mean?” Yup, my brain just exploded in a rather spectacular fashion that would put a nuclear detonation to shame.

“Well I… I mean… Sure? No wait, I meant yes. _Yes_ I would _love_ to take you out on a date if you let me.” Hypothetical brain splatter aside, I was ecstatic to say the least! I just scored a date!

So yeah, I was smiling ear to ear when the bell chime sounded, indicating the unfortunate event of other patrons entering the store. Curses! Blake however didn’t seem too perturbed as she started to scribble something on the back of my receipt. “Good, I look forward to it Yang. I’ll see you later.” She still had that stupid sexy smirk playing on her lips as she handed me my receipt just as I practically stuff Wendel back into the Fat Cat before she walked away, presumably to go help the new customers. What? It’s not like I was forcing him inside, he was already maneuvering inside the cat carrier on his own the moment I unzipped the top. I swear for a cat that is expected to grow bigger he has a thing about curling up in small places.

Needless to say, I left the store in higher spirits than when I had entered. I still couldn’t believe it! I have a date with Blake! Okay maybe not yet, as I still need to plan it and stuff. But I have one lined up for sure! Back at my motorcycle I realized I was still holding onto my receipt and noticed that Blake had scribbled her number on the back of it with a small note of _‘text me’_. My smile got even wider, if one could believe that was even possible at this point. Oh you bet your ass I’m gonna text her the moment I get home. But first, I had to text Ruby the good news, and no it couldn’t wait until I got home!

I typed out a quick message and smashed the send key before stuffing my phone back into my pocket. “Ready to go home Wendel?” It was barely audible since we were outside but I could hear the crinkling of his new ducky toy and felt him move around just a little bit as he settled down once more. “I’ll take that as a yes.” I was still smiling as I shoved my helmet on and revved the engine maybe a bit louder than I initially intended.

I couldn’t wait to get home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now would it be accurate to say that Yang managed to score a date, or rather that she was just lucky enough to be asked out on a date by her crush instead? Well whatever, bee date confirmed! Tune in next week for more shenanigans!


	7. Pay no attention to the schemers behind the curtain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Been sick but it's nothing that OJ and copious amounts of NyQuil can't fix.

“Alright Mister Snuffles! You’re all up to date on your shots, now who’s a good boy? That’s right, you are!” I squish Mister Snuffles cheeks together as I congratulate him on being the goodiest of boys the whole time he was being poked and prodded. By the way Mister Snuffles is a giant 7 year old blue shar pei and personally one of my favorite clients. It also helps that his owner, an elderly woman named Charlene I think, but honestly I’m better at remembering people by their pets, anyway she always brings in cookies! So I guess she’s cool too.

I had just finished waving goodbye to Mister Snuffles and his owner after making sure everything, like payment and whatnot, was taken care of when my pocket vibrated. It was a text message most likely from my sister, but I still froze up stiffer than a lamppost covered in ice during a cold front. I cautiously glanced around the lobby seeing if I could spot any sign of white hair belonging to none other than my girlfriend. Well, I guess since we are on the clock she’s _technically_ my boss, but let’s face it, Weiss is far better at separating work from personal life then I ever will be.

Seeing no sign of my boss slash girlfriend in the immediate area I let out a sigh of relief as I quickly dug out my scroll from the depths of my scrub pockets. Yup, just as I thought it was from Yang.

_Yang-a-rang 12:13 pm > GUS WUT N3RD! SCORED DATE WIT TEH HOT CHIC FORM PET STOR!_

Reading the excitable text message, I couldn’t help my little cheer of victory as I typed out a rushed ‘ _FINALLY_ ’ and sent it back to my sister. I mean really, I’ve only been trying to hook her up with someone for the last, _psssh_ \- I don’t know, _forever_?

Okay, it wasn’t just me, Weiss was in on it too. Speaking of Weiss, no sooner had I re-pocketed my scroll I turned around and came face to face with her adorable grumpy expression staring back at me. Heehee… Whoops, caught again it looks like, I always seem to forget about her high levels of stealth... “Ruby, what have I told you about being on your scroll while on the clock?” She even had her arms crossed and was doing her best to look upset with me. Yeah like that would last for very long, I mean who could resist staying mad at someone like me for long periods of time? The short answer is no one, of course.

Plus, and I’ve expressed as much to Weiss in the past, but she _totally_ looks adorable when she’s trying to be intimidating. Still I do my best to placate her by attempting to look guilty at being caught. “I know, I know, it’s ‘ _unprofessional_ ’. But Yang just texted me saying she just scored a date!” Ha! Just like I thought Weiss raised one finely sculpted eyebrow at my totally legitimate excuse for being on my scroll when I know I’m not supposed to be.

Annnnd just like I predicted Weiss couldn’t keep up her stern boss lady look as she sighed. “Ugh, about time. Maybe now she’ll -” Whatever she was going to say was cut off by the sound of her own scroll chiming with an incoming text message.

I couldn’t help but let out a laugh as Weiss pulled out her own scroll. “HA! What was that about scroll usage?”

She didn’t even look up at me as she calmly unlocked and navigated her device to see what the message entailed. “Need I remind you that I happen to be your boss? Also, bite me.”

Heehee, now that was a tempting thought! Buuuut seeing as we’re at work she might just lecture me about professionalism again if I actually did bite her. Instead I just grin at her. “Maybe later. More importantly, who dat?”

In lieu of an answer Weiss just indicated for me to come closer so I could read over her shoulder. My grin widened when I saw that it was from Blake. Unlike my dear sister, Blake’s text messages were like Weiss’s. Meaning that they looked less like a text message created by a toddler dancing on a keyboard and instead were typed out using proper grammar and spelling.

_Blake B. 12:19 pm > I may, or may not have prompted Yang to ask me out on a date._

“Oh my Gods these two nerds…” I couldn’t help it, I started to giggle about it. Thank goodness the lobby was empty and we weren’t expecting anyone for another hour or so. Otherwise I would look like a random crazy person having a giggle I was so ecstatic over this turn of events.

“Agreed, though I suppose this means that phase one of your plan has succeeded.” Weiss commented with a perfected eye roll and sigh. What she meant was that in my stroke of ultimate genius I had proposed that we should band together in order to play matchmaker for my socially awkward sister.

I mean, _naturally_ Weiss was totes opposed to the idea in the beginning. I believe her exact wording was “meddling in the affairs of others is a blatant violation of basic human rights” or something along those lines. Well of course with my ultimate powers of persuasion and perhaps one unplanned but totally coincidental run in with her former high school bestie, Weiss had changed her tune.

You see, like six months ago Weiss had bumped into Blake, the former high school bestie I mentioned. I don’t know much about what transpired between the two of them when they reunited at a coffee shop of all places, no matter how many times I use my famous puppy dog eyes on Weiss, she won’t tell me. More importantly however, she did tell me that Blake had just moved back into town and was, _le gasp!_ Totally single!

Well, well, well! It just so happened that I have a sister who is also very much single, and Weiss agreed that the two of them would make a complementary couple. Truthfully I don’t know what she meant by that since I’ve only met Blake like a handful of times since then. But she seemed nice and had the cutest little kitty ears ever! I mean - _ahem_ \- I also thought she would be the perfect fit for my dear sister. So of course I put my nose to the grindstone and plotted out the perfect way to get the two of them together. ‘Cause how cool would that be!? Sadly, all our efforts were thwarted by a combination of bad luck, poor timing and my sister proving to be more stubborn than a well dug in tick when it came to leaving her house to socialize with any form of human beings. I mean, I get it cause she was in college and stuff but come on!

However, it would seem that after all our efforts, the stars _finally_ aligned to coincide with our plan to get the two of them to meet the day Yang called me up in a panic about how she brought home a stray. Well wasn’t that just peachy keen? Because Blake, according to Weiss, helped her folks run their pet supply store on occasion so we were practically given the means for the two to meet each other on a hand polished silver platter.

Best part yet was that Yang, or at least as far as I’m aware, hasn’t caught on to the fact that Weiss and I have cleverly orchestrated nearly all of her encounters with Blake. Okay maybe not all of them, maybe half of them… Wait how many times have they met now? Okay two of them that I know of for sure! I may or may not have fudged some details to my dear sister in order to have her come into the clinic during a time frame I knew Blake would be here as well. And okay, I may have felt just a tinsy bit guilty for having to use poor baby Shroud’s scheduled visit as an excuse but hey, it all worked out in the end!

So yes, to say that our plan at long last was coming together had me positively tickled pink. “Now it’s on to phase two!” I even throw my hands in the air to show my excitement!

“What do you mean _‘phase two’_? I thought the goal was to have those two to go out on a date together?” Oh my dear, sweet girlfriend, how little did she know of the ways of courting... Actually, on second thought she knew quite a bit seeing as she was the one to ask me out and all that stuff, so I guess that statement is now suddenly null and void. Whatever!

I end up just shrugging one shoulder in response. “Yeah, but we gotta make sure that they have fun on their date!”

Weiss did one of her adorable exasperated facepalms, like she already could tell what the second part of my plan entailed. “You want us to stalk them on their date don’t you?” Yup! She knew me so well, though I still can’t decide if that’s a good or a bad thing.

“Well _duh_! How else are we gonna ensure they’re enjoying each other's company enough for a second date? I mean, if they don’t then it’s a one-time deal thingy and then we’re back to square one!” And I don’t know about Weiss, but I for one didn’t want to start all over with Operation: Get my sis a girlfriend!

My dear Weiss just rolled her blue eyes in a way that spoke volumes of how exasperated she was over the subject. “You are such a dolt.”

“Aww don’t be like that Weiss, you know you love me.” I may have even tossed her one of my pleading looks at her just for good measure as I give her side hug.

“No comment.” Aw yeah, there was totally a small tinge of pink to her cheeks! Ha! I still got it! I give her a quick kiss on the cheek before skipping off to go find something work related to do before she even had the chance to remind me, _yet again_ , of where we were and that we should act like professionals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what is this? Ruby and Weiss have been playing match up? Well isn’t that just an interesting idea. :)


	8. Text messages and pesky friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna take this moment and assure everyone, that even though there are text messages in this chapter, Yang's texting skills have VASTLY improved since Fictional Relationships. Those that have read my other fic will know what I mean lol. <3

\-----Yang-----

Once I made it home, I didn’t text Blake right away. I mean, I wanted to, I really, really wanted to. But that would have made me seem just a tad too desperate for my liking. All the waiting however nearly killed me. In the very least I felt stir crazy as I would often find myself staring at my scroll with my fingers twitching. Treacherous little phalanges... They were positively _itching_ with the need to grab my scroll as it sat mockingly on the coffee table and taunting me to send a quick text to Blake.

Go me though! I proved to be vigilant in resisting the need to reach out to the dark haired cat faunus who had so thoroughly captured my attention.

However once the clock struck eight I couldn’t contain myself any longer and gave in to texting the golden eyed temptress. I even startled Wendel, who was previously content with dozing off next to me as I snatched up my scroll from the coffee table.

To Blake 8:00 pm > Heyo!  
To Blake 8:00 pm > This is Blake right?

There, just two quick and simple text messages. Nothing too evasive. Now I just gotta wait for a reply! Oh boy… I just hope she doesn’t take too long to respond, I’m not sure if my nerves could handle the stress seeing as my knee is already bouncing like a jackhammer.

When my scroll chimed with an incoming text I felt my heart jump to my throat with a combination of nerves and excitement. Was it her? Oh please for the love of Oum let it be her… After pulling up the messages I nearly cried out in joy. It was from Blake! Woot!!

_From Blake 8:02 pm > Perhaps. That is if you are Yang._

Without hesitating I type out a reply. Okay… Several replies. I silently hoped that Blake didn’t mind my rapid fire text messages. I couldn’t help it! It’s a habit I can’t break myself of. I mean, at least I’m not texting shorthand like I do whenever I text Ruby, so that was a personal achievement for me at least. I know Weiss would be proud, the first time I texted her using nothing but SMS she called me in a fit and yelled at me to translate whatever nonsense I tried to send her.

To Blake 8:03 pm > The one and only! -_^  
To Blake 8:03 pm > Sorry for the late night text messages, didn’t want to seem…  
To Blake 8:03 pm > well you know...  
To Blake 8:04 pm > desperate

I didn’t have to wait long for her return reply this time. I couldn’t help but smile to myself as I leaned back against the couch and propped my feet up on the coffee table.

_From Blake 8:06 pm > Well, I wasn’t going to say anything but seeing as you didn’t wait the standard 24 hours…_

“Man that is such a stereotypical thing to do… Doesn't she know that the only stereotypes I follow are wearing flannel shirts and owning a motorcycle?” I pose the question to Wendel who was chilling on the armrest of the couch. When he had moved there I’m not sure but the way he tilted his head at me while I typed out my reply was adorable.

To Blake 8:07 pm > Hey!  
To Blake 8:07 pm > I waited for like  
To Blake 8:08 pm > A whole 10 hours!  
To Blake 8:09 pm > Okay more like 7.5

From Blake 8:10 pm > That’s more like it

I mean honestly, I highly doubt there was an alternate universe version of myself that could last the quote-unquote, _“standard twenty-four hour waiting period”_ before finally caving in and texting Blake. Yeah… Nope, seven and a half hours at most, take it or leave it.

To Blake 8:11 pm > Can you blame me?  
To Blake 8:11 pm > You’re super cute!

_From Blake 8:13 pm > Not nearly as cute as you are when you blush_

Wow okay… Damn. How am I even supposed to respond to that?

To Blake 8:15 pm > You smooth MF  
To Blake 8:15 pm > I was hella obvious wasn’t I?

No doubt about it, I was pretty obvious about it. I mean, the first words out of my mouth to Blake was prime example if not the sole evidence one needed to showcase how head over heels I am for the woman. When my scroll chimed with Blake’s response, she agreed with my assumptions.

_From Blake 8:16 pm > Very_   
_From Blake 8:17 pm > Anyway, what’s up?_

I was seriously half tempted to type out ‘the roof and gas prices’ but ultimately decided against the joke. Maybe next time when we see each other. For now though, I did have a legit reasoning for texting Blake at such a late hour. Okay maybe just a late hour for me since I am typically already in bed by now.

To Blake 8:19 pm > Well, as you can imagine a certain someone has allowed me the pleasure of asking them out on a date!

_From Blake 8:21 pm > Sounds like a lucky girl._

“Ha! Look at this Wendel, she thinks she’s the lucky one… Oh boy does she have that wrong.” I tilt my scroll to show Wendel the text message. He just gave me a slow blink before beginning his loud motor-purring. Yup, he totes agrees with me.

To Blake 8:22 pm > Not nearly as lucky as I am let me tell you  
To Blake 8:22 pm > Anyway  
To Blake 8:23 pm > I was wondering if you by chance know when they would be available.  
To Blake 8:23 pm > You know  
To Blake 8:23 pm > For said date

_From Blake 8:25 pm > Hmmm… That would depend_

With a vague answer such as that, you would think it would be a cause of concern but nope! Color me intrigued.

To Blake 8:26 pm > Depend on….?

_From Blake 8:28 pm > If you are available tomorrow around six or not._

“Fuck yeah I am!” I can’t help but holler out loud. Man this day just keeps on getting better and better! First I score her number, and now I’m for sure scoring a date! I mean, I kinda knew I had already scored myself a date prior to texting Blake, but hey, a little confirmation never hurt anyone.

To Blake 8:29 pm > For you, absolutely!  
To Blake 8:30 pm > Next question  
To Blake 8:30 pm > How do you feel about motorcycles?

Yes I have to ask that because _if_ Blake wasn’t okay with motorcycles then I’d have to sweet talk Weiss into letting me borrow her car. Or convince Ruby to sweet talk her for me. One of the two.

_From Blake 8:32 pm > Riding them or in general?_

To Blake 8:33 pm > Riding

_From Blake 8:36 pm > As long as you adhere to the speed limit I can be convinced to ride one._

Psh- _Please_ … I may be a risk taker but that’s mostly when it’s just me, myself and I riding on long stretches of open road. I’m not foolish enough, or dumb enough to risk another person's life by taking idiotic risks. Not even when I’m riding with Wendel tucked away in his backpack for Pete’s sake! Even the one time he rode in my saddlebags doesn’t count because one- I didn’t know he was there. And two- even then I was driving a few miles under the speed limit anyway because I was carrying food. So yeah, not only do I find Blake’s request to adhere to the speed limit a completely justifiable request, it’s one I’m more than willing to do.

To Blake 8:38 pm > Perfect!  
To Blake 8:39 pm > See you tomorrow Blake!

_From Blake 8:40 pm > Until then Yang_

“Yes!” I cheer out, startling Wendel from his little nap on the armrest to stare wild eyed at me. “Sorry buddy, I can’t help it! I’m just so excited! Are you excited?” I reach over and pluck Wendel from his perch and hold him above my head. Even for not being fully grown yet, with my hands holding him just under his front legs he was long enough that his back paws could rest on my chest. Man and just to think he’ll get bigger! Might as well enjoy him while he’s ‘ _small_ ’ while I can. Speaking of small….

I place Wendel firmly in my lap, where he just kinda potatoes in on himself while purring as I grab my scroll once more but this time to text Ruby.

To Little Red 8:45 pm > hey r u workin 2morrow?

_From Little Red 8:46 pm > no_   
_From Little Red 8:46 pm > y?_

To Little Red 8:48 pm > need 2 swing by 2 pic up spare bike helm

Following traffic laws aside, I’m not letting Blake ride with me without _at least_ wearing a helmet which was a non-negotiable rule that I upheld. Safety first and all that jazz.

_From Little Red 8:49 pm > sure_   
_From Little Red 8:49 pm > time?_

I had to do a little thinking just then. I mean, I understand that Blake practically said she wanted our date tomorrow to be around six, but I had zero clue where I would be picking her up or even how long it would take me to get there. So using my uber math skills, polished and perfected by my college classes, I ballpark a time. Hey, if people have a patent eyeball technique then why can’t I have a patent ballpark technique? If it works, don’t fix it my dad would always say.

To Little Red 8:52 pm > 5-5:30  
To Little Red 8:52 pm > cool?

_From Little Red 8:53 pm > cool_

To Little Red 8:54 pm > sweet  
To Little Red 8:54 pm > ttyl nerd!

_From Little Red 8:55 pm > bye nerd!_

Alright sweet! Another thing checked off my checklist for tomorrow. Now I just have to actually plan the actual date itself… And for that I’ll need my laptop. Yes I could _theoretically_ use my scroll to access the interwebs but _meh_ , I have a perfectly good laptop with a faster internet connection. The only downside is that it meant I’d have to move. Whelp, sacrifices have been made for less I suppose.

“Alright Wendel, I have to move now. So either you’re coming with me or you can go back to sitting on the armrest.” When all he did was look at me with his bright amber eyes I took that to mean he wasn’t inclined to move anytime soon. “Alrighty then, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” And with that I scooped him up under one arm and carried him with me as I hunted down my laptop.

\-----Blake-----

I won’t lie, stepping out of a nice hot shower to hear Sun, my long time friend and roommate, cackling from the living room had me… Concerned. Knowing him for as long as I have, that kind of laugh pouring out of his lungs meant one thing and one thing only- He was up to something...

Just to rule out all possible scenarios I twitch my ears in his direction but don’t hear anything coming from the TV, so he’s not watching one of his mind-numbing slapstick comedies. And last I checked, his data plan didn’t allow him to use the internet on his scroll. So what had him giggling like a fourth grade schoolgirl?

My curiosity to know what trouble Sun was up to had me so concerned that I don’t even consider putting on clothes. Instead I just tighten the towel around my torso a bit more firmly as I make my way towards him. Not like he would care honestly. He’s seen me in worse states of dress after all, not that I will divulge any further information regarding such at this precise moment.

“Sun… What are you doing?” Turning the corner from our small hallway that led to the living room, I’m met with the sight of Sun, sprawled out on the sad futon we use as a couch dressed in his cut off jeans along with an unbuttoned white shirt that left his abs on full display. He was currently absorbed by whatever it was that was on his scroll that he didn’t immediately take notice of my presence. Wait… _No_ … That’s my scroll!

I make eye contact with Sun just in time for him to witness my ears folding back, displaying my clear displeasure of him using my scroll without my permission. Of course, as usual, it doesn't phase him as he just shoots me one of his good-ol-boy smiles that spreads from ear to ear. “Oh hey Blake! Enjoy your shower?”

As a matter of fact, yes I did, but I won’t let him distract me so easily as I narrow my eyes at him. “What are you doing on my scroll?” I cross my arms to further drive home how much trouble he was in with me.

“Oh this? Well you left it out here while you decided to freshen up and you got some text messages. So instead of waiting for you to get out of the shower, I decided to text them back for you.” Before I could even yell at him, or reach over and strangle him with his own monkey tail for that matter, he was tossing me my scroll. “By the way, who’s your bestie in the whole wide world? This guy!” He pointed at himself with both thumbs along with another one of his boyish grins. “I _totally_ hooked you up with that biker chick you’ve been crushing on. Oh, and the date's for tomorrow at six. You're welcome by the way.”

He did _what_!?

While I was busy trying not to openly gape at him and process what he just told me at the same time, Sun jumped off the futon and made his way to the front door with a bounce to his step. Just as possible ways of how one could commit first-degree manslaughter, hide a body in such a way that would never be found and thus get away with it were running through my head, Sun shot me a wink as he grabbed his car keys. He was already halfway out the door before I even had the chance to complete my small mental list of people I knew who owned a boat. “Anyway, let me know how it goes later! Gonna go hang with the boys so don’t wait up for me. Later gator!” And just like that he was gone.

What the hell just happened?

Well that’s a stupid question, I knew what just happened. My friend took advantage of my unattended device to play mischievous matchmaker when I didn’t need his help! I mean, _I_ was the one who told Yang to ask me out on a date in the first place, so technically speaking I already had a date lined up. What did he mean that he hooked me up? Well there was really only one way to gain answers at this point since Sun himself had made the right decision to jump ship and leave for an extended period of time. The traitor…

Shaking the remaining homicidal thoughts away I unlock my scroll with the mental reminder to change my pass-code as I bring up the text messages. It was almost a relief reading through the text messages to discover that Sun didn’t text Yang like he was using some sort of code as per his usual style. The last thing I wanted was to leave Yang with the impression that I was an uneducated slob with zero respect for the English language because of Sun's over-reliance on auto correct to catch his mistakes.

Reading the text messages further I also noticed that he didn’t say anything embarrassing… Maybe I won’t murder him after all. Reading the bit about me being okay with riding on a motorcycle though I was still inclined to cause him at least some bodily harm. They were two wheeled death machines! Why would I get on one even if it was doing the speed limit? Didn’t he know that the speed limit around here was forty-five to seventy depending on where you were?

I let out a long sigh. Was it too late to text Yang back to tell her I changed my mind about riding on the back of her motorcycle? Probably… Looking at the text messages on my scroll and thinking back, I knew Yang drove one. Even the first day we met, though she drove Weiss’s car I noticed that Yang wore a leather riding jacket. And earlier today I had even watched her ride up on the brightly colored death trap while doing some restocking. So it wasn’t any surprise honestly. And I do have to admit, if only secretly to myself, that she looked good in her motorcycle gear. Though I’m sure she would look good in anything she chose to wear...

Thinking about the robust blonde and what she may or may not look good in, I was abruptly shaken from my imagination as a new thought crossed my mind. What am I going to wear tomorrow? I sigh again as I walk towards my room, barely catching sight of my cat Shroud curled up on top of my pillow. Might as well try to solve that problem now rather than spend tomorrow morning frantically searching for something suitable to wear. No that’s not a joke, I was once almost late for work because I had spent nearly an hour finding a shirt that would be low enough but not too risque to wear.

Why might you ask? Because Weiss called me that morning to inform me that Yang, though at the time I didn’t know her name, would most likely swing by at some point that day. Actually, Weiss’s exact choice of words was that I should consider wearing something nice. Wearing a low cut shirt was Sun’s idea. Why I listened to him instead of her, I don’t know. He mentioned it was part of his master plan of _‘rendering the hot blonde speechless’_ or so he claimed at the time. Did it work? Yes, as a matter of fact it did, but we both completely forgot that Yang isn’t the only customer that swings by the pet shop on the weekends. So afterwards I was left feeling more than a little exposed as well as embarrassed as I dealt with other customers before and after Yang’s predicted encounter.

In short: I’m never doing that again. Or at least if I’m ever convinced to do it again, I’m bringing along a spare shirt with me.

Speaking of shirts… Staring at the contents of my closet I sigh again as I let my ears fold to the sides. Going on a date was… Honestly it was the last thing I expected to happen to me after only recently moving back to Vale. Don’t get me wrong, I regret nothing after meeting Yang, even if I did drag my feet for weeks previously when Weiss initially insisted that I meet with her girlfriend's sister.

I laugh humorlessly to myself as I remember running into Weiss a month or so after moving back into town. Even after all these years, she was still the same Schnee I knew from high school. Learning that she had a girlfriend of all things was a shocker though, I honestly thought she’d hook up with someone of the male gender. Guess that just meant she was rebelling against her father in more ways than one I suppose. And Ruby, who I’ve met a few times now seems like a sweet girl. And Weiss smiles more when the brunette is around even though she does her best to hide it.

I admit, I’m a bit jealous of their relationship. Setting that aside however, that still doesn’t explain how I let Weiss talk me into going along with Ruby’s grand scheme of meeting her older sister. The younger woman never out right said she was looking to hook me up with her _‘totally awesome and completely single older sister’_ , rather she was hoping that we could become friends. A good liar, Ruby Rose was not.

Looking back, I could have made her drop the entire subject if I just told them both that I had moved back to Vale because I broke up with my abusive ex-boyfriend.

_‘More like ran away from.’_ I think darkly, which was quickly followed by me viciously shaking my head. It didn’t matter, he’s currently locked up in Haven’s penitentiary and by the time he gets out he’ll be old and gray. Good riddance I say. Besides, if Yang is anything like her sister Ruby she’s a complete polar opposite to Adam. Furthermore, knowing Weiss to be a woman with a certain degree of standards, I highly doubted she would allow her girlfriend to try and hook me up with someone that she herself disapproved of.

“Or at least I hope not…” I say out loud as I finally begin to pull out various outfits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! A bit of Blake POV there at the end! Hope that switch wasn’t too confusing for you all... Anyway stick around for the next chapter! Things are getting fun. :D


	9. The bees and the flowers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date day is here! But how are Yang and Blake holding up in the meantime?

It was Sunday. Under normal circumstances that would translate to me lounging around my apartment in nothing but pj’s and dedicate myself solely to being a couch potato with Wendel being the only living creature to bare witness to my weakness for stupid rom-com marathons. Hey don’t judge, everyone has their vices alright? But anyway, that’s not what’s in store for me today! Oh no sir, I have a date!

I was so excited that I got up before my alarm clock and somehow managed to serve up Wendels breakfast before he uncurled himself from his spot on my bed to see what I was up to. Then the cleaning frenzy began. And I mean I cleaned everything to the point of being just shy of white glove cleaning. It wasn’t even like my place needed to be cleaned so thoroughly either, I was just trying to kill time I was so full of energy. I even folded my laundry! Gods I can’t even tell you the last time I did that, or even _if_ I have ever done that before.

At least the tactic worked. By the time my apartment all but sparkled my scroll showed it was ten minutes after five. Perfect! Time to head off to Ruby’s place to pick up my spare helmet. But before that I send a quick text to Blake, asking for an address of where I should pick her up while I give Wendel his dinner a bit early. The last thing I wanted was to come home to a grumpy and hungry kitty after all.

“Alright Wendel, I’ll be hanging out with Blake now. Not sure when I’ll be back so no wild parties while I’m gone okay?” I didn’t hear him meow back, no doubt he was currently busy with eating but hey, it’s not like I was expecting a response to begin with anyway. After ensuring that I had everything I was out the door and on my motorcycle as I made my way to Ruby’s house.

She and Weiss lived in a nice area that was relatively close to me. Only about a ten minute drive but it was in the opposite direction from the clinic the two worked at. I have to admit, if only to myself, that I was a bit jealous of how put together my sister was. She had a good paying job, a girlfriend, and together they bought a house. I mean come on! I feel like a poor role model every time I think about it. At least by the end of the day I’ll finally have a girlfriend.

On second thought let’s not jump the gun on that one just yet, I don’t want to wind up jinxing myself before my first date with Blake even had a chance to kick off after all. Wow, do I sound nervous or what? Well of course I’m nervous! When was the last time I went on a date? No wait, that’s a terrible question so let’s not even go there. But yeah, to answer my own question I was suddenly feeling pretty nervous all of a sudden. Was that normal? Seems like it would be a normal thing to happen. Surely I’m not the only one who’s experienced pre-date nerves, right?

Before my brain could supply me with anymore thoughts on the matter I had parked my motorcycle next to Weiss’s car and was half jogging half skipping up to their doorstep. Almost as if she had been awaiting my arrival, Ruby opened the front door with a wide smile before I even had the chance to ring the doorbell.

“You’re here! Good timing sis!” She was already swinging the door wide open and waving me inside even before she finished with her greeting.

“Well aren't you more energetic than usual. Did Weiss allow you to have cereal for dinner again?” I bet the answer was no, Weiss didn’t but knowing my dear sister, she still had some behind her girlfriends back anyway.

Ruby just laughed in such a way that I knew I was right as she busied herself with walking deeper into the house. “Nope! I’m just excited!”

I raised one questioning eyebrow. “Really? And what do you have to be excited for?” Because here she was looking like she was ready for bed, already dressed in her rose patterned pajamas and fuzzy slippers. Which, I know, completely conflicted with her current energy levels that suggest she just woke up and downed more coffee than a person her size should ever consume in one sitting.

Ruby of course just shrugs off my inquiry as she opens her ‘junk closet’, it was dubbed so because it was a random spare closet located in the hallway between their living room and kitchen with a bunch of built in shelves. It was small but she still managed to somehow disappear halfway inside of it in her exaggerated effort to root around its confined space for my spare helmet. “What? Can’t a girl be happy that her older sister is going on a date after all this time?” Ruby’s voice was partially muffled by the amount of noise she made while continuing her search.

I wanted to roll my eyes at the sight of her. I know for a fact that the closet wasn’t that big, so how hard can it be to find a single motorcycle helmet? Instead I found myself slightly confused. “How do you know I have a date?”

“You texted me yesterday about it _duh_!” My brow furrowed further. I only remember telling her that I scored a date, not when the date was. As if she could hear my questioning thoughts Ruby popped out of the closet with a knowing look as she tossed me the plain black helmet I initially came to pick up. “Also, why else would you need your spare bike helm? I know it’s not for Wendel. Plus you wouldn’t dress like _that_ if you were just hitting up the supermarket.”

“Hey, is there something wrong with the way I look?” No seriously if there was something wrong with the way I looked then I needed to race home and change before picking up Blake.

My face must have given away my genuine panic over the thought as Ruby was already shaking her, much to my relief. “No! It’s just that you don’t normally wear so many layers under your jacket is what I’m saying. But I guess the forecast mentioned it was supposed to get pretty chilly tonight, so at least if Blake gets cold you’ll have the appropriate excuse to share  
your clothes.”

Shit that wasn’t a bad idea actually, I hadn’t thought of it like that. The sudden image of Blake wearing my biker jacket to keep warm was definitely appealing. Granted the only thought I had when choosing what to wear was trying not to look too butch honestly. “Yeah okay, you got me. Yes I’m going on a date tonight, I’m actually going to be picking Blake up after this. But that’s all I’m telling you.”

Instantly Ruby turns on the puppy dog look, Gods how I hate that look. “Aww but Yang! I want _details_!”

“Absolutely not squirt!” Ruby just continued to pout at me and damn, she was too good at looking like a kicked puppy. Okay, time for plan B- cause a distraction! “Anyway, where’s Weiss hiding at?”

The mention of her girlfriend did the trick as Ruby stopped trying to use her ultimate powers of persuasion on me to look around the immediate area instead. “Oh, _uuuhhh_ she’s in her office on the phone with one of our employees from the clinic. Trying to get to the bottom of a scheduling issue or something last I checked. Routine boring stuff.” She spoke in such a rush that it was a wonder she didn’t have to take a deep breath afterwards. “More importantly sis, where are you planning on taking Blake? _Pleeease_ I wanna know!” And just like that, her infamous puppy eyes were back with a vengeance.

Damn, so much for attempting to distract her.

“Okay okay, put away the puppy dog eyes Rubes! Jeez, how you learned to weaponize that look I’ll never know.” I say with a laugh as I reach out and ruffled her hair just for good measure. “To indulge that bottomless pit you call a curious mind, I intend to take Blake out to the Marketplace. They have a bit of everything so it shouldn’t be too hard to find something to occupy us. There, happy?”

To say that Ruby looked to have lit up with joy was an understatement. “Oh you should _totally_ take her bowling! Wait no! Didn’t that new laser tag place open up at the arcade there? Go there instead!” I laughed at her childlike expression. Sheesh, from the amount of excitement she’s extruding you would think I was taking her to those places rather than Blake.

“Woah now, this is _my_ date sis! I will only go bowling or whatever if it’s something Blake wants to do, got it?” I emphasize my point by poking Ruby none too gently in the forehead. I even laughed at how she went cross eyed for a second before letting out an offended noise as she rubbed at the poked flesh.

“Ugh _fine_ , be boring!”

I just stick out my tongue like the totally mature adult that I am as I turn back towards the front door. “Anyway, I’m gonna head off to my date now nerd. Don’t do anything with Weiss that you want me finding out about.” I hear my sis make some disgusted noise in my direction as I secure the spare helmet to my saddlebags. Before driving off I check my scroll to see if Blake responded back with where I was to pick her up only to find myself laughing as I read her message. She wanted to be picked up at Menagerie? As in the very place she worked at? Wow, did this girl not know what a day off was?

“Guess I’ll just have to ask her when I see her.” I say as I finish putting on my helmet and start the engine. Before driving off I catch sight of Weiss peeking out of a window and I give her a little salute. I managed to catch her eye roll just before I backed out of the driveway and was back on the main road.

\-----

I wasn’t able to decide on what to wear before passing out for the night. To make matters worse, I overslept the next day. By a lot even… I had forgotten just how quiet the house was without the presence of Sun’s loud personality in the mornings. Whether it be from his off tune singing while taking his morning shower or the sound of loudly opening and closing various cupboards or the slamming of the refrigerator as he makes himself breakfast.

So naturally without these disruptions that I was so accustomed to, I slept through my alarm clock. Only waking to Shroud nuzzling my head rather insistently and nearly having a heart attack as my scroll said that the time was nearly eleven o’clock.

“ _Shit_ , I’m sorry Shroud, you must be hungry huh?” In answer she gave me another head butt before deftly hopping off the bed and walking in the direction of her food bowl. I groggily trudge after her while rubbing at my sleep heavy eyes. Man who would have thought that trying to figure out what to wear for a date could have exhausted me this much? The worst part is, is that I couldn’t even tell you why I was so worried about what to wear. I mean even with Adam…

“No, don’t even go there Blake. He’s out of your life, he has zero say in what makes you happy. So forget about him already…” I mutter angrily to myself as I finally catch up to Shroud who was waiting patiently by her food bowl. To further drown out any thoughts of _him_ , I busy myself with pulling out a small can of Shrouds prescribed soft breakfast food since having her tooth pulled. I even take the time to mash it up a bit before serving it to her where she immediately started munching on while simultaneously giving me the cold shoulder. Honestly I deserved it since she was supposed to be fed hours ago. I’m just surprised that Shroud hadn’t woken me up by her more usual method which consisted of her painfully kneading her claws into my back.

I let out a long sigh as I stood there for another minute or so as I watched Shroud continue to eat her food. Maybe she knew how stressed I’ve been since I came home from work yesterday. Speaking of work, I had to get dressed and ready to start my shift in thirty minutes.

“Crap…” I feel my ears droop down further. I had completely forgotten about that small detail. Not like it will interfere with my date later on, Sun at least remembered that the store closes at five-thirty on weekends. Maybe if it was dead I could close shop a bit earlier? Maybe, but I’m not going to count on it if it’s anything like last week. It was super busy for a Sunday last week. I sigh again, as I resign myself to get dressed for the day.

At least getting dressed for work presented a solution for what I would be wearing for my date. Not wanting to lug around a second pair of clothes to change into at work, I just grabbed one of my nice sweaters. It was a dark purple and it was comfy to wear on any normal day. Plus it might get cold later on so wearing it over my work shirt would help serve as an extra layer to keep me warm but not too warm, depending on where Yang planned on having our date.

Of course even thinking about the endless possibilities of where our date was going to take place had me contemplating if I should wear my bow or not. I mean, technically speaking Yang has already seen me without it the day I took Shroud to the vet. Remembering that day, I was so nervous over Shroud’s condition that I had forgotten to wear it to the vets office. And when Yang showed up unexpectedly I was surprised that she never commented on my faunus traits. I have to admit it was nice to talk normally with someone like Yang without my bow on.

Still, I don’t want to have any unpleasant run ins during my date tonight, so I ultimately decide to wear it. After tying it in place I wiggle my ears now safely hidden beneath it a few times to ensure the ribbon wasn’t too tight. And then it was off to work.

Thankfully I didn’t live too far away from my parents shop. My apartment complex was located only a block and a half away making it fairly easy to be at work in only a short ten to fifteen minute walk.

As my parents shop came into view I couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. In the months that I’ve been back home, the quaint little pet store has helped provide me with a much needed sense of normalcy. Before my return, my parents typically ran the shop themselves during the week and had the store closed during weekends. After I moved back, and of course informing them both of the circumstances that led me to come back home, they kindly gave me work by allowing me to run the shop on weekends. It was a win win for everyone, my parents got more business and I had something to occupy my time.

In fact the way I unlocked the front door, disabled the alarm followed by turning on the lights was almost muscle memory by this point. There was no thought process behind it, I just went through the motions so to speak. Natural even. Even the few regulars who showed up shortly after turning on the open sign made today seem like any other.

There was Aunt Pattie, picking up her usual order of bird seed. A tall blonde gentlemen whose name I kept forgetting because he always came in with his corgi who quite frankly scared me, though I always try to play it off. Then there was the always cheerful woman whose last name sounded like a type of strainer but it was spelt differently who would pick up stuff for her cat. There were others that came in and shopped of course, or just looked around and left without purchasing anything which was fine. Over all my shift alternated between being slow or steady, so it’s not like I could complain really. It at least made the time go by faster.

That is until five o’clock hit and everything died down. Shortly before closing I even received a text from Yang. It was a simple text message, asking where I preferred her to pick me up for tonight. I admittedly stared at it for way too long without replying. Should I tell her to pick me up here? Or should I give her instructions to my apartment? Ultimately I decided to direct her to pick me up here at the shop. It would save me the walk back to my apartment and furthermore it would prevent her from potentially meeting Sun. God’s, just thinking of the embarrassing questions he would throw at Yang like some overbearing older brother had a tremor run through my spin. Yeah, best to avoid that.

To distract myself I closed the store a few minutes early and sat in the back room while I waited. But no sooner had I sat down did my nerves start to get the better of me. Was it too soon for me to be doing this? I mean, I just recently got out of a relationship, granted it has been six months already so it’s not like I broke up with Adam yesterday or anything. Should I have waited longer?

I couldn’t handle the stress a moment longer. Without fully thinking of what my fingers were doing, I dialed Weiss number and hit the call button. Before I knew it, her voice was greeting me through the receiver. _“Hello Blake, to what do I owe the occasion?”_

Crap, what now? Well it was a bit late to play it off as a butt dial. “Nothing, I just… Wanted to talk to you before Yang shows up.”

There was a brief pause before I heard Weiss’ voice again, nailing the reason for my call in one simple word. _“Nervous?”_

I realized then that not only was I nervous, I was down right terrified. But even if Weiss was my friend, I still have my own pride to consider so I opt not to tell her that. At least for the time being. “Yeah, you could say that.”

_“What are you nervous about the most?”_ Weiss said after a heavy sigh.

“Where to start…” I realized too little too late that I had said that out loud without meaning to.

_“I hear the beginning is a good place to do that.”_

I couldn’t help but chuckle at that. It’s not like she was wrong after all. “I highly doubt I’d be able to cover all my insecurities with you in the short time frame that I have before Yang shows up if I start there Weiss.” Speaking of which, I eye the clock on the wall suspiciously. Just how long would it take Yang to get here?

There was a long pause, one I wasn’t aware that had taken place until Weiss’ voice spoke through the receiver in a gentler tone than before. _“Look Blake, I know you had already expressed your reservations about getting into a new relationship because of what you left behind in Haven. I get it. But Yang isn’t like that. I’m sure you know this already otherwise you wouldn’t have asked her out. However, if after tonight you’d rather just want to remain friends, know that I’d support your decision. Even if Ruby might whine about it, it’ll be fine.”_

I let out a breath that I wasn’t aware I was holding as a wave of relief washed over me. I mean, I knew that there weren’t any expectations of Yang and I instantly falling head over heels for each other like some fairy tale romance after just one date. Even if I found the way her biceps moved beneath her biker jacket attractive, or how the smell of her shampoo wafted off her like a perfume that left my senses tingling pleasantly. Just as I felt a hot blush creep onto my cheeks, Ruby’s excitable voice could be heard making an entrance and effectively snapping me back to reality.

_“Weiss!!! Yang just left and I figured out where she’s taking Blake! She’s taking her to the Marketplace and I tried to convince her to take her bowling or that new laser tag arena because that would be completely epic but-”_

_“_ Ruby _! Do you mind?”_ Weiss’ voice snapped out, instantly cutting off her rambling girlfriend.

“Ummm, is everything alright?” I wanted to ask what was going on but knowing Weiss, I’d figured I would get that answer soon enough.

I knew I was right the moment Weiss let out an exasperated sigh. _“Apologies Blake, Ruby got it in her head that she and I will be tailing you while you’re out with Yang.”_

Her words were quickly followed by an offended sounding Ruby. _“Hey! You’re not supposed to_ tell _her my master plan!”_ Having met the brunette a handful of times, it was almost comical how the image of her with puffed out cheeks became readily available. But that did get me thinking…

“Actually, you know what? That sounds like a good idea.” Yes, the thought of Weiss and Ruby being close by during my date later tonight had a small weight of stress lifting off my shoulders.

_“It does?”_ If they were standing in front of me, I would have laughed out loud at how both Weiss and Ruby spoke in unison.

I just shrugged in answer, then realized that they couldn’t see it. “It does. I mean, if I have a hard time or if something comes up I would feel better knowing you two are nearby.”

There was a bit of rustling on the line before Ruby’s voice sounded loud and clear. _“So just so we’re all on the same page, you_ wouldn’t _mind texting Weiss where Yang takes you so we can totally_ not _stalk you?”_

This time a small amused sound managed to escape my lips. “Sure.”

_“Aww yess!!!”_

There was another rustling noise as the scroll was presumably handed back to Weiss while Ruby rattled off what she was going to wear and how epic it was going to be as her voice trailed off in the background. _“Great, now that you have_ officially _given Ruby permission to go ahead with this bizarre scheme of hers, I suppose I’ll need to let you go so I can get ready myself.”_

“I appreciate your sacrifice Weiss.” Even though I rolled my eyes as I said it, I was smiling. Even after so many years, Weiss could still pull off the ‘ _annoyed-but-not-really_ ’ tone of voice perfectly.

_“You better! She’s going to be insufferable for the rest of the evening thanks to you.”_ Weiss let out a huff, causing my smile to widen in response.

“Yet you’re still dating her even after she’s pulled how many stunts similar to this?” Seriously, with their personalities being so completely different from one another, it was a wonder that they’ve been dating for as long as they have.

_“Too many. Talk to later Blake.”_ Even though she did her best to sound exasperated, I could still hear the note of affection in her voice.

“Later. And thank you.” As I disconnected the call, I admittedly felt better about going out with Yang. Thinking of the blonde, she could show up any minute now. Looking around the shop, I suppose I could do some cleaning until she arrived. If anything it would kill time and save me from my own nerves wrecking havoc with my emotions again. Yes, let’s not go through that again…

Grabbing a dustpan and broom, I set myself to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially had the date as part of this chapter but then meh? It didn't seem to fit the tone right so I split the chapter. But hey, we at least got to see evidence that Blake is human too and isn’t always smooth moves with a cool exterior. And of course more Ruby… I really enjoy writing her quirky personality. Anyway, see you all next week! For sure this time, the date will take place!
> 
> PS- If you squint you'll see Tai made an appearance in this chapter. Cookies for those who see it!! <3 -_^


	10. Operation code name: Date Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Date time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I'm allliiiivveee!!!))

I pulled up to Menagerie just before six, though without being able to check my scroll I wasn’t sure exactly how early I was. It didn’t matter though, no sooner had I pulled up into a parking spot and dropped the kickstand was Blake already walking through the doors and locking them behind her. And _damn_ did she look as cute as ever in her dark jeans and long purple sweater. When she turned her gorgeous eyes at me I killed the engine and gave her a wide smile.

“Heya Blake, ready for tonight?” Honestly I had about a dozen different sayings run through my head but I decided to keep it casual. Any and all blatant flirtatious greetings could wait until at least our third date, minimum. That is of course assuming that tonight goes well but I shouldn’t get ahead of myself. Especially with how Blake gave me a small smile before giving my motorcycle a weary glance that was so quick I barely caught it.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Yeah, she may have sounded neutral, or even bored but I would bet money she wasn’t all that excited about riding on my beloved bumblebee.

Speaking of my bike, I turned around and managed to unhook the spare helmet from where I secured it before motioning for Blake to come closer. “Ever ride on the back of a motorcycle before?” As expected she shook her head no. “Well come here then so we can put this on your head and go over some basics.” She was still clearly hesitant but complied.

“Okay so rules of my ride,” I start as I hand the spare helmet over to her, “while we’re at a stop light, keep your feet up on the foot rests. And when we take corners, do your best to match my movements. Otherwise just try to refrain from squirming too much, sound easy enough?” The way she gingerly nodded told me that she was still nervous about the prospect of riding second seat. I easily made the decision that if there was to be a second date, I’m totally bugging Weiss about letting me borrow her car.

Now that the rules were laid out, I helped Blake put on the helmet, ensuring that the fit wasn’t too tight or overly uncomfortable for her additional set of ears. “There we go, Now you really look like a bad ass biker chick!” As I give Blake a toothy grin I see the faintest blush blossom on her cheeks. Alright, safety rules- check. Helmet on- check. Now all that was left was for Blake to hop on the back and we were good to go! Even as she got settled behind me I could feel her hesitation when it came to where she should place her hands before wrapping them around my waist .

“Hang on tight ‘kay?” I say before revving the engine back to life. I felt Blake flinch and wrap her arms around me much tighter than she had previously. Possibly it was because of the loud noise that emitted from the V twin engines Bumblebee sported, or it could have been from something else. Either way, I wasn’t going to complain about having a beautiful woman pressed against my back. Blake had pretty much stayed that way for most of the ride as I drove us to our destination. Not like it was a long ride, maybe fifteen-twenty minutes tops.

The parking lot for The Marketplace was _packed_ , not that that was unusual since it was still the weekend after all. Honestly I don’t make it a habit of visiting this place often. Actually, now that I think about it, I’ve only been here maybe a handful of times in the last few months and even then it was only at Ruby’s insistence. The Marketplace was a massive outdoor mall that had a bit of everything for everyone, from clothing shops for the preppy high schoolers, to the goth shops included with macabre knickknacks. Not to mention the variety of restaurants and cafes that made their homes here. Like no joke, I know for a fact that there is an English style pub that’s next to a family burger joint. And across from it is a fancy Italian restaurant that shares its walls with a shady Mexican taco shop on one side and a sushi joint on the other.

Like I said, a bit of everything for everyone. Which made it perfect for a first date destination, or at least I hoped so anyway.

Even with the parking lot looking more packed than the Woodstock festival, I was lucky enough to find an open space at one of the various parking spaces meant solely for motorcycles and other two wheeled vehicles that went ‘ _zoom zoom_ ’. So I parked bumblebee next to a sexy looking Harley that I would have drooled over if it were any other day, but my attention was solely focused on something far more attractive.

I waited for Blake to get off the bike first before removing my helmet to smile at her. “So how did you like riding on the back of Bumblebee?”

She just blinked at me for a second, which I found way too cute. “Bumblebee?”

“My bike.” I said as I hopped off once the kickstand was down, patting the gas tank affectionately. Truthfully with the amount of work I’ve personally put into my bike I considered it more to be my baby, _buuut_ I thought it best not to say something that would make me sound weird. Er, well not any weirder than I’ve already made myself seem given past events at least.

Thankfully Blake just gave me a slow nod, her face looking thoughtful before she spoke. “It was… Relaxing actually. I felt like I could have taken a nap.”

Well that was a relief, still I bark out a short laugh. “Yeah let’s not do that, that doesn’t sound safe. But I’m glad it wasn’t too terrible for you.”

Blake just gave me a small knowing smile that I was quickly finding an attractive look on her as she busied herself with taking off her helmet. That’s when I noticed her bow had come loose, exposing half of one cat ear as the helmet was pulled free from her head. Admittedly I would love nothing more than to tell Blake that she didn’t need to wear the bow on our date, after all I thought her faunus traits made her more attractive. But I had to concede that there might be some reason for her to continue wearing one in public. What that reasoning was or might be I’m not sure, I mean I have a hunch but I wasn’t going to pry. Still, I place my helmet on the seat of my motorcycle before reaching up to fix the bow.

When Blake’s eyes widened at seeing my hands reaching towards her face I realized I hadn’t voiced what I was doing. “One second Blake, your bow is coming loose. Here, let me fix it for you.” I made sure to sound apologetic as I continued with my intended goal and it seemed to work. Blake went still as stone while I readjusted her bow as gently as I could, successfully rearranging the bow back into place without harming the undoubtedly sensitive appendages it hid beneath. “There we go, much better! By the way, have I told you that you look really cute wearing a bow?” And just for good measure I give her a flirty wink.

She looked shy all of a sudden, holding up the spare helmet in a way that made me think she was trying to hide behind its shiny black surface as Blake made eye contact with the ground. “Thanks... But this is…” Even as she allowed her sentence to trail off, I didn’t need to hear the hidden concern in Blake’s voice to realize what she was going to say. So I interrupted her by gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey listen, I don’t care what that bow hides. All I see is you Blake.”

She let out a single huff that spoke volumes of how much she thought of that statement. Which was not a very encouraging sound if I might add. “That’s what you say now but…” She didn’t finish her sentence because I, once again, already had a hunch of what she was going to say and I wasn’t going to have any of it. Yes Blake’s fears were valid, very much so, but I had to prove to her somehow that I wasn’t like whatever racist asshat she unquestionably has encountered in the past, present or future.

“Nope! No buts Blake.” I shook my head, causing a pair of confused golden irises to finally look at me. “Having an extra pair of appendages won’t change how I think about you. And I happen to think you’re pretty awesome. Emphasis on the pretty.” My words alone may not be enough to rid years of ingrained fear, but at least I succeeded in causing a nice blush to appear on Blake’s cheeks

“Flatterer.” She let out an honest sound of amusement as she shoved her helmet at me. Not hard mind you, it was like a light shove of the shoulder in comparison. I still take hold of the helmet with a light laugh of my own.

“I try. Now, what shall we do first?” I was just securing both helmets to my bike when my stomach took that moment to let everyone within a ten foot radius know what its thoughts were on the matter. I immediately paused in what I was doing, silently wishing that a black hole would form and swallow me up. Man, talk about embarrassing!

Blake on the other hand found it hilarious apparently as she tried, and failed mind you, to smother a giggle over the situation. “I think your stomach just made that decision for us.”

I was too embarrassed to immediately respond so I just smiled awkwardly as I finished securing the helmets to bumblebee. Once that was done I wordlessly offered my hand to Blake as we made our way towards the nearest directory. Hey, I might have been here enough to know where most of the restaurants were located, but that didn’t mean Blake would like anything that I picked. So once we located the directory with a map of the outdoor mall included, I made a show of pointing at the places listed under ‘food and drink’.

“Alright Blake, what do you have a craving for this fine evening?” She rolled her eyes at my goofy grin but hey, I have to play off my earlier embarrassment somehow.

“Why are you asking me? It wasn’t my stomach growling back there.” Ouch, she just had to remind me. Oh well, I can work with this!

“Babe, I’ll have you know I’m a college student who could eat anything that is one, edible and two, didn’t come out of a garbage can. So in short, I would like your help narrowing down our choices before I eat everything in sight.” I felt like my heart just about exploded as Blake hit me with another one of her knowing smiles with the addition of one lifted eyebrow. Yep, consider it official that I am attracted to this woman and I’m a complete sucker for that smile of hers.

Thankfully Blake finally turned her gaze towards the directory while I content myself with watching her scan over the list of various restaurants as she trailed an index finger down the plexiglass surface. Curiously, I noticed that she paused over one section before quickly continuing down the list. Peeking over Blake’s shoulder I couldn’t help but smirk, finding it amusing that she had paused over the seafood section. It really shouldn’t have been a surprise, given that Blake was a feline faunus but it’s not like I would be the one to tease her about it. Seafood was delicious after all!

“You thinking Sushi?” It was almost comical how I saw Blake’s bow twitch as her head whipped up to stare at me with an almost hopeful look flash across her face before she managed to school it into something more neutral.

“I was actually thinking maybe burgers…” She trailed off as she stared back at the directory. Burgers, yeah right, like I’d believe such a blatant lie. Little did she know it was already too late, I totally saw her drool at the mention of sushi. Okay maybe not _literal_ drool, but you get the idea.

“Right, if burgers are really what you want then I can’t say no. But I’ll have you know there is a sushi place my sister swears by just around the corner actually. Assuming this map is accurate at least.” Just like I thought, Blake perked up though she was totally trying to downplay it for whatever reason. So without further debate I made sure I was reading the map right and then gave Blake a big ‘ol smile as I started heading in the general direction of the restaurant.

\-----

When Yang started off in a random direction I almost had to jog to catch up to her. Thankfully she didn’t get too far and even offered her arm out for me to take. I felt slightly embarrassed at being so transparent in how easily she was able to pick up on what I wanted. And here I was trying to think of what _she_ liked. Which was stupid honestly, she had just mentioned that she was down for anything yet I still found myself falling back on old habits. I tried not to sigh dejectedly about it as Yang and I continued to walk.

At least the atmosphere was good at distracting me from my thoughts. I admittedly have never visited a whole mall that boasted to be an outdoor mall, only the more traditional ones that contained a roof over your heads at all times. So walking in between the shops and being able to look up and see the sky take on the hues of early evening was… New.

It was during one of these moments where I was mesmerized by the simple act of staring up that Yang stopped, snapping my attention back to ground level and came face to face with a relatively small looking restaurant. The sign read ‘ _The Rolling Tamago_ ’, and even though I couldn’t see past the tinted shop windows I could smell the alluring scent of seafood and rice waft through the storefront. As I was about to ask Yang if this was the place, she was already opening the door for me. It was such a sweet gesture that I couldn’t help but offer her a shy smile in return.

As we silently made our way inside, the first thing I noticed was how much larger the interior was as it seemed to stretch impossibly far. The second thing I noticed was the conveyor belts that separated the aisles from one another. On the slowly moving conveyor belt were what looked like small containers. I was so distracted trying to determine what they contained that I hadn’t noticed Yang was trying to get my attention until she nudged an elbow gently into my side.

“Hmm? I’m sorry what was that?” Even as I snapped my attention back to the blonde I could see amusement playing behind her lilac colored eyes.

She let out a light hearted chuckle just as I also took notice of the hostess standing there offering us both a welcoming smile. “Would you two be okay with sitting at the bar or would you prefer sitting somewhere else tonight?”

“Oh um, anywhere is fine.” I felt so put on the spot that I ended up muttering my response. Why did Yang wait for me to decide instead of just answering her herself? Thankfully the hostess didn’t seem to mind as she just led Yang and I to the bar. Though it was less of an actual bar and more like we sat directly in front of the sushi chefs and other kitchen staff. It was probably the worst place for me to sit as I instantly hone in on one chef who was in the middle of delicately slicing a fillet of tuna, causing my mouth to water.

“And to think you wanted burgers…” Yang’s amused voice drew my attention away making me realize I was caught staring, again. Turning my attention towards her instead, I noticed she was even giving me a knowing look as she was already seated on the bar stool. Well, I suppose my love for seafood was a short lived secret, not like I intended to keep it a secret. I highly doubted I would have been able to anyway. Still, I do my best to play it off as I finally take my seat next to her.

“Yes, well I was trying to be considerate seeing as I don’t know what foods you like and I thought burgers would be a safe bet. So forgive me for thinking so foolishly.” I tried to pitch my tone to convey as much dry sarcasm as I dared. That is before I realized perhaps a little too late that Yang may think that I was complaining.

Just as I was mentally trying to figure out a way to take back my words, my fears were immediately squashed as I felt Yang bump her shoulder against mine with that warm smile of hers that never seems to leave her face. “It’s all good Blake. And you’re right, burgers would have been a good fall back plan, but sushi was a _way_ better idea.” It was then that I noticed she had a small stockpile of plates containing different types of sushi in front of her with an equally small pile of clear plastic tops sat next to the plates. A little shocked, I finally gave the containers on the conveyor belt a better look. Sure enough, they were actually single servings of the various types of sushi and other delicacies the restaurant had to offer.

“So how does this work?” Yes I had to ask that, even though it was apparent that Yang was already helping herself to food, I didn’t know what was considered proper protocol. Though maybe I could have asked when Yang didn’t have a mouth full of gyoza. Oops.

“Hm?” Oh how she looked funny yet still attractive while resembling a deer in the headlights. I watched with a small apologetic smile as she chewed faster in order to answer my inquiry. “Oh, just grab whatever you’d like.” Even before I could offer any sort of protest she was already shaking her head. “It’s alright Blake, I got dinner. No butts. Sorry if you were expecting to have a cute first date argument over who gets to pay the bill. You’ll just have to wait until next time.”

I couldn’t stop my questioning look. She was assuming we were going to have a second date already even though tonight's date barely started? Truthfully it’s not like I could come up with an excuse to dissuade such a thought. At least not right now seeing as things have been going well, but as the saying goes, the night was still young. Then I had a sudden thought as I gave Yang one of my small smiles that caused her to blush occasionally. “But then it wouldn’t be a first date argument then.”

Just like I thought I saw a small dusting of pink appear on Yang's cheeks. She played it cool though as she just shrugged before plopping another piece of gyoza into her mouth while giving me what I could only assume was a challenging look. Or maybe I just took it as challenging, I don’t know anymore. We always seem to end up playing this silent game of wits that even I don’t know what the rules are, but I thought it was fun so I at least wasn’t going to stop playing.

I just shook my head lightly, silently conveying that Yang won this round at least, and waited for what was labeled as toro sushi to come closer so I could grab a plate. And just like that our date had felt like it had officially begun. Yang at one point took off her motorcycle jacket as we chatted, though I’m not sure when exactly as our conversation of course started off by us talking about our respective feline pets. I had to admit though, if only silently to myself, that flannel was a good look on her. And I wasn’t just saying that because her biceps could be seen flexing beneath the fabric. It was certainly a plus though.

Overall I had fun, I even laughed a bit at a few of Yang’s terrible puns. At some point I took advantage of her absence while she away using the restroom to text Weiss like I had promised, letting her know where I was with the added assurance that everything was going well so far. I didn’t receive any reply back but it wasn’t like I was expecting one either.

As promised earlier, Yang asked for the check just as we were both feeling the effects of eating so much rice. Still I tried my best to insist on paying a portion of the bill, seeing as there was a considerable pile of plates between us. So I knew it couldn’t have been cheap but she still insisted on paying it all herself. She couldn’t stop me from leaving a tip though, so at least I managed to pay for something.

As we left I found myself in better spirits than I thought I would be, I even chuckled as Yang made a show of patting her stomach. “Oh man Blake, I don’t know about you but I think a little walking is in order to help trim down this food baby I have growing.”

I hum my agreement as I wordlessly link my left arm with her right. “What, you don’t think you’d look good rolling down the sidewalk towards our next destination?” Truth be told I never thought myself to be funny. Quiet, reserved and maybe even a little standoffish at times sure, but not funny. Apparently Yang thought otherwise as she was currently laughing as if I told some grand joke as we started walking in a random direction.

When she finally calmed down some she gave me another one of those smiles that warmed me to the core. “Oh I see how it is, you just want to push me around eh?” She chuckled a few more times while I made a conscious effort to prevent my ears from folding back. I felt embarrassed as that was not how I intended my words to be taken. My only consolation was that the blonde was laughing it off. Still I felt a change of subject was in order least I say something else that might not be so easily laughed off.

I rack my brain for things to say as we pass by a few shops in comfortable silence. The mall was busier now,groups of people consisting of friends and family milling about as they looked for something to do or just strolling about as they enjoyed the various fairy lights above that illuminated their path. It was in one of these moments that I realized I was over-complicating things and instead did my best to face the blonde, succeeding only in viewing her profile “So where to next?”

I watched her pursed her lips in thought for a second, finding the way her brows scrunched in a rather cute fashion before she turned her head slightly to smile at me. “That would depend.”

I was perhaps a bit distracted by how close we were, so I didn’t immediately catch on to what she said. When my mind decided to catch up I was left a tad confused. “On…?” I managed to drag out the word in addition to giving Yang a raised brow, hopefully not giving away how I was admiring the way the scattered fairy lights above made her eyes seem more purple than lilac.

“Well, what do you normally do for fun?” I must have quirked my brow higher or given some other look that conveyed my confusion at being asked something so random that caused Yang to chuckle just then. “What? Is it too soon to ask what your favorite hobbies are?”

I let out a small laugh as I didn’t know how else to immediately respond to that. I mean, how would learning that I loved to stay in and read would help us figure out what to do next on our date? Did Yang just misinterpret my question? Well if that was the case then I suppose I should clarify. “No it’s not that. I meant what about you? What would _you_ like to do next?”

“ _I_ would love to do whatever it is that makes you smile.” Oh how dare she be so smooth…

\-----

Blake was laughing, like honestly laughing. I didn’t even think what I said was funny, I thought I was being honest. But hearing her laugh ring out was, well, unexpected for one, but it was like music to my ears. When she started to calm down I couldn’t refrain from giving her an affectionate look. “Too cheesy?” I’m sure the answer would be yes because let’s face it, I usually am when I’m trying to be suave.

She shook her head but didn’t answer other than patting my arm affectionately as we started walking again, when we had stopped I couldn’t tell you. I mean seriously! Ever since we left the restaurant I’ve been doing my best to not just openly stare at Blake, she was so pretty! Even as we ate dinner, (which by the way ended up being _really_ expensive but let’s not go there), it was insanely difficult for me to not just ogle at her.

We continued to stroll past the various shops in silence, just enjoying each other's company up until we walked by a bookstore and Blake suddenly paused. I swear if she wasn’t wearing her bow, I bet her ears would be held at attention with how intently she was eyeing the storefront. Not like it was anything special in my opinion, it looked like any other bookstore though maybe just a bit tinier than one would expect. Especially with a slogan like ‘ _home to every book under the sun_ ’, that was written in elegant print just below the shop name.

When Blake turned her golden eyes questioningly at me I couldn’t help but smile as I had a hunch about what she was about to ask. “Would you mind if we went inside?”

Ha, called it. Still, hell would have to freeze over before I tell her no while she’s giving me a look that was screaming for me to say yes. “Sure.” Like at the restaurant I held the door open for her as we entered and were greeted by the sound of a bell chiming above the door. The place was jam packed with tall standing shelves that curved beneath the weight of so many books. There were a few other people, either seen perusing the aisles or flipping through a book. You know, the usual suspects one sees while in a bookstore I suppose.

I nudged Blake gently with my shoulder, drawing her attention away from the sea of books laid out before us. “So, am I helping you look for anything in particular?” Even as I smile I also pitch my voice to something that was just above a whisper. Not sure why, guess it’s just the presence of so many books that makes me think of being in a library and always having to be quiet.

Memories of perturbed librarians aside, I just about died at the small coy smile Blake gave me in return as we walked farther into the bookstore. “If I said yes, would you make fun of me?”

It was a fair question. I mean, if it was Ruby asking me I would already be teasing her immensely about whatever adventure filled fictional nonsense that was her current fancy. Buuut seeing as this was Blake we were talking about, and last I checked she and I shared no relation whatsoever, I just shrugged. “Make fun of you? Never. Though I make no promises that I won’t tease you about it later.”

Blake’s only response was a light humm as she led me down one row of books. Together we browsed for a few minutes, though I barely was able to refrain from snickering out loud at a few of the books we came across because let’s face it, some of the titles are just so ridiculous. No joke! I’d like to see someone come across a book that was literally colored like a rainbow with a peacock riding a unicorn titled ‘ _This Book is Gay_ ’ and _not_ laugh at it. Thankfully the few times I was caught chuckling, I would point at the source of my amusement and Blake would either smile or huff out an amused sound of her own.

Still, as we were browsing our third row of books I couldn’t stop myself from blurting out what was possibly an obvious question. “So I take it you like to read?”

“I do. What about you? What do you do for fun?” How nerdy was it that Blake answered my question without so much as looking up from reading the back of a book? Pretty nerdy, but in an attractive way. Actually, I really wanted to pluck the book from her hands and kiss her.

Oh boy that was actually pretty tempting... Shit, I have to shake the thought away before I act upon my stupid impulses. “Oh me? I’m boring I’m afraid.” I try to shrug it off as nothing though Blake of course places the book she was reading back on the shelf to look me over. Damn it damn it _damn it_ , why does she have to look at me like _that_?

She has that stupidly sexy smirk playing on the corner of her lips and it’s all I can do to not gulp. “Tell me anyway.”

I do my best to return the smile though I think I fail at the level of playfulness that is peeking behind her golden eyes. “Only if you promise not to judge me too harshly.”

She hums, almost in thought as she delicately plucks another book from the shelf and flips it over to read the back. “I won’t, but I make no promises that I won’t tease you about it later.” Damn, to have my own words tossed back at me. And by the way Blake glanced in my direction before returning her gaze back to the book, it’s like she was confirming to see if I had picked up on it or not. Well of course I did, why wouldn’t I?

I mean… Why does she have to be so, so… Ugh- _everything_! Not only was she attractive with smooth moves and a silver tongue, but she was proving to have a sassy side that I am finding absolutely irresistible. Suddenly I feel very fortunate that we are on a date together, for several reasons of course. If I had a few minutes of uninterrupted brain power I might even be able to list those reasons, but currently that’s not possible. Because one, my brain was already mush with all these temptations begging me to do something and two, I was currently busy trying to muster enough function to actually think of an answer to her question that didn’t make me sound like a sad lonely individual.

Actually, F it, it’s not like I actually do anything that’s interesting anyway. Might as well own up to it now because she’s bound to find out later. Here’s hoping it doesn’t have any negative effects on our date, or any future dates… “Alright, but if I bore you to death just know that I warned you.”

Blake gave me another one of those coy smiles of hers as she placed the book back on the shelf before facing me like I had her rapt attention. We’ll let’s see how long that lasts. “I’m not kidding when I say I’m boring. As I mentioned earlier I’m a college student, studying automotive repair with a focus in motorcycles but I can work on cars too. Other than that I work the graveyard shift as a security guard. So yeah, as you can see I’m _swamped_ with so many hobbies I barely make time to sleep and give Wendel his brushies.”

At first Blake offered me an impressed look when I mentioned my degree in the making, then immediately the expression was followed by her nearly snorting out a laugh at the word ‘brushies’. Yeah I make up the weirdest terms sometimes. I blame it on Ruby. Why? Because she’s not here to defend herself, that’s why.

She looked like she was about to make some comment but the sound of a scroll chiming had us both patting our pockets. It turned out to be Blake’s scroll as mine didn’t show any new messages. She gave me the most adorable apologetic smile as she typed out a quick reply before re-pocketing her device. “Sorry, just my roommate wondering when I’ll be home.”

“Oh?” She had a roommate? Not that that was bad, I just found it interesting is all. And to be fair, it’s not like I had asked about her living situation earlier, so yeah, learned something new!

Blake just looped her arm through mine as she led me down another row of books. Man, this woman could lead me anywhere and I would gladly follow her, just saying. “Don’t worry, I told them I’ll be home whenever I feel like it.” I blinked, who? _Oh!_ Right, she was talking about the roommate. Damn, there I go again being all distracted by our close proximity.

My brain of course chose that moment to fully process the whole conversation. By telling her roommate that she’ll be home whenever she feels like it, did that mean she was enjoying herself so far? I certainly hope so! I gave her a wide grin as we continued down another aisle.

We spent a whole friggin hour inside the bookstore. I never thought that was possible! Man, Blake really was a book nerd. She even bought two books before we left though besides the titles saying that they were part of the ' _Ninjas of Love'_ series, she wouldn’t tell me what the premise of the books were. She even picked them up from an end-cap, so I wasn’t even able to tell what genre these books belonged to. Though if I were to guess, I would assume they belonged to the sappy romance genre. When I mentioned as much, Okay, _teased_ was more like it, I received a light smack to the shoulder and a blush.

Yup, based off her reaction alone I’m like ninety-eight percent certain Blake was totally into that sort of thing...

\-----

It was dark out by the time we left the store, the fairy lights casting everything in an ethereal glow as they illuminated the pathways. I didn’t have a destination in mind at this point, and I don’t think Yang did either as we just allowed our feet to carry us as we weaved through the countless people also enjoying the cool evening air. And to be honest, I was okay with how the night was progressing thus far. A lot of my stress from earlier was now gone as I found myself just enjoying the atmosphere.

My mind began to wander as Yang and I continued to walk aimlessly. Now, I know I really shouldn’t have any thoughts of _him_ , seeing as I didn’t want his memory to cast a shadow over my evening but I couldn’t help but think of the multitude of ways Yang was already proving to be… Well, _not_ him.

I felt like laughing at myself all of sudden. Of Course Yang was nothing like him, for starters she was kind and caring. Hell she’s even able to pick up on things no matter how subtle they are. Not to mention Adam wouldn’t be caught dead walking inside a bookstore. They were ‘a waste of time’, he always claimed. Yet, Yang’s words from earlier kept ringing in my head. _“_ I _would love to do whatever it is that makes you smile...”_ It was undoubtedly the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard, but more importantly it was spoken with such honesty that I was struck speechless. Even now I can’t help the fond smile that spreads across my face as I recall the memory.

I was dragged back to reality as I heard the sound of my scroll sounding with an incoming text message in my pocket. Yang must have heard it as well as she patted her own pockets before taking note of my apologetic expression as we stood off to one side, allowing others to pass by while I checked my scroll. Unsurprisingly it was from Weiss again. It was pretty much a copy of her last message that I received back at the bookstore, a simple message asking where Yang and I were or planning on being.

Before I had the chance to type out a reply, my attention was drawn back to Yang as the blonde bumped her hip against mine. “Roommate again?”

“Yes, sorry…” I give her another apologetic look as I pocket my scroll without responding to Weiss. Not like I knew what I was going to tell her anyway, so perhaps it was for the best.

Yang just shrugged off my apology, giving me another one of her smiles that curiously makes me feel warm. “No need to be sorry. Heck I remember when Ruby went on her first date, I was sending them both text messages every ten minutes.” Oh right… Yang was Ruby’s older sister. I suddenly wonder how she would handle knowing my friendship with both her and Weiss. Better question, how would she handle knowing that our meeting was cleverly orchestrated because of them? Probably best to keep that information to myself for the time being.

Still, the thought of Yang blowing up Weiss’s phone while out on a date with Ruby amused me. “Protective much?”

If I thought that Yang’s smile left me feeling warm, then her laughter left me feeling like I was being bathed in sunlight. Her laughter was brief, too brief in my opinion, but the smile she shot me then more than made up for it. “Hey, it’s my right as an older sister to occasionally transform into an overbearing mama bear! Weiss is okay though, even if I give her shit everytime I see her. She’s a pro at managing the ball of energy that is my sister.” I do my best to not look like I already know who these people are. Again, if Yang is to find out that her sister along with her reluctant girlfriend have been trying to hook us up for some time now, it won’t be heard from me. I will gladly play ignorant in this matter.

We started to walk again after that. Though we hardly made it a few steps before Yang struck up the conversation again. “So, what’s your roommate like? Are they like you?”

I quirked my brow at her. What exactly did she mean by that? Only one way to find out I suppose. “Are you asking if they are a faunus or...?” As soon as the words left my mouth I wanted to take back the defensive tone in which I spoke them. Before I could apologize or even reword my question Yang barked out an amused sound.

“I thought I told you that I could care less about what extra appendages a person has Blake?” Gods why did she have to look at me in such an endearing manner? ”What I _meant_ was if they were quiet, outgoing or perhaps a fellow book nerd like yourself.” The way she grinned at me then, I knew she was teasing me, so I felt obligated to poke her in the ribs as retaliation.

As she squirmed away with a light laugh I let out a huff. Serves her right… “I doubt I could get Sun to sit still long enough to read a single page from a book. He’s outgoing for sure, he has a lot of friends and makes them easily enough. Otherwise he’s like the obnoxious little brother I’ve never had.”

Besides me I feel rather than see Yang nod. “So you’re an only child then I take it?” It was my turn to nod. “Interesting…”

“Interesting how?” Because I personally didn’t see what was so interesting about that small bit of information.

She shrugged, making it seem like a delicate gesture. “I don’t know, I just think it’s interesting is all. I mean, Ruby is only two years younger than me, so I can’t really remember what it felt like to be an only child.” Oh, well, I guess that made sense. I couldn’t really imagine growing up with a sibling, so I guess that made things even then, right?

It was then that I noticed that we weren’t too far away from the movie theatre. Now, I’m not usually one to watch movies, or television for that matter seeing I normally preferred to curl up with a good book. But the thought of having the excuse to snuggle close to Yang’s warmth was tempting. It took me a few seconds to come to a decision. “You think anything interesting is playing right now?”

The way Yang smiled at me then, so full of radiance and warmth, had me smiling in return. How her smiles had such an effect on me I’m not sure but quite frankly I didn’t really care.

It didn’t take us long to pick out a movie. We saw that the movie Onward conveniently had a showing within the next tenish minutes so we made the choice to watch that one. And this time I didn’t give Yang the chance to pay for anything as I made it to the self checkout kiosk before her and paid for the both of us. Yes she pouted about it, but then made the comment that she was going to get drinks and that I couldn’t stop her. Not like I made an effort to either as it presented me the perfect opportunity to text Weiss back finally. By the time we made it to our seats with drinks in hand, Weiss had only responded with a simple thumbs up emoji.

Overall the movie was good. Cheesy, but what did you expect when the movie was more targeted towards children? Outside the night air had gotten so chilly that it was all I could do to not shiver as the temperature seemed to laugh at my thin sweater. Why was it so cold? Oh right, it was still March, that’s why. I was startled when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders before my brain realized it was just Yang as I proceeded to melt into her warmth. I felt her chuckle, but instead of commenting on my inability to handle any weather below seventy degrees she asked, “So what ‘cha think of the movie?”

It took me a moment to respond. Not that I didn’t know what to say, it was just that I couldn’t bring myself to form a coherent sentence while simultaneously figuring out where I should place my hands. Do I wrap them around her torso? Would that be too forward of me? Or should I just keep my hands to myself? “I thought it was cute. Even with their strange rationalization to modernize mythical creatures to fit in today’s modern society.” I ultimately decided to wrap an arm around Yang’s waist, she was warm so here’s hoping she didn’t mind the additional contact.

We walked in silence for a bit, though this time it would appear that we were heading back into the direction in which we came. A shame, I was enjoying myself after all. But like the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. Just as I was enjoying the silence shared between us, Yang let out a small amused sound. “You’re just saying that because you’re upset that they made unicorns their version of trash pandas.”

I’m appalled to admit that the sound that escaped me resembled more of a snort than a laugh at that comment. “No I am not.” I actually found it one of the more amusing aspects of the movie that they took a creature that normally represented purity, honor and strength and made them out to be a nuisance of society within their five seconds of screen time.

The look Yang gave me then was one of playful mischief if I ever saw one. “No? Then you’re just jealous that they weren’t as cool as the biker pixies then?” Okay, that I had to roll my eyes at. But instead of falling into the obvious trap of a playful debate, I decided to switch things up a bit. After all, who said I couldn’t have a bit of fun of my own?

“You are just trying to distract me from the fact that you cried at the end.” I even gave her a smirk because I could.

Yang made a brilliant display of looking offended just then, making me wonder if she was ever part of a drama club or improv group in high school. The effect was ruined however by her trying not to laugh. “What? Blatant lies! You have absolutely no proof!”

I just give her an exaggerated nod just as we passed the bookstore we entered earlier. “Hmm, if the denial lets you sleep at night then I guess there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“You wound me.” Again with the theatrics. She was something else that’s for sure. Still, she was proving fun to tease.

“If I kiss you would it make it better?” I don’t know where that came from. I suddenly felt like crawling into a hole and hiding. That is if I didn’t happen to catch the way Yang’s cheeks instantly turned a brilliant rosy hue that had nothing to do with the chilly evening air. Oh yes… She is most certainly fun to tease.

Perhaps that’s why I felt like it was only natural for me to lean up and kiss her on the cheek.

\----

Tonight just kept getting better and better! First date with Blake couldn’t have gone any smoother in my most humble opinion. I even scored a kiss before we made it back to Bumblebee! Okay so it may have been a simple kiss on the cheek but come on! It has to count for something. I at least for sure won brownie points when I offered my jacket to Blake before I embarked on the quest of taking her home. The way she shivered as we left the movie theatre didn’t escape my notice after all. Partially why I decided to wrap an arm around her shoulders. When she returned the gesture to wrap the arm not holding onto her purchased books around my waist… Yeah I was ecstatic.

Following the directions to Blake’s place was simple enough. I was a bit surprised however to learn she lived like a literal stone's throw away from the pet shop. Meh, it’s not like I’m one to judge. After all, from the outside her place looked nicer than mine. Her complex looked like it was filled with small families with how neat the place looked. By comparison my complex screamed _‘college students who hate dorms live here’_. I wish I was joking…

I pulled up into an empty space within the guest parking area. Admittedly I was really reluctant for this night to end so I killed the engine just to stall for more time. I managed to turn around just in time to see Blake gracefully slide off the back and take off her borrowed helmet in one lithe motion as if she’s done it a thousand times. “So this is me.” I must have been staring at her in some amusing fashion, knowing me it was probably a pitiful expression because she laughed at me. It was a light sound that definitely gave me butterflies but more importantly it brought me back to earth.

“Mind if I walk you to your apartment?” Even as I asked I was already taking off my helmet. Gods I hope she said yes because I for sure will be disappointed if she said no.

“How chivalrous of you.” Well it wasn’t a no, so I set my helmet down on my seat next to the spare helmet and, in true gentlemen fashion, offered her my arm. I even managed to hear Blake let out the girliest giggle yet as I gave her a cheesily accented ‘ _after you my lady_ ’ as we headed down the cobbled pathway leading into the apartment complex.

We walked side by side as we slowly made our way to the apartment building located farthest from the entrance. Now, I may not be the smartest crayon in the box, not saying I’m a ‘dumb blonde’ or anything and I’ll punch the first person who calls me that, but to me it seemed like even Blake was reluctant to have our date come to an end. Maybe it was in the way she leaned into my side as we walked. Or even how her already slow gait got even slower as we approached a first floor apartment with a familiar black blob standing vigil in the windowsill.

“Looks like someone waited up for you.” I joked once it was clear we’ve officially made it to our destination. Shroud, as if she understood what I said let out a meow from where she sat, though from my point of view it just looked like a silent meow because of the distance between us and my lack of super hearing. Blake on the other hand gave her cat a fond look before turning her attention back to me. Now, I know it was supposedly cold out, evident in the way Blake still wore my jacket. But to me, the way she looked at me had me feeling all kinds of warm. Would it be weird if I leaned in to kiss her? I know of the first date rule saying something like no kissing, but hey! She totally kissed me first back at the mall! Even if it was a simple kiss on the cheek…

F it, it was too tempting not to do it. With all the grace of a pigeon-toed penguin I leaned down, making my intent clear as day. I was pretty thrilled when Blake ever so slightly tilted her head up in response, my last thought was about giving myself a high five for ending the night on a high note when sudden loud banging rudely interrupted the moment.

I’m pretty sure Blake and I both gave ourselves whiplash as our attention was drawn to the window where Shroud was previously seen. It wasn’t a black cat I saw though, rather a male individual with messy blonde hair and his face plastered against the window. His breath fogging the glass with every word he shouted at us. “Oh my god is this her? Is this that biker chick you’ve been crushing on! Sup!” The way he spoke so rapidly with clear excitement in his voice, I couldn’t help but blink dumbfoundedly at this dude because _damn_... And here I thought Ruby was the only person on this side of the planet that was capable of resembling a squirrel on caffeine.

“Sun!” I almost laughed at the way Blake practically hissed out the words. Even her bow was tilted back slightly. I bet if she didn’t have the cloth restricting the movements of her feline ears they would be tilted all the way back.

As if he didn’t hear her, Sun continued to yammer away much like my own sister would if our roles were reversed. Oh Gods what would Blake think of my sister? Nope that’s a problem for another day… “So Blake, did you have fun on your date? Are you going on another one? Am I invited this time?” This time I could clearly see a tail the same shade of blonde as his hair flick back and forth behind him. Was he also a cat faunus? Nah that can’t be right, he seemed too playful for that...

“ _Sun_!” I nearly jumped at the ferocity that was behind Blake’s voice just then. Damn, she was kinda hot when she got upset…

It did the trick though. Sun had a look of recognition on his face as he finally peeled his face away from the window, leaving a Picasso worthy face smudge on the glass as he did so. “What? Oh, _shi_ \- my bad, I’m totally interrupting your moment huh? I’ll just… I’ll just head back inside then. Let you two finish this up and all that jazz. Nice meeting you by the way!”

Wow this dude. No sooner had he disappeared behind the window curtain I started laughing. “Holy crap you weren’t kidding, he _totally_ rocks the obnoxious little brother vibe.” And I swear my stomach butterflies just about exploded as Blake gave me a sheepish expression with a gentle blush on her cheeks. Damn she was way too cute to be true right now.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about him.” Aw crap, her roommate's interruption totally ruined the moment, but now that I thought about it, he at least brought up a very good question...

“It’s all good. But he did make a good point.” I couldn’t stand the way her golden eyes stared questionably at me just then, so I quickly found my boots to be very interesting at that moment. Gods I’m so hopeless. “Would you like to do this again sometime? Go on a date I mean.”

I saw her shoes come toe to toe with mine before I felt her delicate fingers hook under my chin. Oh damn she was close… Play it cool Yang, you got this! “I would love to go on another date with you Yang.” Before I knew what was properly happening, her lips were on mine and sweet baby of Light!! Her lips were warm and soft and they were already retreating before I could properly appreciate both.

It took me a second to come back down to earth after that. Saying I was on cloud nine was an understatement of the century. If it was possible I was on an even higher cloud! Fuck, I was the Goddamn Rocketeer flying the motherfucking skies even!! Because I got a kiss! No wait, she said yes to a second date! Even better!

“Fuck yeah!!” Blake’s laugh made me realize that I had said that out loud. Whoops, my useless lesbian is showing again. “I mean, sweet!” There was a bit of a pause then, what was there to say now? Fuck what time was it actually? Oh shi- a quick look at my scroll said it was nearly eleven at night. Time really does fly when you’re having fun huh? Still, I give Blake an apologetic look. “I should get going, it’s getting late and I regrettably still have class tomorrow. I’ll text you later yeah?”

It was too cute how her golden eyes seemed to twinkle with playfulness just then. “You better.” Oh yeah, I’m a total goner for this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F-ing finally I finish this chapter. Sorry for the long delay everyone. I was all set to have this sucker done and edited then everything went to shit with this Covid-19 business. (Nasty stuff, hope you all are staying safe!!) And it sucks because my sibling, husband and yours truly are all essential workers so we can’t just bunker down and wait till everything blows over. And boy has it been a madhouse! 
> 
> So that’s what has been keeping me away from being able to finish this up in a timely fashion. ((hurray 3rd party government jobs~ _#sarcasm_ )) Thankfully even with all of my health issues, my family and I are staying safe and are now working from home. It’s still slow going but the last chapter is being worked on so please bear with me. 
> 
> Until then, stay safe, use common sense (like knowing how to wash your hands), and I’ll see you all next chapter. 
> 
> P.S  
> The third person mentioned in the last chapter- _“cheerful woman whose last name sounded like a type of strainer”_ was a shameless self insert because my last name is _Kollander_. :) Those that left comments thinking that I meant an actual RWBY character made my day. So thank you for that! <3


	11. Operation: Whiterose sneaky-sneak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA a more detailed look into what Ruby and Weiss were up to while Blake and Yang were enjoying their date.

“Aww yess!!!” Ruby immediately cheered before dashing off while rambling to herself in that excitable manner only she can achieve.

Great, just great. After all that time I’ve spent trying to convince her that stalking her sister on her date would be a bad idea, only to have all that effort thrown out the window by the one person I least expected it from. Splendid. “Great, now that you have _officially_ given Ruby permission to go ahead with this bizarre scheme of hers, I suppose I’ll need to let you go so I can get ready myself.” Because knowing my girlfriend, she’ll somehow make a blunder of her own plans if left to her own devices.

I swear the things I do for love…

_“I appreciate your sacrifice Weiss.”_ If it wasn’t for the smile that I could hear in the usually shy woman’s voice, I would swear that Blake was mocking me. Though knowing her she very well could be. After all, I have yet to meet a person with a superior poker face than Blake.

“You better! She’s going to be insufferable for the rest of the evening thanks to you.” Even as I state as much I can clearly hear Ruby rummage around in our closet. No doubt she was trying to find the perfect ‘disguise’ for tonight. Oh dear Oum, please grant me patience…

_“Yet you’re still dating her even after she’s pulled how many stunts similar to this?”_ Is it sad that I instantly start counting on my fingers? There was that one time in college, we were still friends then. Then of course there was that scheme she planned for our so called second date… not to mention several ill advised stunts she schemed up while we visited my parents house, which all turned out to be a total mess. Needless to say I ran out of fingers rather quickly.

“Too many. Talk to you later Blake.” Even though I try to sound annoyed I’m pretty sure I failed. A known issue I seem to have whenever I find myself talking about or referring to my girlfriend. Not like I will ever admit it though.

_“Later. And thank you.”_ I hear Blake say just before I end the call. Without wasting another second I made my way to the bedroom to inspect the damage Ruby was no doubt inflicting upon our walk in closet. On the way there though I was glad that Blake had called. I know in the grand scheme of things it may not seem like much, but with someone as strong, independent and perhaps a bit stubborn as she was, I’m glad I was able to help dispel some of her fears. Even back in high school, Blake was hardly the person to seek help unless pushed to do so.

Rounding the corner of the hallway I saw that Ruby had left the bedroom door wide open, so I could already see a mound of clothes that were haphazardly thrown about the bedroom. In such a short time span she had already created a trip hazard that stretched from the foot of the bed all the way to the walk-in closet. _Wonderful_ … At least from the looks of it, she was only pulling out her clothes. Good, I didn’t want to have _that_ argument again. Don’t ask.

When my dearest girlfriend failed to notice me standing in the entryway to the closet after about a minute, I loudly cleared my throat. Taking only a minimal amount of enjoyment in how she whipped her head around so quickly I’m surprised I didn’t hear any vertebrae pop with the motion. “Ruby, what are you doing?”

She gave me one of her most infamous sheepish expressions as she rubbed the back of her neck. “Ahaha… I’m finding something to wear?”

Taking a glance at the small pile of clothes in her hands, I’m glad I’d chosen to intervene when I did. Because really, how cliche was it that she had pulled out a set of non-descriptive black clothing? I couldn’t help but shake my head. “Out.” I say flatly. When Ruby opened her mouth to argue I shook my head again and pointed at the bed. Much like a puppy, Ruby stood up with a sulk and plopped herself on the edge of the bed.

“I love you, but I swear you do the most impulsive things sometimes.” And just to make it clear that I wasn’t _too_ upset at her, I give her a light kiss on the cheek. It had the intended effect but I still planned on scolding Ruby later for the mess she made. It most likely will have to wait until later, possibly even until tomorrow, but for now I dug through the various piles of clothes and selected a more casual outfit.

“If you want your plan to work Ruby, it’s best that you don’t stick out like a sore thumb. Now put these on.” The smile she beamed at me as I handed her the clothes had me trying not to blush. I still don’t know why I continue to participate in my girlfriend's many bizarre schemes, but I suppose that’s the thing about love. One tends to do the strangest things in the name of it. And I for one, will do anything to keep Ruby smiling.

\-----

Oh man, who would have thought that my totally awesome girlfriend was so good at this stalking thing? Here I was thinking we had to dress in all black and have to stick to the shadows as we trailed after my sister and Blake while they were out on their date. Nope! Instead Weiss had me dress in some casual clothes. She had practically stuffed me in a Pumpkin Pete hoodie and a pair of loose fitting jeans with a ball cap to wear on my head. Things I don’t typically wear in combination but now that I think about it I kinda look like a teenage boy. Though I guess that’s the point of it all when one goes undercover. To look like someone you’re not.

I mean, even Weiss got fancy! Well, not _fancy_ fancy, it’s not like she was wearing a dress or anything, though she sure knew how to make simple skinny jeans and a dolman sweater look fancy! If I had to describe us and how we looked… Well the closest thing I could compare us to was the super pretty and popular girl out on a date with the school nerd. Yup, that’s what we looked like. She even tied her long hair up into a bun!

Oh man this was so exciting! It was so hard for me not to just start bouncing with how excited I was. Currently we were sitting in a pizzeria located across from The Rolling Tamago, the sushi place where Yang and Blake supposedly were at this very moment according to the text message Weiss received not too long ago.

“So how long do you think they’ll be in there?” Not to sound impatient or anything, I was mostly asking because Weiss and I just got our own food. And the last thing I wanted to do was to find out what kind of world record I could set by inhaling this ginormous friggin slice of pizza. No joke! It was bigger than Weiss’s head! And it was only three dollars! Can you believe it! Totally eating here again that’s for sure.

“Knowing the dumpster pit that is your sister's stomach, probably a while longer. Though if I were you, I would hurry up and eat that.” Oh course she was the smart one and only ordered a side salad. Which was bite size compared to my meal. She still had a point though, I offered her a mock salute and continued to munch on my double cheese and pepperoni slice of goodness. Or my _‘heart attack waiting to happen’_ as Weiss likes to dub it.

My preferences for pizza aside, no sooner had I finished the last bite did we see my sister's familiar blonde hair finally emerge from the restaurant. “Target sighted!” I’m not sure if Weiss rolled her eyes at me as I hopped out of the booth we sat in in order to quickly dispose of any trash before we departed the pizzeria. Though knowing my girlfriend, she probably did. Not like I mind. I know she finds me funny, even though she never admits it out loud. One of these days I will mark my words!

Anywho I’m getting off topic. Where was I going with this? Or right, my sister!

Sadly, following them wasn’t as easy as I initially thought it would be. You would think my sister being tall-ish with unmistakably blonde hair would make her easier to spot in a crowd easy-peasy right? Oh boy was I so wrong… More than once Weiss and I nearly lost them and one time we thought we lost them only to discover we somehow passed them and had to duck into a corner and wait for them to catch up. I mean like, I wasn’t expecting this to be a cake walk or anything but yeah, if I ever have to do this again I’ll have to figure out a way to put a tracking device on my sister or something. Not like I _wanted_ to do this sort of thing again because that would mean my plan failed and I would have to start all over again with Operation: Get my sis a girlfriend.

Thank goodness that things were going well though. Or at least as far as Weiss and I could tell. They certainly looked like they were enjoying themselves and even Weiss mentioned how happy Blake looked after we witnessed the pair walk out of a bookstore while smiling at each other. Things seemed to be winding down for the pair though as they approached the theater. Sadly, as much as I wanted to follow after them and also maybe enjoy whatever movie they choose it was probably a bad idea. Especially if they were going to watch a comedy or something as I may look like a nerdy teenager, my outburst alone would give away my presence.

Yeah, best not to blow our cover.

“So according to the theater's website, the movie Blake and Yang are seeing won’t be over until about ten-thirty, assuming they stay and watch all the credits.” Weiss was still swiping away at her scroll as she and I sat at a rest area that was near one of the many water fountains of the mall. Aw yes, now for the ultimate decision. Do we count our mission a success and head home or stick around and wait to see if more reconnaissance is needed? Pfft, that’s a silly question. More reconnaissance!

“So what do you want to do now Weiss? Do you wanna watch a movie as well? Ooo! Or we can hit up the arcade to pass the time!” At that thought I may or may not have been bouncing in my seat.

“Ruby, do we really have to continue with this charade?” Well I already decided that yes, we should because the night was still young and I still worried that something would happen between the two of them. Although something told me that’s not how I would convince my girlfriend to continue onward with our super serious mission. Hmmm.. It’s okay, I can work with this.

“Aww but Weiss, don’t you see? Now that we know they’ll be in one place for at least several hours, we can now enjoy ourselves!” It was cute how Weiss shoots me a disbelieving look. Don’t worry, I have yet to work my magic! “Come on, when was the last time _we_ went on a date? I could win you a stuffed animal at the arcade.” And just for good measure I give her my best puppy dog eyes because none can resist this face.

It takes all of two seconds for Weiss to give in. “Alright, I suppose it could be fun.” Yes! I win again! I even jump with joy, literally. Yeah I may have gotten a few strange looks but hey, I didn’t really care if I drew the attention of strangers now that both my sister and Blake were nowhere in sight.

Weiss and I had to backtrack a bit to reach the arcade, seeing as it was located almost in the center of the whole mall whereas the theater was located far off to one end. When we finally made it I totes forgot it was that time of night that the place started to card people entering the building. Why might you ask? Because the place happened to be one of those super fancy hybrid arcades with a bar and restaurant attached to it. So yeah, they were making sure all the kiddies were accompanied by a legal adult and all that jazz.

After Weiss _finally_ made it inside, once our ID’s were checked not once but _twice_ by two different people even to ensure that we weren’t lying about our age, the bar area looked pretty packed which thankfully meant there were less kids running around the place. Well, actual kids that is. Weiss always claims that I act childish and yeah I guess I do. Especially at that moment as I grabbed her by the hand excitedly so we could finally get on with seeing who would reign supreme as gaming champion for the evening.

We had a go at pretty much every game that they had available. I whooped Weiss’s butt at most of the games, especially when it came to fighting and racing games. But then she easily had her revenge at any rhythm game that we came across. Yeah I’ll be the first to admit I have the hand eye coordination of a blind pirate with two left peg legs. That didn’t stop me from successfully earning enough tickets to buy her stuffed toy resembling a white knight. They were sadly fresh outta teddy bears but hey, Weiss still smiled when I gave it to her! I even took a picture with my scroll as proof. Oh man does her smile still do things to me. Seriously she doesn’t smile often enough I tell you, I gotta cherish these small moments somehow.

Anyway, just as we were contemplating if we should make another go at the ticket games, Weiss scroll chimed. Thank goodness she had the foresight to turn the volume on her scroll to max before we entered the place or else I’m sure she wouldn’t have heard it. I know I wouldn’t have. “That was Blake, they just left the theater and told me not to worry. She and Yang had a lovely time and she is taking her home now.”

Well I guess that meant that we couldn’t have another go at the ticket games then. But more importantly what does this mean about our mission? “Annnnd?”

Weiss just rolled her eyes at me as she took me by the hand as we made our way to the exit. “And _we_ can finally go home.”

“ _Awww_ but I wanted to spy on them a bit more!” Because what if something happened during the time it took my sister to drop Blake off at home? When Weiss didn’t immediately acknowledge my plea I stopped in my tracks, forcing her to look at me which I utilized once again my ultimate powers of persuasion; the puppy dog eyes! “ _Pleeeeease_?”

“Ugh, fine.” Aw yeah! Works every time I tell you. We finally made it outside and made our way towards the general area where we parked. After a stupid amount of time trying to remember exactly where we even parked, no joke it took us like fifteen minutes, Weiss let out a small huff as we got into the car. “Why do I let myself be talked into every bizarre scheme you come up with?”

In answer I lean across the center dash and lay my head on her shoulder. “Because you love me.” She only shook her head at me as she started the car, but I totally saw her tiny blush before we were finally on our way. Our destination, Blake’s place! I just hoped that because of the amount of time we spent searching for our car didn’t make us too late.

We made decent time though, Weiss was even speeding if you could imagine that. Yeah, it took me by surprise too, though it’s not like we were going so fast as to draw the attention of any hidden cops but still, I was sorta proud of my girlfriend. However as the neighborhood became familiar the butterflies were really starting to kick in. Oh boy, it was super hard for me not to bounce my knees in the car because I know it annoys Weiss, but I couldn’t help it! I was getting anxious okay. Things like, were we too late? Did they already say goodnight to each other and went their separate ways? Did Yang score a kiss or not? All these questions and more were running through my head as we pulled into the apartment complex that Blake lived in. And, aaaannnnd _crap_ …

As we pulled up into the guest parking area it was just our luck that our headlights beam straight into my sisters face as she was busy putting on her motorcycle helmet. Was it too late to act super casual and play this off? “Ruby? Weiss? What are two doing here?” Well shoot, of course it was just our luck that she recognized our car. I looked over to Weiss just in time to notice her giving me a look that flat out told me the jig was up as she parked the car next to Yang’s motorcycle.

As Weiss rolls down her window I lean forward so Yang could see me and offer her a sheepish smile. Yup, super casual mode, I got this… I hope. “Oh heeey Yang… Uh, fancy meeting you here.” Yeah, that was by far the worst way to try and convince my sister we weren’t up to anything suspicious. Go me, you just blew your own cover, dang it!

The look Yang gave me even confirmed that she didn’t buy whatever charade I was playing at and turned her gaze towards my partner in crime with a raised brow. “Weiss?”

“We tailed you and Blake to make sure you two had fun on your date.” Hey wait a minute! Oh _come on_ she wasn’t supposed to tell Yang that! I even let out a noise of protest to convey as much but I’m pretty sure it just came out more as a strangled sort of noise that more accurately represented how betrayed I felt just then. Weiss of course just gave me one of her delicate shoulder shrugs to show her indifference. “What? We got caught, no sense in trying to deny it now.” Ugh, I hate it when she’s right.

Yang however didn’t look too happy with this information. “Wait, you two were following me?” Oh yeah, if looks could make things spontaneously combust into flame, that’s how she was glaring at us just then. Or more accurately, me.

“Uh… yeah?” Oh boy, wrong thing to say! Yang’s ire was evident in her whole body posture now, she was even bawling her hands into fists. Okay okay, I got this, maybe. Say something to make the sister unit less angry! “Yang don’t be upset! It’s not as bad as you think I swear!”

Oh no… That had the opposite effect. Crap what now? I didn’t mean to make Yang upset, I swear! I looked at Weiss pleadingly, and thank Oum that she knew what I was silently asking as she rolled her blue eyes at me before turning towards Yang who was shoving her helmet onto her head in one swift angry motion.

“Yang, before you go storming off you deserve an explanation. Though preferably not in the middle of a parking lot. Would you like to stop by our place or would you rather we meet up with you at your apartment? I know you have class tomorrow so if you choose our place you could use our spare bedroom.” Thank goodness Weiss’s words seemed to give my sister pause as she just sat on her bike as if she was thinking of an answer before replying. Even from where I was sitting I could see her chew at her lower lip with indecision. She was probably weighing the pros and cons of just storming off or wanting to hear if we had a good reason, which we did! Sorta… Okay not really. I really can’t blame my sister for being angry right now.

After about a minute Yang let out a sigh. “No, I would still have to wake up and head home for a change of clothes and feed Wendel. We can meet at my place.” Oh thank goodness... Does this mean she wasn’t mad? “Though you better have a good explanation by the time you get there you hear me.” Nevermind there was that glare again. Oh boy…

I could only nod my head furiously as Weiss rolled back up the windows before pulling out of the parking space. As we tailed Yang and headed in the general direction to where my sister lived, I let the silence eat away at me. I kinda deserved it after all. Or at least I felt like I deserved it. I mean, I should have listened to Weiss when she flat out told me playing matchmaker behind my sisters back was a bad idea in the first place. But did I listen? Nope! Like always, I had a bright idea and decided to charge full steam ahead with it because I thought it was awesome.

Gods I am the worst when it comes to impulse control…

We had just parked in front of Yang’s apartment when I felt Weiss pat me on the thigh. “I’ll talk to her.” I didn’t know if I should feel grateful or even more disappointed with myself. I opted for grateful, seeing as being depressed about the situation wasn’t proving to be very productive after all.

“Thanks Weiss…” Gosh I didn’t mean to sound like a kicked puppy, really I didn’t. I couldn’t help it! Here we were about to face my sister who was probably still upset at me and I have to rely on my complete and utterly amazing girlfriend to take charge of the situation because I’m too ashamed to face her myself. “I love you?” A weak offer for sure, but I didn’t know what else to say.

“I love you too.” Weiss gave me a fond look that had me feeling just a smidgen better as we finally got out of the car. Time to face the music I suppose.

Yang had made it to her apartment a few minutes before us and was already unlocking her front door by the time we caught up to her. She never said anything outside of greeting Wendel who trotted up to her adorably the moment we all piled into her tiny living room. It was almost comical how my sister unceremoniously plopped down onto her coach but the icy look she shot at me kept me rooted to my spot by the door. “Alright, you two have five minutes to explain yourselves before I pass out.”

Oh boy, I felt like sweating bullets just then. Thankfully Weiss made good on her word and came to my defense. “Look Yang, we’re sorry we went behind your back but just so you know, Blake asked us to follow the two of you while you were out on your date.”

Oh man, as if I hadn’t sustained enough shock this evening cause I wasn’t expecting Weiss to start our defense off with that bit of information. Though I suppose it did the trick seeing as it took Yang a whole five seconds to process what Weiss just said. “Wait, Blake did? Why? Actually nevermind that, how do you know Blake?”

“She and I attended high school together.” _Wow_ , I never realized how blunt my girlfriend was until just now. It’s… Well I don’t know how to explain it other than I’m just shocked at her ability to answer the question with a straight face. Yang though, I swear I never seen her eyebrows raise so high before in my life!

She appeared to even struggle with words too, which I’ve never seen either. “What? I mean, okay... So, if you know Blake already then why did she want the two of you to follow us?”

That was actually a good question. I mean I know she mentioned that if something came up it would’ve made her feel better knowing Weiss and I were nearby, but yeah, I was just as much in the dark as Yang was. Weiss however just crossed her arms and put on her _boss-lady_ face. “That is neither mine or Ruby’s story to tell, you’ll have to ask Blake yourself for that answer.” Wow she even had her boss-lady voice going on too. A sure sign she was being deadly serious right now which given any other circumstances I would have found hot, but right now it was a bit scary.

Thankfully her boss mode didn’t last long as she and Yang had the most intense one minute stare down I’ve ever seen the two of them share before Weiss’s posture relaxed. “Look Yang, just know that Blake has her reasons for being secretive. She recently moved back to Vale due to less than ideal circumstances. So when, or _if_ you decide to talk to her about it, please be understanding. She’s been through a lot.”

Maybe it was the way Weiss sounded sincere or perhaps it was because I could literally see my sister fight off sleep, whatever the reason Yang just nodded with a long sigh. “Alright.” Oh boy I felt a wash of relief then. Weiss and I have officially dodged the bullet labeled _Angry-Yang_ with telling the truth but not the whole truth! “For the record however, did you two have anything to do with Blake and I hooking up?” Eep! I spoke too soon!

As I was mentally floundering for something to say, Weiss yet again was the one to come to my rescue as she shook her head. “I just told you were to get cat supplies.” Oh yeah, she did do that… “And yes, before you ask, we direct all our new clients to Menagerie because we have a partnership of sorts with the owners as they donate goods to us occasionally.” Oh yeah, we do. Oh my Gods my girlfriend is a _genius_! Lying without actually lying! Why hadn’t I thought of that?

When Yang stood and threw her hands in the air in a dramatic fashion, I was hoping she was about to shoo us out the door. Apparently that was too much to hope for as instead she put her hands on her hip while wearing her mom-face. Ugh I hate the mom-face… “Then why couldn’t you two just tell me you wanted me to meet Blake in the first place? You know, like how _normal_ _people_ introduce their friends to one another?”

At that Weiss turned a cold pair of blues in my direction. “Oh believe me, I’ve wondered that myself.”

“Hahaa… Yeah that would have been easier now that you mention it…” I poked my index fingers together before I had a thinked-thought that had me pointing accusingly at my sister. “Okay but to be fair, I’ve tried to get you to join Weiss and I for stuff where Blake joined us but you never wanted to go! So there!” And yes, I even stuck out my tongue because I’m an adult no matter how much I don’t act like it when I’m not on the clock.

Hearing my sister laugh then threw me for a loop. I mean, was her laughing a good thing? Or did it mean my sister finally lost her mind and was about to go on a mass murder spree starting with yours truly? Hey you never know when it comes to my sister. “Okay, you’re right. I’ll talk to Blake, but later though. Maybe. If I can remember that is ‘cause I’m tired as hell.” Phew! I think it’s safe to say there will be no mass murder tonight. Good.

Weiss just nodded as she started to gently push me towards the door. Which yeah, I mean now was the perfect time to get out of dodge and whatnot but there was just one last thing I needed to know before we made our get away. “Sooo does this mean that you and Blake are going on a second date?”

I heard Weiss groan quietly, perhaps she thought I was tempting fate which, okay I probably was but it was a super serious question okay! Yang made a show out of slowly walking up to me that I was suddenly worried about her figuring out sorta-not-really fib, that I didn’t see the noogie coming before she already had me in a firm headlock with her knuckles digging into my scalp. My brain! Noooo! “Yes squirt, Blake and I will be going on another date.”

Even though I made a show of protesting her rough treatment, which actually wasn’t all that fake seeing as my sister was armed with some pretty gnarly knuckles, I was totally head over heels with joy. Operation: Get my sis a girlfriend was a success!! I even expressed as much to Weiss after Yang officially kicked us out once she was done bruising my cranium. My girlfriend just rolled her pretty blue eyes at me before we drove home. She was even smiling when she did so, so I knew she agreed with me.

Aw yeah, I love it when a plan ends in success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this chapter to be an epilogue of sorts and thus wrapping up another story but huh… FetidCorpse left a comment that I couldn’t ignore because they made a very valid point. So thank you Fetid, for pointing out a flaw that I had fun fixing and also providing me an excuse to draw out this story just a bit longer. 
> 
> Also, please note that normally TuxedoBird Beta’s my work but sadly they haven’t been able to lately. They sadly have been dealing with severe headaches because their neck vertebrae are trying to play jenga with themselves. No joke, we have the chiropractic x-rays to prove it. Thankfully they are getting their spine straightened out by a professional and it’s getting better but yeah... Staring at a screen and making corrections to my careless smashing of the keyboard regretfully doesn’t help their condition so I’m left to my own devices. In sort, the mistakes are aaallllll mine. And if you find one (or several knowing me) I’m sorry. My brain tends to fill in the gaps no matter how many times I re-read over my stuff trying to fix ‘em. (￣-￣lll)


	12. Second dates and third wheels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Puts on best Mira impression: Still alive~!))

“No Sun, for the last time you may not tag along on my date with Yang.” Honestly I’ve stopped counting how many times I’ve had to repeat myself. Not to mention how I was nearly at my wits end with Sun’s continued pouting and whining about wanting to go. He’s been this way ever since Yang texted me yesterday about plans for our second date. Which was taking place tonight, and thanks to him I was running late.

“But Blaaake, I wanna go too!” See what I have to deal with? I mean don’t get me wrong, I adore Sun like the brother I never had but how in the world does he think Yang will fit her, myself _and_ him on the back of her motorcycle? The answer is simple; it’s not happening. End of story.

“No Sun. It’s not happening.” Why did Sun think blocking my front door in some vain last ditch effort to change my mind would work? I’m so late right now that I’m surprised Yang hasn’t texted me yet asking where I was. I was supposed to meet her out front ten minutes ago! _Ugh_ , and I haven’t even had the chance to put my shoes on yet. Damn it Sun!

“Oh come on! I have it on good authority that she’s taking you out for Mexican food tonight. You know how much I _love_ Mexican food!” Oh I was very aware, but I still shake my head at him along with giving him a disbelieving look. I’m pretty sure he is aware that I know he’s bluffing because Yang had already informed me that tonight would involve burgers. A joke from our first date I’m sure but Yang played coy when I brought it up. Not that it matters.

Still, I can’t keep the exasperation from my voice as I, _yet again_ , explain why he couldn’t tag along. “Sun, I’ve told you, Yang drives a motorcycle. There’s no room for you. I’ll be sure to bring you back a chimichanga or something.” Though I’m not sure exactly _how_ I would do that considering the lack of storage space on a motorcycle, but if it gets him to shut up you better believe I’ll figure it out.

“Yeah but I have a jeep! We can leave her bike here and I’ll drive.” Oh how I wanted to scream at him. “Come on! It’ll be fun! Not only do you get to enjoy quality time with your girlfriend, but I get to have some quality best friend time _and_ tacos!” He continues to plead his case, though at this point I’ve stopped listening with both sets of ears as I snatch my shoes off the rack next to him.

I had just finished putting on my one pair of nice shoes when I barely caught a flash of gold hair in the living room window a second before the doorbell sounded. I was barely able to register the fact that I’ve kept Yang waiting for so long that she decided to come get me before I caught sight of Sun beaming a wide smile at me. Faster than I could stop him he was already yanking the door open. “Sup chicken butt! We’re taking my jeep so we can go to the Dancing Taco!”

The look of shock on Yang’s face most likely was a mirror image of my own expression though she was quicker to recover. “Wait, _we_?”

Sun nodded his head vigorously while my scowl went unnoticed. “Yes, _oui_. Now let’s go losers! Last one to the car is a rotten egg!” He snatched up his car keys from the bowl near the door and practically knocked Yang over as he dashed out the door.

“No wait- _SUN_!” Even as I yell at him it was already too late, my words went unheard as Sun was already a blur dashing across the courtyard. That insufferable little…

Yang’s soft chuckle distracted me from my immediate thoughts of causing bodily harm. “Hi.” She was giving me a warm smile, even though it was small and mixed with a bit of confusion, it still made me feel like there were small butterflies stirring in my stomach.

I felt my irritation melt away, being replaced with a small embarrassed smile as I walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. “Hi.”

She responded by placing her hands on my waist causing my stomach butterflies to grow in strength. I swear she had a curious, though wholly pleasant, effect on me as I found myself wanting to stay like this for a while longer. “How are you?” I sighed heavily at her innocent question as all of my previous irritation came trickling back.

“You mean other than wanting to strangle my best friend? Peachy.” Even though my tone was full of unwanted sarcasm, it didn’t stop Yang from making an amused sound.

“If the cops come around asking questions I’ll be your alibi.” I gave her a light kiss on the cheek to convey how much I appreciate her willingness to be my partner in crime. Even though it was tough to be chaste when all I _really_ wanted to do was kiss her properly. I refrained though because knowing me, if I gave in I wouldn’t want to go anywhere unless it involved going to my room. Of course that would mean I would have to find an effective way to barricade my front door to permanently lock Sun outside.

Thoughts of locking my roommate out of the apartment aside, I took great enjoyment at the sudden blush that spread across Yang’s cheeks once I pulled away. It was adorable how she looked a bit flustered even as she took a step back to put some distance between us and looked me up and down. “You look gorgeous by the way.”

My smile widened despite my best efforts. If Yang thought I looked gorgeous wearing an old oversized black t-shirt under my equally old but comfortable bomber jacket then I wouldn’t be the one to correct her. What? Yang told me to dress, and I quote, _‘like you’re set to spend a lazy Saturday evening spent indoors’_. So I did. Now Yang on the other hand… “You’re not too bad looking yourself.” It should be illegal how Yang can make a simple white t-shirt and torn jeans look attractive. Not to mention how she looks wearing her motorcycle jacket. Actually, I’m pretty sure it’s just because I’m that attracted to Yang.

Oh Gods, now I really do sound like the _‘thirsty bisexual’_ that Sun claims me to be. Ugh how I’m glad he’s not here right now…

“Sweet talker.” It was her only comment as I tried to distract myself by toying with one of the straps on Yang’s jacket. Her blush seemed to deepen as I took the single step back into her personal space as I did so. Either seeing her blush at such a simple action woke something primal in me or it was something else, I don’t know what, but there was something about Yang that made me feel bold whenever it came to such simple and open flirtation. Whatever it was I admittedly found it sort of empowering. Definitely a new feeling for me, that’s for sure.

Yang regretfully seemed to snap out of whatever haze she was in and cleared her throat lightly. “Anywho, as much as I would like to just stand here and compliment you all night, I would love to actually take you out on this pretty amazing date I had kinda-sorta planned out. Though something tells me that we somehow ended up with a third wheel.”

Ah… Right. Sun was probably already sitting in his jeep wondering where we were and when we’ll be joining him. “Yeah, sorry about that. I tried telling him no but… Yeah you saw how well that worked out.” If my ears weren’t tied up beneath my bow I’m sure they would have drooped. I adore Sun, don’t get me wrong, but I haven’t seen Yang since our date last Sunday. Sure we’ve texted each other since then. Quite a lot actually. But that doesn’t change the fact that I haven’t seen her since and so who could blame me for wanting to spend time with her?

“Yeah he seemed super excited to include himself.” There was a brief period of silence that fell over us, as if we were both thinking of how to solve the problem of having an unexpected plus one on tonight's agenda when Yang gently took my hands in hers. “Look Blake, unless you think it’ll be a complete mood killer, I wouldn’t mind him tagging along.”

I couldn’t help but blink at her for a bit before finding enough of my voice that wasn’t left in surprise and shock to utter one word. “Really?”

She just gave me one of her simple shrugs as if her suggestion wasn’t all that big of a deal. “I mean, since he’s already waiting for us to join him I’ll feel like a dick leaving him behind. More importantly it’ll give me a chance to get to know at least one of your friends better. Weiss being the exception of course, little miss ‘ _I forgot to mention I’m besties with the ice-queen._ ’” Her lilac eyes twinkled with amusement before giving me a wink as she brought one of my hands up to kiss my knuckles.

I felt my ears try to tilt back under my bow at the mention of Weiss. Yeah that wasn’t the best of conversations when Yang texted me the day after our date. She was hurt about the news at first, and she had every right to be though thankfully she ended up being understanding about the whole thing. I was just glad she didn’t ask me about my life in Haven, telling me that when I was ready that I would tell her about it. And I will, eventually… Actually I’d rather not think about it.

I managed to nod before I was able to find my voice. “Then we might as well go meet up with Sun then. Gods he’s going to be so smug.” At the very least he’ll be even more insufferable than usual. Well, it’s all Yang’s fault now since she is allowing him to join us. I’ll make her deal with him if he gets too rowdy.

I quickly shut off most of the lights save for the one in the foyer before grabbing my own keys. At this point Shroud decided to emerge from the depths of my room and meowed at both Yang and I as we made our way out the door. “Bye Shroud, I’ll be sure to have your mamma back before midnight.” Is it strange that I found it endearing how she spoke to my cat? Well I did and tried to convey as much as I gave Yang a soft smile as she offered her arm out for me to take as we finally walked towards the parking lot to meet up with Sun.

\-----

“And then I threw a banana at a guy, which sounds gross but it was _awesome_!” Man Blake’s roommate was proving to be quite the character as I laughed at his storytelling. Occasionally he would randomly launch into a story because something would be said and it would suddenly remind him of this _‘one time from back when’_ type of thing. I also found it amusing that each time this happened, Blake would either roll her eyes or groan out loud. And since I like to think I’m shaping up to be the supportive type of girlfriend, I couldn’t help but egg him on to further elaborate during certain parts of his story when she would groan or show some other indication of embarrassment. I mean come on! How else was I supposed to hear about juicy tales of my girlfriend during the idiocy of youth? Because I’m pretty certain Weiss has shared her own embarrassing stories about yours truly. All’s fair in love and war and all that jazz.

“Wow, and here I thought that since you were buddy-buddies with the Ice Queen your high school days were as mundane as the rest of us mortals.” Next to me Blake was once again trying to hide her embarrassment behind a half eaten taco as Sun finished telling yet another story about how the two of them somehow got involved in interfering with a drunken group of frat boys taking an initiation a bit too far in a dock yard.

Blake said nothing, even after I attempted to nudge her shoulder to illicit a response. “Right? I mean don’t get me wrong, Weiss is cool and all but she was so uptight about everything back then. Right Blake?” Sun had his mouth all but full of food as he directed his question at Blake. She only took a dainty bite of her taco and nodded solemnly.

I’m not gonna lie, her lack of verbal response to anything was starting to worry me. I mean, things had started out fine, Blake spoke normally. But as the night progressed she got quieter and quieter. It made me feel like agreeing to have Sun tag along was a mistake. But she said it was okay? Did I misinterpret something? When Sun excused himself to the bathroom it presented the perfect opportunity for me to do something about it.

I gently nudged her shoulder with mine, and when she didn’t immediately respond I decided different tactics were required. “Hey.” Blake still didn’t say anything, though she at least met my gaze so that was progress. Still, I give her a smile as I continue with my undoubtedly cheesy plan. “I couldn’t help but notice a pretty girl like you just sitting here by yourself. Come here often?”

Was I blatantly flirting with Blake by using silly pick up lines? Yes. Was it working in terms of getting something other than a silent nod out of her? Yes actually, seeing as she huffed out a small laugh. She even looked at me, though it looked like she was trying to decide on some internal debate that wasn’t I privy to before she turned in her seat just enough to face me.

“Hmm, maybe. Why?”

Oh this was perfect, not only was she playing along, she was playing hard to get. I can work with this, hopefully… Okay I’ll try not to screw it up. “I can’t help but think we’ve met somewhere before. No seriously, you have the most gorgeous eyes. What’s your name?” Yeah when she bit her lower lip trying not to smile I felt like a goddamn smooth criminal.

“Blake.”

“Blake… Damn, your name is just as pretty as the rest of you. I’m Yang.” For the sake of keeping up with my act, I even held out my hand for Blake to shake. Though when her hand effortlessly slid into mine, clever me decided to kiss her smooth knuckles instead.

“Nice to meet you Yang.” Ha! Blake may have been a pro at pulling a straight face but I could totally see the small twinge of pink on her cheeks. She was totes eating this up. Good! Then that means I was doing this right. Now for the coup de grâce!

“Hey, this might be like, really crazy for me to ask but…” I purposely let my words trail off. It did the trick. Blake tilted her head ever so slightly before raising her brow when she realized I wasn’t going to continue.

“But?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Oh _damn_ … Now, I knew the innocent request would result in some type of reaction. But boy was my gay little heart utterly unprepared for the downright predatory smirk that spread across Blake’s lips just then as she leaned in. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Fuck yeah victory! “Hey guys, sorry about that.” _SON OF A_ \- Sun was all smiles as he bounded back up to the table and plopped down into his seat. “Got held up by a small family hogging the bathroom. Oh… Uuuuuh, sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt…”

I think it was safe to say that both Blake and I had the same expression as we pulled apart. Man, and just when I did so well with setting the mood and everything. Sun at least looked apologetic as he offered to pay for dinner. Which I for one wasn’t going to argue. Still, on the drive home I was super tempted to just make out with Blake in the back of his jeep as revenge. We didn’t of course. Because as much as that would have been entertaining, I would have felt weird with an audience.

It wasn’t long before we were pulling back into Blake’s apartment complex and it wasn’t even nine yet. I had to heave a mental sigh as I had initially wanted to spend more time with Blake but oh well. Next time for sure though. No sooner had we parked in the assigned parking space for Sun’s beat up jeep was he was hopping out of the car with that never ending smile of his. “Oh man that was hella fun! Glad you two allowed me to tag along!”

“Huh, yeah. Though next time some warning would be nice.” As much as I enjoyed getting to know him, bearing witness to Blake’s growing irritation throughout the evening made it clear to me that he was never allowed to third wheel on another date. Perhaps an outing with friends, where Ruby and Weiss were involved, sure. But I’d rather not run the risk of him ruining yet another kiss.

Sun just gave me a mock salute. “Roger that! Hey, race you two back to the apartment?”

Next to me I felt Blake tense but I was already shaking my head no. I could barely keep up with my sister’s energy level on a good day so there was zero percent chance I would be able to keep up with someone like Sun. “Yeah no. Not sure about you but after eating copious amounts of tacos I might just puke if I do anything but walk.” And no it wasn’t a bluff, I felt so full I would have rather gone into a food coma.

Sun had barely turned his blue eyes in Blake’s direction before she was waving him off. “I’ll catch up Sun. I’m going to walk Yang to her motorcycle.” Wait, what?

“Suit Yourselves! Later gator! It was hella fun meeting you Yang, you know, officially this time.” And just like earlier, he was already jogging off across the parking lot and adjacent courtyard.

Now, as Blake effortlessly steered me in the direction of the guest parking area, I tried not to let my disappointment show. It wasn’t my intention to end the night after dinner. I had initially thought about hanging out with Blake for a bit longer, perhaps even get to know Shroud if the cat let me, I mean she seemed friendly enough but yeah. The closer we got to my bike however I had to concede that perhaps it was for the best though seeing as Sun would be undeniably in the house and who knows. If dinner was anything to go by he might take me being inside as an invitation to further continue conversation and unknowingly intrude on whatever romantic plans I had initially planned.

Gods he really was an obnoxious little brother.

Shaking thoughts of Sun away, I decided to focus on more important matters. Such as silently conveying to Blake that I wasn’t in any rush to go anywhere by trapping her against bumblebee once we finally reached the brightly painted motorcycle. Oh yes, there was something positively alluring about having Blake leaning up against my bike. _Safely_ leaning against my bike, mind you. “You know, you didn’t have to walk me all the way to my bike.”

Wow if I thought just her being against my bike was a sight to see, her coy smile had me melting as Blake began to idly play with one of the straps on my jacket sleeve. “I know. But how else was I supposed to find time to finish what you started?” Damn this woman for she will be the death of me! Before I could even think to question what she meant Blake had her hands fisted in the collar of my jacket and pulled me towards her waiting lips.

It was perfect, it was heavenly, and if I could spend all night making out with Blake against my motorcycle I would. But sadly this pesky thing called oxygen prevented us from going further as we both needed it after we pulled apart.

For a moment we just stood there with our foreheads pressed together while we caught our breath and damn if I died just then, I would have been the happiest woman on the planet. “Would it be too forward of me to ask to spend the night with you at your place?”

It took me way too long to process what she just asked me, and when it did I was left staggering. “Blake, as tempting as that sounds, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Hey, I wanted to say yes. I really, _really_ wanted to say yes. And even though I felt like an idiot for saying no, I know it’s for the best.

“Are you afraid I might take advantage of you in your sleep?”

Oh she could do whatever she wanted with me but that’s not the point. The point was that my brain had went past the point of being a useless lesbian and instead reverted back to operating on caveman levels of primal instincts. And Blake deserved better than being dragged off to my wo-man cave and ravished. “No, that’s not it Blake… Look, I like you. A lot even. And because I like you a lot, I don’t want to rush this.”

Thank Oum she seemed to understand what I was saying but damn, the small pouting look she gave me nearly broke me. “Is it wrong of me to want to spend more time with you?”

“No! Blake, look, I’m not used to this… Being in a relationship I mean. I can’t even tell you the last time I dated someone.” Answer: _years_ ago and even then it probably doesn’t count because we only went on one date. Whatever, I'm distracting myself. “What I’m saying is that I want to get this right. Plus my place is a complete mess and the last thing I want is for you to think I’m a complete slob based off of the conditions of my apartment.” It actually wasn’t that bad but at this point it was my last defense to keep things from progressing faster than they should.

We were silent for a moment. Each heartbeat of silence ate away at me as Blake just had this defeated look about her while I tried desperately to think or say something better to end the night on. Come on, think! What could I say to make her happy? Tomorrow was Sunday, what happened on Sunday? Nothing, usually… Wait, that's perfect! “You work tomorrow right?” When Blake only nodded with a curious expression I couldn’t help my smile. “What time do you get off work?”

Oh yeah, that seemed to do the trick as she was back with that small smile of hers. “The store closes at five-thirty. So around five-fortyfive.”

“How about this, tomorrow I’ll pick you up after your shift and we can do whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want huh?” Talk about capital G-U-L-P, the mischievous look she gave me then had me feeling all sorts of warm. How is it she can take something that was meant to be innocent and then turn it around, thus sending my brain head first into the nearest gutter?

“Wow you are not making things easy for me Blake. I _meant_ like watching a movie together or something.” I’m not even going to deny it, I was probably a blushing mess right now. Though her small laugh confirmed my suspicions.

“It’s not my fault that you tease easily.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you’re like, _ridiculously_ pretty and I have a hard time dealing with that.” Seriously, how is a girl supposed to keep her cool when all Blake needs to do is shoot me one of her tiny all knowing smiles and _bam_ , I’m putty in her hands?

“Flatterer.” She leaned up and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek that did nothing to subside the blush I was still rocking as she stood fully and started to slowly walk backwards in the direction of her apartment.

“I try. So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow Yang.” And with that, Blake turned and left me still smiling and blushing like an idiot by my bike. Man was I in deep for this woman. It’s okay though, I regret nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Sun, for he is my precious boi. And I am under the firm impression he does half the things he does unknowingly and unintentionally. *Ahem* anyway you all asked for it so I've decided that more chapters are incoming! Because as much as I said I was going to keep this short, I keep having these wonderful little idea snippets pop into my head like bright white spots you see after being slapped upside the head. Though that could just be me confusing that one time Tux had to smack some sense into me with one angry flipper for an entirely unrelated scenario, but who cares cause I’m using it as an excuse to write more. Why? Because I can. And really, why would any of you stop me?


	13. Cross your T’s and capitalize the I love you’s.

Possibly one of the best things about dating Blake was being able to witness how different she was behind closed doors. I mean, on the outside she totally rocks the reserved quiet type for a personality, but oh man does that change once she lets her hair down. And I mean that figuratively by the way. Though in the literal sense I will be the first to admit she looks hot regardless of her hair being up or down. But yeah, figuratively speaking, once she’s in the safety of closed doors and doesn't have to worry about work, roommates, or the _world_ for that matter she can get pretty nerdy.

She loves to talk about books mostly. Sometimes she’ll even over analyze the plot of a movie or show we watch to the point it’s adorable. And don’t even get me started on how she gets during game night with Ruby and Weiss. And here I thought _I_ was cutthroat during game night. Oh boy was I _SO_ wrong. Especially when we decide to play Battle of Remnant or Settlers of Vacuo, I _never_ stand a chance against her. But tonight wasn’t game night, nor was it taco night with Sun and his friends. Tonight Blake and I were currently relaxing on my couch watching the credits roll as we finish yet another episode of a show we were slowly working our way through.

We’ve been dating for a little over a month now and I’ve gotten into the habit of picking her up after work during the weekend. Sometimes we go out on a date, otherwise unless Ruby or Sun didn’t demand our presence, I found that Blake would rather just hang out at my place. We would spend hours just relaxing, watching a movie or talking about our day with one another. Not like I’m complaining, not going anywhere meant saving on money and gas. Plus there is no one to interrupt us whenever Blake decides that making out was more important than whatever we were watching. Which was most of the time when we found ourselves without supervision... _Ahem_ … Anyway, currently as the last of the credits rolled and a new episode started up, I was more enthralled with what my girlfriend was saying as Blake spoke of some oddities that occurred to her during her shift at the pet store.

“I swear I received over a dozen calls today, which is a dozen more than usual. What made it weird though was that instead of another person on the line asking about their online order or inquiring if we had something in stock, it was a _fax machine_. Or at least the dial tone of a fax machine at least.” She was super cute with how her face scrunched up in annoyance along with her feline ears tilting backwards as she spoke. Oh yeah, have I mentioned how much I love the fact that Blake takes off her bow when we’re alone? Well I love it, a lot!

How much I adore and love particular bits of Blake aside I still chuckle. “Oh no, the fax machines are becoming sentient, babe. They’re fed up with today’s modern technology of emails and fast internet speeds making them obsolete and decided to become true AI’s to extract revenge upon us all! Move over Skynet, here comes our new overlords. All hail Lord Xerox!” I only laugh louder as she reached over to smack my thigh.

“You are such a dork.” Her tone may have sounded like it was drenched in annoyance but I totes see that smile creeping on the edges of her lips.

“Yeah, and your point?”

“That you’re a dork.”

I swear our conversations always seem to end in the same way. And by that I meant the playful name calling part, not the inevitable rise of obsolete machines part. So of course I can’t help but throw her a wink. “Love you too Blake.” Only when gold eyes widened in response did I realize what just came out of my mouth. Um, right… Oops? Is it too late to blame it on a faulty brain to mouth filter? Thinking quickly about our relationship so far, that was the first time the ‘ _L_ ’ word has come into play. Actually, you know what, I’m okay with this. Why? Because I just am. Plus it felt right, so there. So instead of playing it off, I give Blake a fake pout. Probably not nearly as effective as the ones my sister is legendary for but hey, I at least tried. “What? Too soon?”

Holy-moly it worked! Blake was quick to shake her head and despite her trying to hide behind her usual mask of indifference, it did nothing to hide her blush. It also helped that her faunus traits do very little with concealing her emotions. “Soooo… Do you care that I said that I love you?” ‘Cause if she thought it was too soon then I don’t know what I’ll do then. It just felt natural to say it out loud, you know?

“Nope.” Oh she had that look again… It’s that look she gets when she’s about to kiss me. And judging by the predatory look emanating from her gold eyes, I’m about three seconds away from finding myself pinned beneath her with her lips pressed against mine.

“Oh, good then.” Annnnd just like I knew would happen, I barely got the words out before Blake attacked. I didn’t even try to resist, I mean, why would I? Blake could be effortlessly sexy without even trying. I swear! Sometimes I find it so unfair how she manages it without even knowing she’s doing it. Plus... I gotta admit, if only to me, myself and I, the view from down here was _amazing_ , so who can blame me for letting her do what she wants, when she wants?

\-----

Ever since I’ve first started dating Yang I’ve grown to love the many ways in how she would let me take control over a situation. Within reason of course. Yes, she would occasionally draw a line in the sand which I would never dare cross, at least not until she allowed the tide to come in and wash the line away. Sorry, guess my thought process was trying to make a metaphor out of how Yang set the pace to our relationship. Not like it was a bad thing mind you, I will be the first to admit that taking things slow was perhaps for the best.

Though if someone were to walk in on us right now, ‘ _slow_ ’ may not be the best term to describe our relationship seeing as I currently had Yang pinned to her couch and was kissing her like my life depended on it. Well to be fair, in the month that we’ve been dating we’ve never progressed any further then heated kissing. Partially because I was still aware of the line in the sand, but mostly because we were always interrupted by _something_.

Sometimes it would be one of our scrolls going off with an incoming text or call. And yes, most of them were from Sun, thus further cementing Yang’s belief that he had a built in radar of some sort. Which I honestly agreed he just might have one. Other times it was a loud or startling sound that came from the previously forgotten movie or show still playing on the television. And that one time Ruby barged into Yang’s apartment for an unannounced visit before quickly being yanked back outside by a flustered Weiss who slammed the door and proceeded to yell at us for the next ten minutes behind the sturdy barrier.

Yeah… That was an interesting day to say the least.

Today though the interruption came in the form of a fuzzy orange creature jumping on my lower back. And let me tell you, Wendel was heavy! Sometimes I wondered just how much Yang fed him to make him weigh so much before remembering he was still a growing maine coon. The crazy thing was that he wasn’t even that much bigger than when I first saw him, though judging by his hind legs Wendel wasn’t done growing yet.

Still, I must have growled out my annoyance as he hopped onto my lower back with his paws painfully digging into my kidneys. Yang though apparently found this amusing, that is if the laughter vibrating through her chest was anything to judge by. It was such a nice sound that my irritation unwillingly faded away as I rested my head in the crook of her neck with a sigh. “I take it you growling means we have some _cat-erference_ going on?” Ugh, her puns were terrible. Accurate. But _terrible_. Again I must have made some disgruntled sound as Yang only chuckled louder and kissed the side of my head while Wendel could be heard loudly purring from his new position. “Well he seems rather pleased with himself at least.”

“That makes one of us.” I mumbled into Yang’s neck. Stupid cat. Alright I'll admit that wasn’t fair, Wendel was a good cat. But he could have chosen a different time to request the attention of his human. I mean, Couldn’t he tell that she was currently preoccupied at the moment? Like couldn’t he bother us for attention _after_ I had Yang take me home for instance? Actually it was getting to that point where I would soon need to head out seeing as it was getting pretty late. Ugh, why does time have to fly by so quickly?

The thought of having to go home soon was a sobering one while I attempted unsuccessfully to roll off of Yang, instead I ended up squishing myself into the back of the couch leaving me spooned against Yang’s side. Not like I found my new predicament unsatisfactory or anything, after all I could think of worse positions to be in. Wendel even took the hint and moved himself to stretch out along the back of the couch. So that was a bonus.

We stayed that way for the rest of the show still playing which honestly I was only pretending to pay attention to at this point. My attention always seemed to drift in some way whenever I spent time with Yang like this. Whether it be her natural warmth that made the act of snuggling further against her all too tempting, or the subtle scent of her shampoo that often had me resisting the urge to nuzzle into her neck. I even fell asleep on Yang more than once because the soft thud of her heartbeat under my cheek acted like a lullaby.

Currently it was a mixture of all of the above with the added sensation of Yang delicately running her fingers up and down my shoulder. It was nice, comforting even. I hadn’t even realized I’d fallen asleep until Yang was quietly saying my name and gently shaking my shoulder. Damn, it was nearly eleven! Last I checked it was barely half past seven, why had Yang allowed me to sleep for so long?

“Comfy there Babe?” I wanted to reprimand her for allowing me to sleep for so long, especially since she had an amused smirk playing on her lips. The kind that left me with the urge to kiss her but alas, the only thing I was able to manage was a long yawn instead. Yes, as it would seem I was very much comfortable seeing as my body wasn’t quite ready to comply with my brain telling it was time to go. Not to mention the physical challenge of getting up. I apparently wedged myself pretty good in between Yang’s left side and the back of the couch. Once Yang started to laugh at my struggles I solved that problem by shoving her off the couch entirely, sending her to the floor with a thud. 

No I wasn’t at all apologetic about it either since the sound of Yang’s laughter only grew in volume when she landed on the floor rather ungracefully. Okay, maybe I was a bit apologetic, but only towards her downstairs neighbors. Otherwise, she deserved it.

The part where she took me home always felt like a somber affair. It seemed that as our relationship grew it was becoming harder and harder to go our separate ways after she would walk me to my front door with a chaste kiss and telling me a goodnight with the additional promise to see or text me later. Every time I would swear that her lilac eyes were silently begging to find some excuse to spend just a bit more time with me. Granted it was a look that I shared but then I would always remember that line drawn between us and so I had to content myself with watching her walk back to her motorcycle all the while feeling like I should have said or done something to make her stay. It was... Frustrating to say the least. But I had no clue how to go about asking for what my heart desired without appearing overly needy or pushy. Letting out a long sigh I guess it's just one of those things I need to take just one day at a time. Baby steps, as Weiss would like to say. 

As I watched Yang turn the corner in the courtyard and finally disappear from view I sighed again in silent frustration. Baby steps I reminded myself as I finally retreated indoors and towards my own room where Shroud greeted me with a soft meow from her spot next to my pillow. I offered her some small head scratches which she accepted with a chirp followed by soft purring.

“Sorry I’m late coming home, Yang let me fall asleep on her again.” Yes I spoke to my cat. There were times I would even vent to her, but let’s not delve further into that. With watchful yellow eyes, Shroud watched me change into a pair of pj’s before I retired to bed. Since I had unintentionally slept several hours already, I knew the actual part of sleeping would be difficult so I had opted to read until my eyes could no longer focus on the story in front of me. Naturally when I had woken at the sound of my alarm clock the next morning I felt like I had hardly slept at all. And I had to work again today… At least it was Sunday.

Thankfully work turned out to be a slow. So slow in fact that Sun apparently deemed it necessary to swing by around noon in order to hang out with me for a bit. Normally I would reprimand him for trying to distract me while I was on the clock. I know for a fact that if my father found out he wouldn’t have been pleased about his presence, if only because he and Sun got along about as well as water mixes with oil. On the other hand he brought me lunch and I’ll admit, I’m not above being bribed with food.

“So Blake, any plans for tonight? Or are you gonna hangout with Yang later?” Sun was sitting with me behind the counter, another thing my father would have been upset about if he found out. He had just finished his absurdly greasy looking burger and threw the wrapper as if he were an NBA player into the nearest waste bin. He even made a dorky cheer when he made the shot.

As he turned his triumphant dorky smile at me looking for praise, I of course made a point to roll my eyes at him instead. “It’s the weekend, of course I’m going to spend it with Yang.” Why he thought I’d break from my newly formed habit would be anyone’s guess. “It’s the only time I get to see her, you know this.”

“Yeah, yeah. You know me though, gotta ask anyway on the off chance something might be different this week.” He took an obnoxiously long drink from his soda before nearly choking on it. No, I wasn’t concerned about it once I noticed he had that look that screamed he just had an idea come to mind or just remembered something. So as you can imagine, when Sun often experienced such epiphanies when eating he ended up choking in his haste because he forgot you can't drink and talk at the same time. “ _Oh_! By the way I’m gonna be hanging out with Neptune and Scarlet later on-”

“I’ll pass.” I cut in with a flat tone offering no debate over whatever offer he was trying to include me in. Or Yang for that matter. Don’t get me wrong, Yang seems to get along well enough with Sun and his guy pals, which I’m happy that she does, but can’t a girl monopolize her girlfriend to herself every once in a while?

Sun, as usual, wasn’t deterred by my stony expression and his smile only grew as he shook his head. “I know but like, let me finish okay? I was _gonna_ say I planned on hanging with the guys till pretty late and stuff so I won’t be back until tomorrow. So, you know, if you want the apartment to yourself...” Even before he let his sentence trail off I was giving him a skeptical look. I knew he was implying he was offering up the apartment for some ‘ _alone time_ ’ with Yang but really? Was my best friend that dense? “Oh come on don’t look at me like that! Okay look, I know there have been times where I’ve, _unintentionally,_ interrupted you two but I’m hoping this makes up for it!” He looked so hopeful that I was almost tempted to just accept his offer and not say anything.

Almost…

“You do realize that’s the whole reason why I spend my time with Yang at her place right?” I take that moment to purposely munch on a french fry as I watch Sun slowly realize his offer wasn’t as groundbreaking as he thought. It was comical to watch actually. He even let out a long low groan of disappointment as he thunked his head face first into the countertop. I honestly wished I had a camera at that moment. I mean yes, technically speaking I had my scroll but I was too lazy to pull it out of my pocket. So instead I decided to pat him on the head in a condescending manner as I munch on another fry to hide my smile. “It's the thought that counts.”

Although Sun’s idea wasn’t as original as he initially thought, it was still a sweet gesture on his part. Besides, I honestly couldn’t recall the last time Yang had spent any significant amount of time at my apartment other than the few minutes she would spend standing in my doorway waiting for me to be done with getting ready. Maybe Sun was actually on to something here. I fished out my scroll from my pocket, deciding to forward Sun’s offer to Yang in order to see what her thoughts on the matter were. Granted I was about ninety-five percent sure she would be okay with it. She might possibly even be excited about it, but I thought it best to ask anyway rather than spring the offer on her when she came to pick me up in a few hours. Just to be safe.

To Yang 1:14 pm > Hey, you want to switch things up tonight?

_From Yang 1:16 pm > Color me intrigued_   
_From Yang 1:16 pm > What do u have in mind?_

To Yang 1:18 pm > Want to spend the evening on my couch instead of yours?

_From Yang 1:19 > ooOOOOoo_   
_From Yang 1:20 pm > Didn’t know u were the adventurous type babe_

To Yang 1:21 pm > You know me, living on the edge. -_^

_From Yang 1:22 pm > I love it_   
_From Yang 1:22 pm > Yes I am so down for this_   
_From Yang 1:23 pm > Do I need 2 bring anything with me when I pick u up?_

To Yang 1:25 pm > Just your pretty face.

_From Yang 1:26 pm > Sweet talker_

To Yang 1:27 pm > I don’t know what you’re talking about. <3

_From Yang 1:28 pm > Hu-uh, sure u don’t_   
_From Yang 1:29 pm > see u in a few hours <3 <3 <3_

\-----

“Keys keys... Where the hell did I put my keys?” Even as I pat my pockets and look around frantically I heard Wendel meow at me. Rather loudly in fact. “Wendel, did you eat them? You better not have young man or I’ll be upset with you.” It was a joke, I highly doubt I could be angry with him. Not for long at least. Gah where did I put the darn things? Okay think… Last night I drove Blake home, then came home and- Ah _HA_ there they are the suckers! How did they end up in Wendel’s cat carrier? I mean I put them on the counter right above it… I gave Wendel an accusing look. He must have knocked them over into his carrier whenever he hopped on the counter last. Don’t know when he did that but it doesn’t matter now, it’s time to go pick up Blake! And this time I get to hang out at her place!

Yes I perhaps was a bit too excited over this but it is what it is.

Wendel however was not making things easy. As I tried to snatch my keys from the carnivorous space that was his carrier, he took that as an invitation to jump into it. Great… Now he’s sitting on them. Fluffy cat butt all over my keys... “Really Wendel?” As I huffed out my annoyance he just purred loudly as if he knew exactly what he was doing and had the gall to be smug about it. little shit. “Ugh, why do you have to be so cute but be so obnoxious at the same time?” He made a protesting meow as I scooped him out of his carrier as I made another attempt to grab my keys.

Or tried to that is. Damn I forgot how quick this cat could be when he felt so inclined. I had just set him down when he immediately hopped right back into the carrier. Well, more like a small hop, skip and a swan dive back into the carrier was the best way I could describe it. Either way I took a second to just stare at my ceiling while silently asking any higher being that cared to pay attention why was this my life right now? When, as expected, no immediate reply came, I attempted plan B; have a mini stare down with my cat. Why I thought that that would work I have no idea. Possibly from too many similar scenarios that involved a younger and more mischievous Ruby before she learned how to weaponize her puppy dog eyes. So as you can imagine, I caved first. Pretty quickly too. Damn it Wendel, why do you have to be so cute?

“Okay okay, _jeez_ … Look, I’ll text Blake real quick to see if you can join but if she says no you are on your own buddy.” Other than looking like the smug little fluff ball that he is, Wendel didn’t otherwise comment on the matter. Not like I expected him to. He was a cat after all. Whatever, I still pulled my scroll out of my jacket pocket as quick as I could and texted Blake.

To Blake 5:22 pm > Hey Blake  
To Blake 5:22 pm > Problem  
To Blake 5:23 pm > The kitty unit is holding my keys hostage and won’t relinquish them unless he can tag along  
To Blake 5:23 pm > Thoughts?

_From Blake 5:26 pm > I wouldn’t mind him tagging along. Just so long as he knows Shroud is queen of this house._

That got a small chuckle out of me. I’ve only met Shroud a few times, mostly when she would emerge from whatever hiding spot she deemed safe when I was dropping off Blake. She never got within petting distance though so somehow picturing her as queen of her domain, lording over the humans to do her beck and call somehow fit perfectly. Ha! Now there’s a thought…. I quickly type out my reply without hesitation, knowing Blake would get a kick out of it.

To Blake 5:28 pm > Oh I’m sure he wouldn’t mind  
To Blake 5:29 pm > After all, she’s just as pretty as her owner

_From Blake 5:30 pm > Now who’s the sweet talker?_

To Blake 5:31 pm > -.^<3

As I re-pocket my scroll I stare back down at Wendel who still wore that smug little expression. It was almost as if he knew he won, the little snot. “Well looks like you are in luck, she said yes.” He gave me a little chuff almost as if he was saying _‘well duh she said yes, I mean look at me I’m fabulous!’_ Okay perhaps not saying all of that, but you get the idea.

So after getting Wendel officially settled into his carrier and having finally fished out my keys from underneath his butt, (really dude? You just _had_ to sit on them?) I was finally on my way to pick up Blake. I was giddy on my way to the pet shop. Not sure why, though I could hazard a guess. The most accurate one being that I got to spend time at her place this evening rather than mine. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind hanging out at my place all the time. It’s lacking this thing called roommates after all. So it was convenient. Aaaaand maybe it also gave me an excuse to keep my place clean at all times. I know Weiss at least is proud of me over that. The last few times she’s been over, the state of my apartment never came up in conversation, not once! Which meant I’ve successfully leveled up in how-to-adult skills, go me!

It took no time at all to arrive at Menagerie. Like always, Blake was already locking the door behind her before I even had the chance to fully park. We didn’t say anything to each other besides a chaste kiss. Switching both Wendel and his carrier over to Blake thankfully was also an unspoken affair, cause you know, otherwise Blake would have had a hard time hanging onto me and all that jazz. But before you could scream out “ _to infinity and beyond_ ,” she had Wendel secured to her own back and her helmet, a new shiny black one I bought her last week, was snugly placed on her head.

I swear that I’ve been to Blake’s place so many times that I could’ve driven there blindfolded. Not like I actually would attempt such a thing because one that would be stupid and two I don’t have a death wish, but I’m sure you get the picture. What was new for me though was that Blake directed me to the resident parking area and had me park in the spot where Sun’s jeep usually made its home. I don’t comment on Sun’s absence though, purely because I don’t want to end up jinxing myself on whether or not it meant he was home. When Blake and I walk into her apartment and were only greeted by Shroud peeking around the corner of the hallway with a nearly silent meow rather than a loud and obnoxious “ _What up nerds?_ ” as per Sun’s token greeting do I breathe out a sigh of relief. Don’t get me wrong, great guy and all, but a girl has her limits to the amount of bro-interruptions when trying to hang out with the girlfriend.

Blake’s place was so much nicer than my apartment even with its mismatched furniture and sporadic decor. Granted, yes I may have only seen her living room but from here, compared to the various thrift store furniture that my place boasted, it was as if Blake’s place still had a theme to it whereas my place quite frankly didn’t. Distracting myself away from my own lack of interior decorating skills, I Instead found myself admiring Blake’s assets as she bent down to greet Shroud who made a tentative approach. “So how would you like to do this?”

Her words caught me so off guard that I had no idea what she immediately meant by them. Nor could I keep my thoughts from instantly doing a somersault half twisting dive into the nearest gutter seeing as I had to tear my eyes away from her butt. What? It’s a lovely view okay, it’s mandatory that I appreciate it every chance I get! Pretty sure it's listed in the girlfriend handbook too... Right, getting off topic brain, Blake-question-answer! “Um what now?”

I'm pretty sure Blake knew where my mindset was judging by that knowing smirk she shoots me before pointing over her shoulder at the backpack she still wore. “Wendel and Shroud?”

OH! Right, the cats, of course… I knew that. “You mean like _caterductions_? I mean, I dunno honestly. How do people normally introduce their pets to each other?” Cause I sure as hell had no clue. Maybe I should have looked into this more before allowing Wendel to talk me into bringing him over.

Blake just hummed, telling me she already had a few ideas but was trying to figure out which one would be best. Not a second later she was taking off the cat carrier and handing it to me, unfortunately sending Shroud scurrying off to the safety of the hallway at her sudden movements. Well I can certainly see why she was aptly named at least.

“Mind if we keep Wendel in his carrier for a bit? Just long enough for Shroud to get used to his presence before we let him out.”

I nod my head in agreement though I can’t help but let out a small laugh. “Watch, he ends up having to stay in his carrier…” I say it as a joke though honestly I’m a bit worried that’s how things will go down. Blake doesn’t look too concerned about it though as she calmly walks up to Shroud who darted under a bar stool and gently picked her up.

“I don’t think so. I’ve been over to your place enough times that Shroud should recognize his scent. I mean, I've caught her sleeping in my clothes after spending time with you so I'm hoping that's a good indicator at least.” It was cute how the lithe black cat hugged Blake shortly after being picked up. Almost like a cat version of a teddy bear. 

From how I was holding the carrier I couldn’t see Wendel to confirm it, but I could feel him move around and even heard him let out a few loud purrs. I could only imagine him squishing his face against the cat window to get a better look at Shroud as Blake brought her closer. I hoped that was a good sign, so I do my best to angle it even to make it easier for him. I mean, by cat standards I like to think that Shroud is just as pretty as her owner, so I gotta help my little mountain lion out in any way that I can.

For what seemed like a good minute or two Shroud pointedly refused to acknowledge both Wendel and myself. No matter how Blake tried to coax her to look at us, she just turned her head before firmly planting her face into Blake’s shoulder like a pouting child. It was cute as much as it was a bit disheartening. That is until Wendel let out a noise that was between a meow and a chirp. It even had a bit of a desperate tone to it which had me giggling. I mean, it reminded me so much of when they first met at the vet's office but like, in reverse! 

“Aww look at him already Shroud. Can’t you hear him? ‘ _Notice me please pretty lady, I just want to love you._ ’” Yes I just spoke for my cat. Does that make me weird? Well seeing how it got Blake to smile, I don’t think so. Plus, it worked so there! Shroud finally turned her head and stared at the carrier, or possibly at Wendel assuming he was staring back at her through the cat window. Even from where I was standing I could see Shroud’s adorable little nose furiously twitching away as she took in various smells before she reached out and tried to paw at the carrier.

“Well she hasn’t hissed at him yet.” Blake’s subtle amusement could only be heard by the subtle pitch to her otherwise neutral tone. I guess I'm able to pick up on it because of the wonderful benefits of us dating. We let the two cats interact this way for a few more minutes before moving things to the floor when my arms grew tired. Yeah I’ll admit it, Wendel was a growing boy and I might have been overfeeding him a bit.

Thankfully not long after that Blake gave me the all clear to let the cat out of the bag, and I wasted no time in freeing the little beast. As it turned out Wendel was just as eager to be set free seeing as I had barely unzipped the top of his carrier before he was suddenly muscling his way out. Before he could get too far though I managed to grab him and forced him into my lap. As you can imagine he protested against being restrained, but seeing how Shroud was back to hiding her face in the crook of Blake’s arm I thought it was a smart move on my part. “Easy there my little Casanova, I know you want to say hi to the pretty girl but give her a second will ya?” I say with a laugh as Wendel turned his amber eyes towards me as he let out a loud ‘ _hrmf_ ’ through his nose, causing me to try not to laugh more. Who knew a cat could sound so offended? 

Blake on the other hand gave me an apologetic smile. Or maybe it was more directed at Wendel but who could tell honestly. “Sorry, as you can imagine she’s always been shy, especially around those of the male gender. Her sister Gambol on the other hand was the more adventurous one.”

Wait, Blake had a second cat? I couldn’t stop myself, I ended up looking around the living room of her apartment but all I saw were indications of only one cat before her choice of words sunk in. She said Shroud’s sister _was_ the more adventurous one. As in past tense, meaning… I looked back at Blake just in time to see a mix of emotions cross her features. Ranging from shocked, something akin to embarrassment, before finally settling on sadness as her ears drooped back atop her head. Seeing her look so sad I knew I probably should have left the topic alone but I have a bad habit of not leaving well enough alone.

“Can I ask what happened?” Still, even though I was admittedly curious I try to ask as noninvasive as possible, providing Blake the opportunity to tell me to shut up if she so chose. Judging by how she looked down at Shroud still hiding in the crook of her arm however, I could tell that this was a story that Blake was willing to share. Which was rare but hey, I was used to her continuously playing the mysterious card on me by this point. Honestly I found her more alluring because of it, and whenever she would tell me something of her past, even the smallest of kernels, I felt all the more special for it because it meant she trusted me. 

It took a bit, but after a moment of Blake just nibbling her bottom lip and stroking Shrouds shiny fur she spoke in a hushed voice. “She was killed shortly before I moved back to Vale.” Well shit. Out of all the scenarios that played through my mind, that wasn't one of them. I mean, of the few things I've learned about Blake, I pieced together that a lot of awful things happened to her while she lived in Haven, most of which revolved around an ex of hers but she would never elaborate further on the subject. It was one of those topics I quickly learned was still like an open wound to her, and it would take a long time for Blake to feel comfortable enough to fully disclose the details to me about. Which was fine, her story could take as long as it takes cause I for one didn’t plan on going anywhere.

Still, the sad look she had tugged at something deep in my chest. Not liking the sad look any longer I extended a leg out so I could poke her thigh with my toe. It had the intended effect as Blake's gold eyes looked at me while I did my best to offer her my best reassuring smile. “Have I ever told you that I think you're an utterly amazing and beautiful person?” It took a second for my words to sink in, but eventually I saw the tiny smile appear at the corner of her lips. Now to just drive it home cause knowing my girlfriend, she needed all the reassurance she could get. Especially with all the demons and skeletons that she kept locked up tight in a dark closet, I for one think she deserves to know she’s appreciated.

It took a bit of maneuvering, partially because the thought of standing up to move closer never crossed my mind, but I managed to scooch close enough that our hips were touching. Wendel took advantage of the close proximity to get a closer inspect Shroud but that wasn’t my primary focus. My focus was on this gorgeous woman sitting next to me with golden eyes and long black hair that had a nerdy personality that only ever showed if you got her talking about the latest book she read. A woman who worked harder than anyone I knew, even though the most physically demanding part of her day job was carrying a ten pound bag of bird seed out to an elderly woman’s car once a week.

I bumped my shoulder against hers to ensure I had her attention before holding her gaze. “Just in case you didn’t get the memo from yesterday Blake, I love you.” I willed every emotion I had for her into those three words. I felt that it was exceedingly important in that moment for her to not only hear the sincerity in my voice but also feel how genuine they were as well. I knew I succeeded when Blake’s eyes became glossy with unshed tears but her smile became wholly genuine.

She leaned in, not for a kiss, rather to rest her forehead against mine. “I love you too Yang.” Her voice was quiet though with us sitting as close as we were it didn’t matter.

“Good.” I answered as I kissed her forehead. It was then that the orange fuzzball in my arms started to squirm, drawing my attention away from Blake. Wendel was trying to rearrange himself in my arms so that he could get closer to Shroud, barely being able to do so despite how Shroud finally emerged from her pretend hiding spot. Still, watching how she allowed Wendel to sniff at her with only inches separating them was cute. I gave Blake a smirk once she and I glanced back at each other. “Looks like Wendel’s taken a liking to Shroud, I knew he was a sucker for pretty girls and their pets.” Even as Blake’s smile mirrored my own I give her a wink. Cause I’m a giant flirt and I can’t stop, won’t stop.

Blake hummed as she tilted her head ever so slightly. “I guess this means he has good taste.”

“Oh yeah? You saying I have bad taste?” Yes, I even pretended to be offended by my girlfriend's words. In lieu of an actual answer though, Blake just gave me one of her coy little smiles and leaned over to kiss me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Once again, work kept me away. At least this time TuxedoBird is doing better again in order to take over beta reader duties. So here’s hoping there will be no mistakes though knowing the sad fact that we are mere mortals with mortal abilities, I’m sure there’s room for improvement. 
> 
> Anyway, just a few(?) more chapters left before I’m done with this for sure this time. Now the only question is what should I work on next? I have two medieval AU’s currently being drafted, though I need help deciding which one to bunker down and work on first. I have an original medieval story ((if you read Fictional Relationships, it's Dance of Sun and Shadows that was alluded to in chapter 37)), then I have a Skyrim medieval based story. I'd love to hear what your thoughts on the matter are. <3
> 
> PS- because I couldn't stop myself, [I drew a picture of Yang holding Wendel all grown up](https://caniusproductions.tumblr.com/image/620966864341827584)  
> Bask in his fluffiness..... :3


	14. This is not a late night booty call, I just wanted to see you.

_From Yang 3:18 am > Im surprised yer still awake_   
_From Yang 3:18 am > or have u mastered the art of sleep texting?_

I smile as I read the text messages before replying. Yang was right, it _was_ surprising that I was still awake and it was proving progressively harder to stay that way. Why was I ruining my sleep schedule to have a text conversation with my girlfriend you may ask? Well that’s because my parents, who somehow got wind that I was dating again, were gracious enough to let me have this weekend off. Meaning I would have a whole two days of uninterrupted time with Yang starting as soon as she got off work tonight. _Er_ , I meant this morning. Soon, when she got off work _soon_.

Gods, how does she even manage being a functioning human being working these types of shifts?

As for me, my excitement was the only thing keeping me awake at this point. Well, it would be more accurate to say it was Sun and his friends that were keeping the temptation of sleep at bay. I had thought it best to placate the social butterfly that is my roommate and hang out with him and his friends before ditching him for two whole days. It was my hope that it would result in less interruptions caused by his need to connect with those in his social group, though somehow I doubt it.

Speaking of interruptions, the living room exploded in commotion as another one of the boys, Neptune as it turned out, was knocked out of the running in their weekly Super Smash Pals tournament. They were so loud in fact, that I was glad we were at Scarlet's place rather than my apartment. He and Sage lived in a house in a more rural part of town, thus we didn’t have to worry about perturbed neighbors constantly calling in noise complaints.

As far as their “ _tournament_ ” went, it was really just the boys battling it out in game to see who could survive the longest in a three round battle with the winner being crowned ‘ _King of the Evening_ ’. Yes I am well aware my friends are a bunch of dorks, but they are my precious dork squad and I adore them. Most of the time at least. Anyway, as one could imagine I always lost pretty quickly during game ni- I’m sorry, during the _‘weekly king's battle royale tournament for ultimate supremacy_ ’. (See what I mean? Complete dorks.) Partially because I’m terrible at video games, but mostly so I could spend my time texting Yang instead.

Thinking of my girlfriend, my attention was quickly drawn away from Neptune’s faking an over dramatic death scene while pouting about his defeat, and towards my scroll when I felt it vibrate with an incoming text.

_From Yang 3:24 am > will shroud be joining us?_   
_From Yang 3:25 am > I bet wendel would luv 2 c his girlfriend_

I paused at her question. Honestly the thought had never crossed my mind. It made me feel like a terrible cat mom all of sudden for forgetting about her in light of spending time with Yang. Granted, I wasn’t opposed to the idea of having the two cats interact again. Even though Shroud and Wendel have only officially met once and that was two weeks ago when Yang had spent an evening hanging out at my place.

I smiled at the memory. Setting aside the fact that Yang proved to have a sappy romantic side, the cats appeared to have gotten along well enough. Though Shroud being true to her name was very shy for most of the evening once we allowed the two cats to fully interact with each other. But no fighting broke out, not even an exchange of hisses for that matter. Just Wendel looking _very_ interested in wanting to be close to Shroud, and Shroud looking very confused about the sudden attention while Yang and I had found it all very amusing. Thinking about my cat now though, I couldn’t help but frown as I typed out my reply.

To Yang 3:27 am > Probably not, seeing as I didn’t bring her with me to hang with the boys. She'll be fine though, it wouldn’t be the first time Sun had to look after her.

_From Yang 3:28 am > hmmmm_   
_From Yang 3:29 am > The boys at it again I take it?_   
_From Yang 3:39 am > Who’s winning?_

I was a bit puzzled over her first reply, the ‘ _hmmm_ ’ could mean anything honestly. Sadly I’m not a mind reader so I can only hazard a guess at what she meant when she texted it. As far as Yang's last question went, I looked up to see it was only Sun and Sage slugging it out in the virtual arena. And judging by Sun’s lack of smack talk it meant only one thing.

To Yang 3:31 am > Looks like Sage actually

_From Yang 3:32 am > Whaaaaat?_   
_From Yang 3:32 am > U mean 2 tell meh that sunny boi is finally being dethroned?_   
_From Yang 3:33 am > By the broody 'n quiet green giant no less?_   
_From Yang 3:33 am > Shocking_

To Yang 3:35 am > I know right. Think Sun is losing his edge?

Just as I hit send, Sun had indeed lost, evident in the way he shouted and fell to his knees with a loud cry of defeat while Sage just patted him on the head in silent empathy. Even as Neptune and Scarlet presented the tall man with the ‘ _Kings Crown'_ I found myself suddenly laughing. The crown was nothing more than a rough cardboard cutout, folded and bent in the vague shape of a crown and poorly decorated with a combination of colored sharpie markers and glued on plastic gems. It was even complete with a small elastic band to help secure it to the bearers head. I would know, I was the one who made it for them a few months ago. Granted I had initially made it for them as a joke after discovering just how competitive the boys were during game night. Though why they continuously fought over the darn thing on a weekly basis, I’ll never know.

While Sage was busy being ordained his title of King of the Evening, Sun took that moment to plop down on the couch next to me. “Sup chicken butt? How’s Yang? You excited to see her?” I huffed out a laugh at his sudden change of moods. He was all smiles and good ‘ol boy energy that made it seem like his devastating defeat and losing his four week title to the cardboard crown had never happened. Then again Sun never was one to hold onto any sort of grudge for longer than a few seconds. 

“Can’t wait.” I replied dryly. I tried to smile so he knew I wasn't trying to be standoffish. I was just tired honestly. Can I take this second to say just how unfair it was that the guys made staying up so late look easy?

He gave me a rough pat on the shoulder, one that was hard enough to nearly knock me off the couch in fact. “I bet! Gotta admit I’m kinda jealous cause knowing you, you’re gonna hoard her away like one of those dragons and their fair maidens. Locking her away in a tower like a damsel in distress and turning any who dare try to set her free into crispy bacon!” I’ll admit, I laughed at Sun's imagery. Seriously the thought of Yang being locked away in some crumbling tower was a humorous one. And here I thought _I_ was the one who read too many fantasy novels.

“I think you’re delusional. I’m not _that_ possessive.” Actually that might be arguable at this point considering I was the one who had talked Yang into spending the weekend together after learning I didn't have to work. This included _finally_ talking her into spending the night together as well. As you could imagine there was a lot of hesitation and blushing on her part. I couldn't blame her though, it was after all a new step in our relationship that even I was appropriately both excited and nervous about. I mean sure we’ve taken more than a few naps together on her couch during movie night or because one or both of us were exhausted from the events of the day. But never have we shared a bed together. Now that I think about it, I don’t think I’ve ever stepped foot inside her bedroom...

“Besides,” I hastily continue to distract myself from the sudden onslaught of less than innocent thoughts suddenly taking up residence in my head, “Yang is by no means a damsel of any sort. In fact, I bet you she would punch the first knight who tried to treat her as some delicate flower, steal his armor and then persuade the dragon to whisk her away.” Okay, at least I'm willing to admit that my imagination has been colorfully influenced by the countless books I’ve read in my time. Not to mention that my alternate fantasy version of my girlfriend seemed much more fitting of her personality than Sun’s.

Hmmm, now that the thought was said out loud though, I bet she would look handsome in a suit of armor. I for one would gladly swoon like a love struck maiden if she came to rescue me from a tower. Okay... _Wow_ , where did _that_ thought come from? Oum I’m super tired…

Thankfully Sun's laughter drew me out of my fantasy daydream fueled by sleep deprivation. “Ha! You’re probably right. I mean she’s the only person I’ve met who can beat Sage in an arm wrestling match. Oh! But what if it turns out _she’s_ the dragon! You think Yang would be the fire breathing type?”

I laugh as I shake my head at Sun. “Sun, I think it’s way past your bedtime and you’re crushing defeat is making you delusional.”

He gave me a fake look of hurt. “Hey I _could’ve_ won!” I just gave him a skeptical look and counted to five. I just barely counted to three before he caved, sagging his shoulders with a sigh. “Okay you’re right.” That was more like it. Of course Sun was never one to allow the crushing truth to keep him down for long. Barely a minute passed before he perked up once more and slapped me on the shoulder again. I swear I’m going to bruise if he kept doing that. “Hey I have an idea!”

Oh no, he had that look in his eyes that told me he thought it was the greatest idea ever. “Do I even dare ask?” Honestly knowing Sun, his ideas could either turn out to be the most terribly thought up scheme in the universe or actually generally good.

He was already nodding before I even finished my sentence and therefore leaving me appropriately skeptical on the matter. “Yes cause you’re gonna love this one.” He took a deep breath, most likely for dramatic effect rather than for any other reason before continuing. I swear he was even starting to vibrate from his own excitement, the goof. “Whatcha’ say about road tripping to where Yang works? That way, you two can start your weekend as soon as she’s off work and you won’t have to hang around here waiting for who knows how much longer before she's able to pick you up. Whaddya' say?” Okay, I had to admit, this was one of his better ideas.

Before I even had time to express as much, Sun was already bouncing off the couch and excitedly addressing the others with his monkey tail wildly whipping back and forth in the process. “Hey guys, who’s down to join me in dropping Blake off at Yang’s work?”

The offer was barely out of Sun's mouth before Neptune screamed out “F yeah road trip!” with Sage giving an approving thumbs up and Scarlet already making his way to the front door.

See why I call them my dork squad? “Alright, let me text Yang for the address…” My eye roll was purely for show, my smile on the other hand was genuine.

The second I got the address from Yang, while purposefully not telling her why I needed the information, the boys and I piled into Sun’s jeep. Surprisingly, according to Neptune's scroll at least, Scarlet didn’t live too far away from where Yang worked. At least, it _claimed_ that we were within fifteen minutes of the place. In reality however we were more like _thirty_. There was far more stop lights, right turns and one random roundabout that we nearly drove over that our oh-so helpful online directions didn't have the decency to warn us about. However throughout our trial and error to successfully navigate to this elusive building Yang worked out of, I never stopped texting her. After all, I didn’t want her suspecting we were up to something.

By the time we _finally_ found the place, a massive non-descriptive building that looked like an exact copy-paste of the other dozen or so we passed to get here, Yang had just texted me that she was running late because her relief hadn’t shown up yet. Lucky us, it meant we hadn’t missed her yet. Then again seeing her motorcycle parked under the streetlamp next to us, (which was the _only_ indicator that we had found the right building by the way), was proof enough that she was still here.

“Wow, this place is _massive_ , what does she do here again?” The question came from Neptune as he craned his neck against the window to stare up at the large multi leveled building. I on the other hand wasn’t awed by the bland architecture, rather I was more preoccupied with unbuckling my seat belt in order to exit the vehicle.

“She works as a security guard. If I remember right, this place houses a few businesses with twenty-four hour services. Thus her reasoning for working such ungodly hours.” I say as I hop out of the jeep. The cold early morning, or whatever-time-it-was-air, hit me unexpectedly as I found myself quickly robbed of the warmth I accumulated from a car full of people. I was suddenly glad for the beanie I wore that I may or may not have 'borrowed' unknowingly from Yang. Even the coat I wore, which I also tightened around my frame to ward off the sudden chill, was borrowed accessory from my girlfriend. 

What? It’s not like I was at the point of stealing her clothes yet, though that may change after this weekend. The thought actually had me grinning from ear to ear. I loved wearing things that smelled like her okay, don’t judge.

“Damn Blake, I knew you had a thing for biker chicks cause well, you know…” Sun’s words drew me out of my inner thoughts of what it would be like to wear one of Yang’s flannel shirts as he indicated towards Yang’s bike. “But I didn’t think you’d be into chicks in uniforms too!” I swear this jokester… If I was still in the car I would have reached over the drivers seat and smacked him upside the head over his insinuating comment. Though I will be the first to agree Yang looked good in many things, but he he _did not_ need to know that I thought Yang looked rather irresistible in her work uniform.

“Hey, there is nothing wrong with appreciating a person who knows how to rock a uniform.” Scarlet gave me a knowing wink which I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at. It didn’t stop my blush from forming. Think I could blame it on the cold? Ugh, my friends... I swear I can’t take them anywhere without them commenting on my tastes in women. News flash, Yang is the _only_ woman to have caught my eye, so really there’s nothing to compare her to. I just hate how often they’ve succeeded in making me blush since I’ve introduced her to them.

Before any further comment could be made regarding my preferences on what Yang wears, a sharp cat call cut through the parking lot. The sudden whistle drew everyone's attention towards the parking garage where a lone figure could be seen emerging. “What’s a sweet looking thing like yourself doing out so late with a bunch of low rate losers like them?”

It was still dark out, but with dawn only a few hours away and the surrounding street lights still bathing everything in pale yellow, it wasn’t too difficult to see the approaching man in detail. He was perhaps around my age, tall with broad shoulders, and if his comment hadn’t already made the hairs on the back of my neck raise up in alarm I would say he was handsome with his square jaw and close cropped hair.

Still, all my previous tiredness had all but vanished as he proceeded to walk closer. There was something to the way that he moved that instantly set me further on edge so I remained standing close to Sun’s jeep. “Waiting for my girlfriend.” My usual tone of bored indifference was only delivered with a sliver of my normal confidence even though the boys were only a car door away to help if I needed it. Not like having my friends so close seemed to deter this man, seeing as he didn’t even pause as he strode up to me confidently and getting much closer to me than he had any right too.

“Oh yeah? Well I wouldn’t mind a little extra company. When do they get off work? We could hit up this bar I know downtown that’s open for a few more hours. Interested?” He must have thought rather highly of himself with how he smiled then, it made me want to vomit honestly. Although that could have been from his excessive use of whatever aftershave and body spray combination he bathed himself in. Does no one read the label that says to use in moderation? Clearly not this guy.

“No.” I made sure he could see my wrinkled nose, hoping against hope he would take the hint and back off as I said the single syllable word in a curt tone.

Nope, it would appear he must have been dropped as a child as he just leaned in closer. “Aww come on babe, I’m sure you’ve just been _waiting_ for a man like me to enter your life. Give me a chance to show you what a real man can do.” Setting aside my urge to throat punch him for calling me babe, which by the way only Yang was allowed to call me that, I realized with sudden clarity who he reminded me of and why he unnerved me so much. His confident posture, his smug smile that almost resembled a sneer... Even his eyes, a crisp blue, that seemed to speak of promises involving broken bones and bruised flesh.

He reminded me of Adam.

Despite this man being human, now that _his_ face was all I could see smiling sweetly back at me I couldn’t stand to be in his presence any longer. But before I could even tell him to piss off, shove him, or both, I caught a flash of blonde hair in my peripheral vision a second before strong arms pulled me into a hug. “Hey Blake, hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

Suddenly finding myself surrounded by Yang’s warm presence I felt my anxiety melt away as I instantly felt safe. I shamelessly leaned further into her touch, seeking out more of her warmth and comforting scent. A tiny little thought did cross my mind though, causing me to smile against her collar bone. Her being here now gave me the perfect chance to show this idiot that he never stood a chance.

Leaning back slightly I threw my arms over Yang's shoulders and smiled up at her. “I thought you knew better than to keep a girl waiting babe?” Without waiting for a reply I pulled her in for a kiss. And it wasn’t a chaste one either.

I’m sure either Sun or one of the guys could come up with some crude comment about such a public display though thinking of them, their hoots and hollers were quick to erupted out of the jeep. I guess I kind of forgotten that they were even there. I guess that goes to show how comfortable Yang makes me feel to unquestionably make out with her while in front of an audience. Still, I hoped that the cold air hid my embarrassment as we ended the kiss. Glancing at the stranger still standing next to us, at least the not so innocent display of affection served its purpose as he now resembled a tomato while sputtering incoherently as he glared openly at Yang.

Yang however just stared back as she held me a bit tighter against her. Not like I was complaining, she was warm after all. “You’re late again Cardin. I left some notes from my last walk through on the desk, which was fifteen minutes ago. You’re welcome by the way. Now if you’ll excuse me….” Yang made to move as if to lead me away, which I was happy to follow, but the stranger, Cardin I guess his name was, finally found his voice just then.

“Hey what the fuck Xiao-Long? You’re not supposed to clock out until I clock in.” Really? This is the idiot that was the cause of Yang returning home late on a near constant basis and he has the _gall_ to tell her that she can’t leave yet? I don’t think I’ve ever turned around so quickly before in my life to give someone the scolding look I may have learned from Weiss. I actually kind of wished she was here just to witness it. I’m sure even she would have been proud of me for pulling it off if Cardin’s flinch was anything to judge by.

“Seeing as you’re the one who was not only late, but was willing to further ditch work entirely by going to a bar with a _complete_ stranger, I highly doubt you’re qualified to lecture my girlfriend on company policy.”

Apparently my comment caught Yang’s attention as she was quick to look between Cardin and I with a questioning look. “Wait, he did _what_?”

Truly it was really hard not to break my _‘I’m an irritated girlfriend’_ act, (even though I really was) as I pressed my lips together in effort to not smile at the growing astonishment written on Yang’s face. “Oh yeah, he invited me to head out to a bar so he could show me what a “ _real man_ ” looked like.” Yes, I even used finger quotations for emphasis.

I watched Yang go through several emotions, surprise, irritation, even anger but they all passed too quickly for me to be sure before she fully turned towards Cardin with a mock look of betrayal. “Woooow…. _Really_ Cardin? Why ya’ gotta break the bro code like that and hit on my girlfriend?”

Watching her coworker bristled at being addressed as if the two of them were buddy-buddy’s was mildly amusing. Which by the way, seeing their interactions together first hand and hearing more than a few stories Yang has shared about him in the past, I knew they were anything but. “I am not-” He was angry, more than angry actually seeing how his posture became stiff like stone and his movements were short and jerky. He even looked like he was going to get in Yang’s face just then but she just turned her back on him.

“ _Anywho_ , catch you later Cardin! We got places to be and things to do.” Now, speaking from experience, turning your back on someone as worked up as Cardin was probably the _last thing_ I would have done. But Yang didn’t seem to share my concern as she casually slung her arm around my shoulder and began to lead me away. As we walked around the front of Sun’s jeep I was worried that Cardin wouldn’t let the situation go so easily, but a brief glance behind me had set my worries at ease as I caught sight of him throwing his hands in the air before storming off in the direction of the building.

Of course if that was the end of it I would’ve been counted as lucky. Although seeing as there was still a jeep filled with my obnoxious friends that had silently witnessed the entire exchange, of course that wasn’t the case. “Yeah, ‘ _things_ ’ being each other!” I swear if there were people across the street, or Hell, if there was _anyone_ within a 1 block radius they would have no doubt heard Sun’s loud declaration.

“ _Sun_!” I swear it was a reflex at this point with how I hissed out his name. Beside me, it appeared Yang had found the comment most amusing as she laughed and gave him a pair of finger guns as we reached her motorcycle. I swear sometimes it was as if she encouraged his obnoxious habit of blurting out random atrocities.

“What? Am I wrong?” As Sun laughed out I could see the knowing smirks and looks from the other occupants of the cars. Traitors. I made sure they all could see my raised middle finger. Never one to be intimidated by my ire, Sun just leaned further out his window as he shot Yang and I another one of his good old boy grins. “Anyway, you girls have fun. We’re heading back to Scarlet's place ‘cause the King has demanded we do a few rounds of battle shots while the night is still young. So we’re gonna go destroy our livers now. Later-gator!”

Silently, Yang and I watched as the jeep was brought to life and peeled its way out of the parking lot before disappearing once it reached the main road. For a few minutes longer, Yang and I continued to just stand near her motorcycle, content with each other's presence. That is until she turned to place her hands on my hips, the motion effectively trapping me between her and her bike. “Hi.”

Gods, I swear her smile, even the small ones like she was giving me now, always seemed so bright to me. I hooked my fingers through her belt loops in order to pull her closer as I whisper my own, “hi” before giving her a quick peck on the lips. Even though it only lasted for half a heartbeat, the action still felt more intimate to me than the heated kiss we shared not moments ago. And as if she was agreeing with me, Yang was giving me a wide smile when we leaned apart.

“How are you?” She pulled me just a bit tighter against her, allowing me to soak up more of her warmth.

With the excitement of dealing with Yang’s coworker and my friends now passed, there was only one answer to her question. “Really tired…” I ended up huffing out what was probably a laugh but I’m not sure anymore. I was honestly surprised I haven’t been reduced to a vegetable state of deliriousness yet. Or maybe I was already delirious and I was just in denial about it. Who could honestly tell at this point.

Yang moved her hands away from my hips and instead rubbed them up and down my arms as she gave me a sympathetic smile. “I bet. You know you didn’t have to wait up for me right?”

“I wanted to though.” Granted, the initial plan was to just chill out with the guys until Yang was off work then have her pick me up afterwards. Then of course Sun just had to mix things up a bit. I couldn’t be mad at him though, after all, I was a willing participant. Plus his plan worked. I was in Yang’s arms, being filled with her warmth and sense of safety as we smiled at each other like the two love struck idiots I knew we appeared to be. Speaking of safety… “Thank you by the way, for saving me from committing homicide.”

“Oh it was nothing.” Of course Yang would shrug it off as if it was no big deal. Then again, I have yet to fully fill her in on the details of my past. Though I’m pretty sure by this point Yang knew enough to piece certain details together on her own. Details that I admittedly was terrified of her discovering but admittedly I knew it was something that was bound to come to light sooner or later. Before my mind could linger on the past for much longer, Yang interrupted my thoughts by planting a soft kiss to my forehead. “Besides, I’m sure the boys would have helped you hide the body while I deleted the security footage if it came down to it.”

We both shared a laugh then. I suppose I should be grateful I was surrounded by so many people willing to help me get away with hypothetical second degree murder. I bet I could even convince Weiss to be my lawyer since I remember that was her initial plan for college before switching gears to become a veterinarian instead.

I smiled at the thought before seeing Yang’s expression turn more serious. “Honestly Blake it was no biggie. The guys all bombarded me with text messages the moment Cardin showed up. Neptune even texted something about if I didn’t intervene, things would have gotten messy. And to be honest, it really would have if you didn’t have your lovely ears hidden. Not only is Cardin a complete narcissistic _ass-hat_ , he’s also the most racist individual I’ve ever met.”

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. Not over Yang’s concerns mind you, her fears were very much validated. It was just I couldn’t help but think that _of course_ all Cardin saw was a pretty face, not even giving a second thought about whether or not there was anything hidden beneath the knitted beanie. I suppose it was one of the reasons why I loved Yang so much. She was a person who could look past a person’s outer appearance and instead reserved her judgment until she got a feel for their personality.

Well, _most_ of the time anyway. After all, I haven’t forgotten the first words she blurted out to me during our first meeting. Now that I think about it, would that count against her though? Hmm, I’m going to say no. I mean, even before we started dating, once she learned I was a faunus her attitude towards me never changed. And I won't lie, I may still use the knowledge of how she finds me attractive to my advantage on occasions. What? I'm pretty sure it's written somewhere a girl is allowed to weaponize her looks against their significant others. I mean, Ruby does it all the time with Weiss, so why can't I with Yang? 

Speaking of my girlfriend, she broke me out of my thoughts yet again as she rested her forehead against mine. “You know your dork squad is protective of you right?”

She had spoken the words so softly, yet I couldn't help my smile at the meaning behind them. “Yeah I know. That’s why I love them.” Truly, I couldn’t have asked for better friends. Or a better girlfriend for that matter.

Yang hummed in response as she took a step back, forcing me to let go of her belt loops as she began the process of stuffing her belongings into one of her saddlebags. She made quick work of it and in no time at all she was handing me my helmet that she perpetually kept with her now. Just in case, she would always claim. Not like I ever questioned her on the matter nor did I have any energy to start doing so now. So I put it on as quickly as I could and took up the now familiar position behind her on her motorcycle. “Hang on tight, I know you’re tired but we have to make a pit stop before heading back to my place.”

I wanted to ask her where it was we had to stop at but I was admittedly too tired to care. Plus, even if I had the higher brain power to ask, Yang had taken that moment to spur her motorcycle to life; the roar of the engine sounded almost deafening loud at this quiet hour.

For most of the ride I had tuned out my surroundings in favor of focusing on Yang’s warmth instead. If I had thought it cold earlier, the rush of the wind had things feeling a handful of degrees colder. By the time she started to slow down I finally took note of the familiar surroundings and more than a few questions were bubbling behind my throat though I settled on the more obvious one. “Why are we at my place?”

As Yang put down the kickstand on bumblebee, she just shot me a grin over her shoulder. “To get Shroud of course. That way, Wendel also gets to enjoy his girlfriend’s presence and we won’t have any excuse to leave the house this weekend.” Even my sluggish brain could see the thought process behind Yang's reason for wanting to pick up my cat. Sun was now off drinking, and I highly doubted a few rounds of something like battle shots would spare a lightweight like him from worshiping the porcelain God in the morning. And knowing him being the responsible type, he’ll be doing his late morning sermon at Scarlet's place. Leaving Shroud alone and hungry until he came crawling home.

“I love you.” It was all I could think of to say as we reached my apartment, making quick work of unlocking the front door for the two of us to enter.

“I love you more.” Of course Yang had that cheesy looking grin on her face again as if the simple exchange of those three words meant the world to her. I swear she takes joy from the littlest of things. Not that I’m complaining mind you. As I flipped on the living room light Yang grabbed my attention by snapping her fingers as if she just thought of something. “Oh, and you might want to grab a few clothes too. That is unless you planned on stealing mine the entire time.”

Okay, even in my tired state I couldn’t help but give Yang an innocent smile. “What makes you think I planned on wearing any in general?” Honestly teasing her was too easy, especially when she handed me gift wrapped opportunities like this. As expected she instantly broke out into a fierce blush and began to sputter out as she tried, and failed, to play off her embarrassment. I’ll admit, being able to still render her into such a speechless state was the most satisfying feeling. Alas, I eventually took pity on my floundering girlfriend by patting her cheek before pointedly going to my bedroom to pack a single set of clothing. Why only one? Well that's because I didn’t know just how much space was left in Yang's saddlebags for me to cram clothing into for one, and two because stealing her clothes was something I already intended to do this weekend.

Next was the challenge of getting Shroud packed up. Typically she preferred the hard plastic cat carriers as it appealed to her shy nature, but seeing as we were about to traverse on the back of a motorcycle that would’ve been an ill advised transportation method. Thankfully I happened to own my own cat backpack, though it was a much smaller version than the one Yang had for Wendel. I just had to first dig it out from the depths of my closet where it’s been stashed away since I moved back to Vale. When I finally did I took a moment to just stare at the black and white carrier with a heavy heart. Something that Yang thankfully never commented on.

It had originally belonged to my cat Gambol. She had the opposite problem of Shroud, having always hated the confines of the more traditional carriers and preferred the backpack carrier instead. She loved being able to stare out the little window with wide gold eyes and would chirp or meow at any person she saw. After her death I had found it difficult to get rid of the carrier and decided to keep it when I left Haven. Before I could allow myself to further be wrapped up in emotional memories, I quickly conscripted Yang’s aid in coaxing an uncooperative Shroud into it.

Even as we laughed lightly at Shroud’s betrayed look after successfully getting her into the carrier, I couldn’t help but ponder about how Gambol would have gotten along with Yang or Wendel. She had been far more active than her skittish sister, so I’m sure she would have given Wendel a run for his money if she were still alive. So by extension I’m sure she would have gotten along with Yang herself. Perhaps she would have even joked that Wendel had _two_ girlfriends if she were still with me.

The thought was enough to cheer me up as we got back on Yang’s motorcycle and finally headed off to her place. Just in time too. It was almost impossible for me to keep my eyes open by the time we made it to her complex. Yang was even sweet enough to let me lean against her as we walked up the staircase.

As we reached her door I could already hear Wendel causing a fuss, no doubt he was attuned to the sounds of his favored person returning home. When Yang opened the door it was almost comical how she was nearly tackled by the growing feline. “Yes hello to you too my fuzzy boy, I know you’re hungry but give me a second. I swear I’ll feed you, you just gotta let me in the door first, _jeez_. I’m telling you Blake he’s like this _every time_ , even when I feed him on time I swear.” Of this I had no doubt. I chuckled as the still growing maine coon was all meows and loud purring as he followed after Yang and I further into the apartment. That is until I nearly tripped over him. Twice actually. Yang had to reach down to pick him up after that.

When Yang led me to her room, Wendel slung over one shoulder purring loudly, that's when my nerves started to kick in at full force. My early revelation of having never been inside her bedroom before suddenly coming to the forefront of my mind. “Here you go Blake, feel free to pass out while I take care of these two munchkins.” I must’ve been caught up in my own head again, thinking of who this was going to work, that Yang surprised me by handing me a set of pj’s while also reaching to take the cat carrier from me.

I was half tempted to argue but as I opened my mouth to reply all that came out was a yawn. Oum how was Yang able to manage resembling a properly functioning adult at nearly five-thirty in the morning? Ugh, I’m not even sure what I was going to argue with her over, so I just silently allowed her to take Shroud from me. It was for the best, she had become rather squirmy within the carrier just then. She must’ve realized she was in a new place and was probably stressed about it. I didn’t worry too much about it though, I knew Yang would make her comfortable before she herself retired for the night, er... Day? Fuck it. Before she herself joined me in passing out for an extended period of time.

I had just enough energy left to wait for Yang to leave the room with both cats before I began changing into the borrowed pj’s. Yes I may have joked earlier about being naked but it was just that, a joke. Not to mention that currently I was way beyond the point of wanting to do anything but sleep. ‘ _However if at any point during this weekend our relationship progresses to the point of clothes becoming optional, I will be the last person to complain about it…’_ I thought tiredly before I found myself blushing. No brain, now was not the time to entertain thoughts of Yang naked. You’re tired, you’re exhausted, just do yourself a favor and crawl under the sheets and pass out already.

So I did just that.

My last thoughts before sleep took me was noticing just how comforting it was to be surrounded by everything smelling of Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it seems like I constantly choose Cardin as a character to pick on, it’s because I do. Unless there comes a day he magically develops an _amazing_ character arch in the show, I will always write him as the bad guy alongside Adam. (or if I do write him as the good guy, you read it here first, it’s a trap) 
> 
> Anyway, only two more chapters to go. I’m still taking suggestions on which of my two medieval AU’s I should bunker down and work on first and yes they will have bees and other relationships. 1) Is an original medieval story ((in Fictional Relationships, it was Blake’s book Dance of Sun and Shadows that I alluded to in chapter 37)), OR 2) I’ve been thinking of a Skyrim type AU. ((Again it was alluded to in the last chapter of FR. Because Easter eggs are how I roll yo’))
> 
> Thoughts? I like to munch on them with my morning tea. <3


	15. Backyard BBQ’s is a breeding ground for dad jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can the world stop being crazy for like, the next decade or so? That would be grreeeaat.. (This chapter was meant to be a Happy 4th of July chapter btw... Better than late than never I guess?)

“Yang!!”

“I didn’t do it! And if you have proof then it’s fabricated!” Next to me Blake is already trying to hide a knowing smile because, okay, I _might_ have done something.

That something being pouring the Icequeen a glass of regular coke instead of diet like she asked. To be fair, Blake dared me to do it. Now I know that sounds like a cop out, but it’s the truth! Granted, I wasn’t going to throw my girlfriend under the bus and tell Weiss that, but at the same time I wasn’t going to claim responsibility either. So yes, I will gladly lie through my pearly white teeth and deny any knowledge about the mix up.

Though honestly I’m not sure why Weiss was so angry about it in the first place, I mean, regular coke tastes better in my opinion. So she should be thanking me for saving her taste buds from being forced to endure such torture. Just saying.

Anyway, harmless pranks aside, I did not like how Weiss was purposefully stomping in my direction so I made a point to beeline in the opposite direction. And when I say beeline, I really meant I started out at a dead run towards the other side of the yard where my dad was filling the cooler while chatting away with Blake’s mom.

Yes I was only delaying the inevitable but hey, I will willingly admit I’m not the brightest crayon in the box. At least it slowed Weiss down considerably, seeing that she was unwilling to run in high wedges on a grass lawn. And people wonder why I always claim boots are the superior footwear. Noobs.

Why might you ask that I was pranking Weiss with a different beverage than what she asked for in the backyard of Blake’s parents home? Well obviously we were celebrating the Vytal Festival at the older Belladonna’s household. Now, normally my dad would use this holiday as an excuse to take Ruby and I to the fairgrounds and allow us to stuff ourselves sick on the exotic variety of deep fried _insert-food-here_ and cotton candy. And I mean that literally by the way, they seem to deep fry anything at fairs these days. Like jelly beans for instance. I know right?! Who knew you could deep fry _jelly beans_ of all things and have it taste good to boot. Boy what I would give to be a fly on the wall for half the things people come up with in the kitchen.

I’m getting ahead of myself though. Where was I? Oh yeah, Vytal festival! We decided to switch things up this year. Instead of going to the fairgrounds, Blake had wanted to spend it with her parents and I hadn’t met them yet so it was the perfect opportunity to fix that. How Ruby, Weiss and even my dad got into the mix I’m not sure. Pretty sure I had mentioned it at some point to someone, but I still don’t know how that led to my dad inviting himself along with my sis and her currently irritated girlfriend.

Thankfully the Belladonna’s were cool with it, or seemed to be seeing as Kali was adamantly chatting away with my pops like long lost girlfriends. All the while Ghira, (who is friggin _huge_ by the way. I mean, _daaamn_ , give a girl some warning before introducing them to your father who is a modern day version of Paul Bunyan for god's sake!) was somehow cooking enough food on that tiny barbecue of his to feed a small army. Yes, I’ll admit, I was intimidated by Blake’s dad. Not just by his height, but by the way he brandished the various BBQ utensils like weapons whenever he noticed me looking in his direction. No, it did not matter that the big man was wearing an apron that had ‘ _The Grillfather_ ’ written across it, I still made it a point to steer clear of him for the time being.

My dad noticed my approach the second I skidded to a halt next to him and gave me his typical wide smile. “There’s my sunny little dragon, we were just talking about you.”

“Oh yeah? Good things I hope.” Yup that’s right, act casual even though Weiss was still making her angry approach in my direction. Looks like my plan to use the parents as an out was a flawed one. Have I already mentioned that I wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box? Time to activate plan B! “Anyway, I just came over to see if you guys need help with anything?”

“I think your sister could use some help bringing in the ice from your fathers truck.” Kali was all smiles as she nodded her head in the direction of the house. It was refreshing that she was like an older, although shorter, version of Blake. Did that mean I found her any less intimidating than her beast of a husband? No, no I did not. Was I being a bit over cautious in my attempt to appear like a well put together middle class citizen with an interest in their daughter? Yes. Unquestionably so.

No doubt Blake will make fun of me about it later, but my pride will gladly take the hit if it meant her parents liked me later. Or in the very least approved of me.

That however was something to think on later. For now I didn’t waste any time as I shot Kali a smile paired with some finger guns as I began walking backwards towards the house. “No problem! You’d think that after handling animals that are twice her size she would gain some muscle on those wimpy arms of hers. Be right back!” Whew! That was close! Weiss was only a few feet away as I now had a legitimate excuse to flee in the opposite direction. Which I did so at a hasty pace. Seriously, why was she so upset over being handed the wrong type of coke!? Jeez she really needs to either grow a sense of humor or take a chill pill. Or both. Both would be good.

Cutting across the side of the house I reached the driveway just in time to bear witness to my sister struggling with lifting two bags of ice at once off my dad’s pickup bed. See, I wasn’t joking when I was poking fun at my sister’s lack of physical prowess. She had the arm strength of limp linguine noodles I tell ya!

“Need a hand there sis?”

“No I got this! Almost….” I watched as she finally managed to lift the two bags only to immediately toppled backwards. Well, she would've fell if I hadn’t been the best big sister and swooped in to nab both bags from her and hefted them both over my own shoulders cause you know, these guns aren't just for show. Of course Ruby was quick to turn around with an offended sounding “ _hey_!”

“You’re gonna hurt yourself sis. I got ‘em, now do me a favor and run interference for me please.”

“What? Why? Wait… What did you do?” It was comical how she thought her narrowed eyes and puffed out cheeks were intimidating. Sorry Rubes, I most certainly am not in the least bit intimidated by your adorable puffy squirrel cheeks.

“What makes you think I did anything? I didn’t do anything.”

“Liar.”

“Fine…” No my sisters intimidation tactics did not work, I just conceded to the fact that she’ll hear about it one way or another so I might as well fess up now instead of allowing whatever colorful rendition that Weiss regales her with be the only side of the story she hears. “I may have, as a joke mind you, given your girlfriend regular coke instead of diet like she asked.”

“Yang! You know how much she hates it when you pull stunts like that on her.” Wow who would have known Ruby would have also been genuinely upset about the drink swap. Really what was the big deal here?

“Oh come on, it was a harmless mishap if anything. Now go do what you do best and calm her down and I’ll make a proper apology once I deliver these to dad. Deal?”

That seemed to placate my baby sis as she relaxed her shoulders and gave me another one of her ‘stern’ looks before pointing an accusing finger at me. “You better!” Without another word my sister was off like a rocket. Good, hopefully this meant I wouldn’t have to wait too long with literal cold shoulders before meandering my way back. I stood by my dad's truck for a slow count of ten before making my way back to the others. Thankfully by the time I made it to the backyard, and purposefully taking my time doing so, Ruby had indeed worked her charm on her girlfriend. Weiss had even accepted my apology without snubbing her nose at me after I deposited the ice in its designated cooler. Talk about achievement!

Finding myself deprived of my own girlfriend's presence, I finally made my way back to Blake’s side who was sitting at the picnic table. She was giving me that amused look that told me everything I needed to know regarding how much she knew her little dare went off successfully with me taking all the blame. Boy was she lucky that I loved her. However as my luck would have it, not a second after my butt made contact with the plastic folding chair and before I could kiss that smirk off her lips an interruption was quick to appear from none other than my dad sliding into a chair across from us.

“Hello ladies, having fun?” Okay, I love my dad lots, but his wide boyish grin told me he’s up to something. Exactly what I wasn’t sure, but knowing him I would find out soon enough. The real question was would I regret being related to him or not when the time came.

“Hello Mr. Xiao Long.”

Now, setting aside the fact that Blake knew my father because he apparently was a regular at the pet store, the look on his face was priceless. “Oh no, none of that, I’ve told you to just call me Tai, Blake.” I tried not to laugh out loud as I thought that being addressed as ‘Mister’ was better than being addressed as the ‘ _hipster corgi owner,_ ’ which was Blake’s nickname for him before she officially learned his name a few weeks ago. I mean, I know my dad loves to act like he’s a fresh faced twenty-something college student but _wooooow_ , just… Wow…

The thought caused me to smile as I wrapped my arm around Blake’s shoulders. “Or ya’ know you could just call him Old Man like I do.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know that age is just a number.”

“ _Pssh_ … Says the fifty-two year old.”

My dad let out the most offended sounding gasp then but was quick to recover. “And here I thought I raised a well behaved daughter.” His retort just caused me to snort out a rather unladylike noise.

“How is your corgi counterpart Mr-um, Tai.” Oh Blake, my precious girlfriend, trying to change the subject I see. Well judging by how my dad’s blue eyes lit up it was safe to say it worked. He always did love to gush about the family pet, Zwei. I kissed her lightly on the cheek to silently convey my gratitude on a job well done even though I know the small fur ball terrified her.

“Oh he’s good. Still a bit sad that I had to leave him at home. Poor fella, it’s probably for the best though seeing as he doesn’t do well with loud noises like fireworks. But at least I made sure he was comfortable in his playroom before coming over. Other than that, how are the two of you? I haven’t seen either one of you in a while, I thought we should ketchup.” I highly doubt my father really wants to know what we’ve been up to. Just as my brain was conjuring images of Blake lounging in my bed looking unfairly attractive only wearing one of my t-shirts and sporting some sexy bedhead did it finally hit me.

He didn’t say catch up, but _ketchup_. Uuuugggghhhh….

“Really dad?” I couldn’t decide if I should be groaning about my father’s obsessive compulsion to make puns or if I should smirk about it and try and one up him.

Of course, he just played innocent as he just shrugged his shoulders. “What?”

Uh-huh, suuuure, like I would fall for him playing dumb. “Puns? _Really_?” Next to me I know Blake was rolling her eyes at me even though I wasn’t looking. Okay so I know I’m notorious for being a punny individual when I’m feeling so inclined, but one cannot dispute the fact that when father figures start spouting off the puns they become dad jokes. Which were arguably worse than puns. And judging by my dad’s boyish smirk, he was seconds away from firing off a few of them. I let out a preemptive groan.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. What _butter_ time is there then right now to get to know my eldest daughters girlfriend?” Oh boy… Here they come. There was no stopping him now as my dad had that mischievous grin as he turned his attention towards Blake. I’m sorry babe, please forgive me for any brain damage you are about to endure. At least it wasn’t my fault this time.

“Hey Blake, why did the hamburger go to the gym?” Blake of course just shook her head with a confused look. “To get better buns!” As expected while dad laughed at his own joke, Blake glanced at me as if she were looking for help. Sorry, I know from experience that it’s best to just accept your fate when Tai starts with the jokes. Otherwise they just get worse, believe me, then can get so much worse…

“Did you hear about that guy who put ground beef on his head?” Again my dad continued while Blake just shook her head once more. “He was going for a _meatier_ shower!” I had to hand it to Blake for not running for the hills yet. Then again my dad wasn’t done yet as he pointed to where Ghira was expertly flipping burgers onto a plate and handing them to Kali. “You see that grill your dads at?”

This time he waited long enough for Blake to offer a tentative “yeah?”

“It’s hot.” Okay, even I groaned out loud at that one. “No really, you should totally go over there and tell your dad he’s the _flippin_ ’ best.” From the corner of my eye I could see that Blake's ears tilted back though her face remained impassive. How is she so good at looking unphased while enduring an onslaught of terrible jokes? I swear it was a super power that she alone somehow harnessed and I’m admittedly jealous.

In any case, I think I’ve had my fill of dad jokes for one day. “Okay dad enough… You’re killing me here!”

“What? Would you rather I _taco-bout_ you as a little girl?” Bluff or not, the moment he started to reach for his wallet I was already panicking. Not the baby pictures! Anything but the baby pictures!! I’ll admit, I was a cute kid but no, I absolutely did not want to give my dad _any_ excuse to share some of the stories that go along with the pictures I know for a fact he carries with him. And yes, if there was some way that I could bribe my old man to take those stories to the grave you bet your ass I would’ve done it by now. It’s just that I swear he feeds off my embarrassment at moments like right now.

“ _Nacho_ fast there pops…” I froze halfway reaching across the picnic table as my brain caught up to what just came out of my mouth. Shit… I didn’t mean- _fuck,_ I fell right into his trap. Damn it! Curse you dad! He was trying to get me to get into a pun-off with him this whole time!

While I was busy berating myself for falling for his stupid antics, dad just had to look smug about the whole thing like he won some grand prize or something. Ass... “Ha! I knew I would get you to play along. Just when I was questioning if you’re really my daughter or not.”

I wanted to die, or in the very least find a nice sized hole to crawl into and never come out as I let out another groan and thunked my head against the picnic table. I felt Blake give me a sympathetic pat on the thigh just as I heard her voice. “I think Ruby is trying to get your attention Tai.”

I didn’t dare lift my head to see if Blake was bluffing or not. If she was, I hoped it worked. Though judging by how I heard my dad let out some noise of confirmation I guess it was actually true. “Yeah? Well I better see what she needs then. Talk to you ladies later.”

Even as I heard my dad get up and trudge across the yard to wherever it was my sister was at, I still counted to ten before lifting my head from the table to give my girlfriend a wary but grateful look. “I love you, in _queso_ you didn’t know.” Er… _Oh son of a_ … I groaned again as I thunked my head back against the table. Harder this time. “Sorry, being in his presence for more than a few seconds makes it hard to stop.”

“Liar, you love your puns.”

“Not as much I love you.” Yeah probably not the smoothest delivery seeing as I was still face down on the table as I said it.

Blake poked my shoulder until I looked at her, which I did by just turning my head. “You’re a dork.”

God’s, she had that small smile on her face that always made me want to just kiss her then and there. Instead I propped an elbow up on the table and rested my hand in my palm. “Yeah, aaand?”

Blake played coy for a second before leaning in suggestively, that small smile still on her lips “And I love you too.” Instead of saying anything back I smiled and tilted my head to kiss her since she was so close.

“Foods ready everyone!” Ghira bellowed, nearly scaring me out of my skin. I don’t care what Blake says about him only appearing to be intimidating, I will forever express a healthy amount of fear of that man. Of course this didn’t stop Blake from laughing softly at how I clutched at my chest after feeling like my heart had jumped ship along with my stomach lodging itself in my throat… I highly doubt Ghira was capable of speaking softly when his voice had that natural, ‘ _you will drop everything and listen_ ’ type of baritone. Just one of the many things I guess I’ll have to get used to seeing as I intend to continue dating his daughter, or at least until she tires of me that is.

Which I hoped wasn’t for a very, very long time as I gave my totally awesome and beautiful girlfriend a sheepish expression before she ushered me to my feet to get food before my sister could lay claim to it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have not been the greatest as of late. It's mostly just stress from work, but I hope after I take a much needed break in the form of my long over due vacation starting next week, things should get better. Or at least that's the plan... anyway, one chapter left. I am currently working on it but you know.... I haven't been as punctual with my last few updates, and with how things are going currently I can't promise the last chapter will be either.


	16. Writing on the... Sauce packet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, FINALLY I find the time to not only finish but also post this last chapter. Thank you all for sticking with me, it's been one crazy hell of a year...

I’m not sure what woke me up, then again I never really do. I just know that it always starts with an ear flicker. After that it’s like my mind and body are slowly pulled out of whatever dreamland I was in only to be greeted by the sight of my beautiful girlfriend. Now, keep in mind that I don’t typically use that word to describe someone considering there was more to a person than just their looks. However there just wasn’t any other way for me to describe Yang. Especially when she had this seemingly unnatural talent to just radiate in an unfairly attractive fashion when the only thing she was doing was sleeping soundly next to me.

It really was unfair just how beautiful she was, both inside and out.

Carefully, as to not wake her, I curled closer into her side. A perk I have recently come to take advantage of ever since she quit her job as a security guard last week. And I have to admit, It was nice to wake up with Yang still laying next to me. Before I would wake up to our two cats taking up her side of the bed. More often than not they would actually be the ones waking me up before my alarm clock to demand food. Granted, that was just one of the many perils of owning a pet that I’ve learned how to live with long ago. But while waking up to a fuzzy bundle of purring warmth was enjoyable, it could never compare to that of a warm body to press up against.

As I tucked my nose further under Yang’s chin I found myself smiling over the thought of our relationship thus far. It was funny to think that just in the time span of a few months our relationship grew from the somewhat awkward nights spent together at one another place, to inseparable cuddling in the comfort of our shared apartment.

What? Don’t judge me, Yang was warm and in my opinion, gave the _best_ cuddles. Moving in with her was perhaps the best decision I had made in a long time. Although I will neither confirm or deny the fact that I had practically taken over half of Yang’s closet with my own stuff may have played a role in her finally asking me to move in with her.

Either way it turned out to be perfect timing as Neptun’s was looking for a new place to stay anyway, so it made me feel better about telling Sun that I was moving out. Not like I needed to be worried in the first place, the dork was _beyond_ ecstatic about the news. Although I could have honestly lived without his ensuing onslaught of questions asking when the wedding was, could he be the best man, and if we decided to honeymoon in some tropical location could he tag along. My answers were: Not anytime soon, only if he behaves and _absolutely fucking not_...

I swear he and Ruby were related in some alternate universe, it was the only logical explanation I could think of for his hyper personality that matched the younger brunette.

Obnoxious friends aside, a few months after moving out I was still together with Yang and feeling the happiest I have been since returning to Vale. Perhaps that’s why I unexplainably wake up in the mornings now. To just take a moment to drink in this feeling of love, warmth and overall feeling of happiness. Something I unquestionably did not have in my previous relationship. I always dreaded waking up in the mornings then, they were always filled with a constant sense of anxiety and foreboding.

Needless to say, I do not miss those days.

Feeling a sudden swell of affection, I couldn’t resist tilting my head to start peppering Yang’s jawline with light kisses. I had hardly started before Yang began showing signs of waking up. However she surprised me by snaking her arms around me and pulling me further on top of her (I even may or may not have let out a squeak when she did this). Seeing her signature grin staring up at me, I had the sneaking suspicion that she may have been faking sleep until just now.

“Hmm, now this is a nice view to wake up to.” God’s it was unfair how attractive her voice was still thick with sleep as she continued to grin at me.

No doubt she was expecting me to say something, or comment on the way she was blatantly giving me a suggestive look. Like I would ever give her the satisfaction. My response instead consisted of leaning down and continuing to kiss her. It was slow, almost lazily so, but seeing that I had the day off and of course Yang no longer worked, why rush? I mean, last I checked we had nowhere to be nor did anything demand our immediate attention.

That is until something heavy jumped onto my lower back, offering a rather painful reminder that there was something that demanded our attention. A big fluffy something that is…

Yang laughed out tiredly at the disgruntled noise I made as I buried my head in her neck. “Wendel, why do you hate me?” Yes I groaned out my grievances into Yang’s skin, so it was a bit muffled and caused the blonde beneath me to quietly laugh a bit more at my plight. I guess I forgot to mention that some things haven’t changed since we moved in together. Much to my annoyance.

I swear the not so little maine coon cat had a sixth sense or something when it came to knowing when either Yang or I were awake and therefore able to deliver his much loved breakfast. He certainly thought with his stomach that’s for sure. Where was Shroud when I needed her? I’m sure she could bully Wendel for me for interrupting such a perfect moment.

The thought almost had me laugh out loud. No seriously, after being subjected to constant visits even before Yang and I decided to move in together, the lithe bombay cat not only became less shy around the much larger feline but had become rather proficient at bossing Wendel about the house. Yang joked quite often that this was proof that Wendel considered Shroud to be his girlfriend because how else could she get away with half the things she did to him? I stopped arguing the notion after witnessing Shroud slinking up to Wendel one night and growled at him, causing the large orange cat to flop over onto one side in which she promptly crawled on top of him and curled up to sleep.

In a weird way I found it amusing how the action was similar to when I would poke and prod Yang until she moved into a certain position that was optimal for maximum cuddling comfort. And no, I will never mention this to my girlfriend either. She would never let me hear the end of it for one, though I had a sneaking suspicion that she already knew about the commonalities I shared with my feline companion.

“Okay Wendel, we get the point. We’re up, now get off before you cause any further chiropractic concerns for Blake.” Even with my head still buried in her neck I could hear the smile in Yang’s voice as she reached over me to no doubt swat at the fluffy monster. Good riddance, my hip was starting to feel like it was dislocating. Perhaps I should convince Yang to put him on a diet after all.

No sooner did I feel Wendel’s paws relinquish their weight off my spin I found myself being rolled over and suddenly looking up into amused lilac eyes with cascading blonde hair.

“Morning babe.”

Gods, how this woman could make my heart flutter with just a smile I have no idea. But I can tell you that I lavished the feeling each and every time as I looped my arms over her shoulders.

“Morning.” Yes, I pulled her down for a kiss without pause. It’s not my fault I have an attractive girlfriend who is ridiculously kissable.

I swear that karma was having a giggle or something as not even a second after our lips touched that a loud high pitch mew came from the side of the bed. I didn’t even have to look to see that this time it was Shroud now voicing her demands for breakfast.

“Well good morning to you to Missy. I guess this means we have to get up now huh?” At Yangs question Shroud, always one for conversation, meowed in response.

My own response was to groan out loud as I lightly nudged Yang off of me. “Regrettably, if we don’t Shroud will only get more insistent.” And I’m not joking. If ignored, her next step would be to sit as close to your face as possible before she began to slap you with a paw. Rather painfully I might add.

Yang only chuckled in response as she rolled off of me and the bed in one practiced motion. It was amusing how both cats immediately began to trail after her as she proceeded to the kitchen to no doubt provide them their much demanded morning sustenance. And yes, I unashamedly continue to lay in bed to admire the view of my dear girlfriends boy shorts. It was short lived sadly, Yang’s long legs made the distance from the bedroom to the door in record time. Oh well, I guess it just meant that I too had to finally leave the comfort of a warm bed.

By the time I walked into the kitchen both Wendel and Shroud were already at their bowls munching away and Yang was busy with fussing over the coffee maker. Her back was facing towards me so I thought it only fitting that my arms find themselves wrapped around her waist. Perhaps it was the way that we fit together so naturally that I couldn’t keep my hands to myself. Hell, if I was feeling poetic, I would say that it was proof that we were always meant to be. Or perhaps that’s just my inner romantic peeking through. Either that or proof that I’ve read one too many romance novels. Take your pick.

“How’s your husband doing?” Yes, even as I offered Yang’s shoulder a kiss, just saying the term had me rolling my eyes. Actually I did so every time I thought about the nickname given to the frequently used appliance. I know Yang claimed it was actually Ruby who bestowed the nickname upon the coffee maker, though I honestly think that was just Yang’s go to response for explaining every strange habit she has.

“Looks like he’s having the same problem we did earlier.”

She couldn’t see it but I raised an eyebrow at that. “Oh?”

Yang chuckled as she turned in my arms, wrapping her arms around my shoulders as she leaned against the counter. “Slow to wake up, would rather still be in bed all tucked in and warm.”

I couldn’t tell if she was still talking about the coffee maker or herself, however I would be lying if I said the thought of going back to bed wasn’t on my mind. I mean, with the cats now fed it would be very easy for us to crawl back into the still warm covers, but that would be too easy to suggest. “Hmm, perhaps we should get him a mistress.”

Yang let out a snort as her smile widened at me. “Are you openly encouraging my husband to cheat on me?”

Just before I could make a retort of some kind, perhaps along the lines that Yang was already cheating on him because of yours truly, her obnoxious ringtone was heard from the depths of the bedroom. It felt like the moment that I was trying so hard to build was, yet again, shattered as I stepped aside to allow Yang to answer it. Can I just ask, how hard is it for a girl to get some uninterrupted quality morning time with her girlfriend that lasted longer than five minutes? Am I asking for too much here?

I heard Yang answer her phone but I was admittedly a bit frustrated with all the constant interruptions that I didn’t listen in on her conversation. Not like I really wanted to, it would have been rude to do so even if my faunus traits make it ridiculously hard not to. So instead I did my best to drown it out by busying myself with ensuring that the coffee maker was well underway with spewing out the bitter caffeinated liquid that Yang swears by, while I worked on preparing myself some tea. In my opinion tea was the superior beverage to coffee, something Yang and I constantly fought over. Not in a literal sense thankfully, it would be more accurate to say we would debate the matter until one of us just said ‘screw it’ and kissed the other to ‘win’ the argument.

Actually now that I thought about it, that’s how most of our debates turned out...

Just as I was thinking of how nice it would be to be back in Yang’s arms and kissing her, she walked back into the kitchen wearing the biggest smile that I felt compelled to return with one of my own. Or perhaps my smile was from how she strode right up to me, gently taking my tea cup from me and setting it aside as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and gave me a quick kiss. I take it back oh great karma of the universe, this is everything I asked for. Please let it continue.

“Have I ever mentioned how I love the fact that you have nerdy friends with connections?”

“Oh?” Truth be told I hardly heard her question, as all I wanted was for her to kiss me more. Yes I’m needy for kisses, this should be _abundantly_ clear by now. Sue me for all I care, just so long as I get to kiss my girlfriend more.

“Yup.” I felt, rather than heard, Yang putting emphasis on the p, making it pop against my lips before giving me another chaste kiss as she continued. “Remember that ‘liberation’ party the boys threw for me after I quit my job?” I nodded only because it was hard not to remember that night. It’s not like it happened that long ago for one, and two it was the first time I could ever recall that the cops were called to Scarlet’s house for causing a disturbance. Though I suspect that had something to do with the fireworks that Sun had set off in the backyard. Nothing big mind you, just a dozen or so leftover sparklers and fire-crackers from my parent’s Vytal Festival BBQ dinner that they held. I still have no idea who gave them to him or even how he got a hold of them. Or even how he had gotten up on the roof for that matter in order to set them all off at once.

Needless to say it made for a…. Let’s say _interesting_ night, that’s for sure...

“Well, Sage mentioned he would pass my name along to a few peeps he knew in the auto mechanic industry. I honestly thought he was just saying that to make me feel better, _buuuut_ turns out he wasn’t joking. I just got a phone call from one of them, I have an interview Monday.”

I won’t lie, this was good news and I was suddenly so excited that I may have launched myself at Yang in a fierce hug. By doing this I may have also almost caused the two of us to fall to the ground. Thankfully we didn’t as I’m sure the downstairs neighbors wouldn’t have appreciated the loud thud this early in the morning. Yang did however use my momentum to pick me up off my feet and twirled the two of us in a circle.

Even better was that after setting me back down she took me by the hands and led me back to the bedroom to further celebrate the matter.

No, I will not share any specifics regarding what matter in which we celebrated. Because that is private information for only me, myself and I to know. Okay, I _guess_ I could count Yang in the circle of those privy to said private information, considering that she was a participant of aforementioned celebration. But just know that by the time we finally decided to officially rejoin society as two fully dressed and properly functioning adult human beings, it was well past noon.

If it were up to me however I would have gladly stayed in bed with Yang for the rest of the day; wrapped up not only in each other but also the bed sheets while we pretended that the rest of the world didn’t exist. Sadly an interruption in the form of one Ruby Rose sort of ruined that plan. When we had ignored her initial onslaught of text messages, (not on purpose mind you), the younger woman had resorted to calling us. The reason for such an interruption? She apparently found it absolutely necessary to invite us out to lunch. Well, a late lunch technical because Yang and I had initially skipped it because we were…. You know, otherwise preoccupied...

“Fast food? Really? Why do I get the feeling that your sister had to do some serious sweet talking in order to get Weiss to come within ten yards of the place?” That may sound like an exaggeration but I assure you it isn’t. Ever since high school Weiss would snub her nose at the very mention of going out to fast food joints and I know for a fact that this habit hasn’t changed since then.

Yang laughed as she put down the kickstand of her precious motorcycle, the engine already turned off as I busy myself with taking off my helmet. “Because knowing Rubes she probably just used her ultimate powers of persuasion. Though I gotta say, knowing Weiss, I’m still not sure how she survived college without eating from a single fast food joint ever.”

I couldn’t help but smile at the thought as I waited for Yang to finish taking off her own helmet before securing it to bumblebee along with my own. Knowing Weiss, I’m sure she was able to forgo unhealthy food quiet easily. Benefits of her family name and the connections it once came with no doubt played a role.

Jokes aside, I had to admit that meeting with Ruby and Weiss at a Taco Bell for lunch was the last place that I expected. Yet as Yang and I walked into the venue, lo and behold, there was both Weiss and Ruby already waiting for us.

As expected, Weiss wasn’t exactly thrilled looking while standing awkwardly next to her ever energetic girlfriend inside the lobby. However she still greeted Yang and I with her usual pleasantries before Ruby ushered us in line to order food.

\---

“Alright, grab as many sauce packets you think you can get away with!” We had just received our food when Ruby harshly whispered out the order. Yes, I say order because Ruby was already grabbing an ungodly amount of sauce packets, so much so that I think my expression matched the one Weiss was currently giving her as well.

“Ruby, there is no need for us to do something so-” Whatever Weiss was going to say next was cut off by the brunette nearly dumping her handful of commandeered packets just as she turned back to grab more. What on earth does she need this many packets for?

“ _SSSSHHhhh_ Just take ‘em and come with me!” And just like that Ruby was practically dragging Weiss away as I fixed Yang with a questioning look while she was busying herself with filling her cup with her chosen beverage.

“Dare I ask?”

“I mean you _could_ , just so long as you do as Ruby says. Otherwise you will be found guilty of being the sole party pooper of her grand scheme.”

Scheme? Well that just raised even more questions! Though with the way Yang suddenly was eyeing the direction that Weiss and Ruby headed too I got the impression she wasn’t supposed to say that out loud. Interesting… “Again, dare I ask?” I even make sure to offer Yang a small smile that always seems to make her blush lightly.

Much like the one she is sporting now. Gods, even after a year of dating she is still so easy to tease. “N-nope. Just huh, why don’t you go ahead and grab some packets and I’ll be over after this is done yeah?”

Fine, I guess I could take pity on her, just this once though. As I grabbed our food I made a point to make eye contact with my still flushed looking girlfriend as I grabbed a handful of sauce packets (though far less than what Ruby had initially grabbed) before turning to join the others. Did I walk with a bit of extra sway to my hips as I did so? Perhaps… Was Yang watching me the entire time? Glancing back at her as I sat in the booth opposite to Weiss and Ruby, oh yes, yes she was. She could try and hide her now unquestionable blush all she liked, but I knew better.

For the most part lunch was a normal affair. We sat, we ate, along with Weiss and I occasionally sharing a collective eye roll at the antics of our girlfriends. That is until all our meals were consumed and Ruby clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. “Okay! We are gonna play a game!”

“Yes, let’s do this!” Oh course Yang would be all for whatever game her younger sister was about to subject us to. Well this could turn out to be either interesting or disastrous. I could never tell when these two get excited about something at the same time.

“Game is simple! We each grab a handful of packets and the objective is to create dialog out of ‘em!” Even as Ruby spoke she had started to pile all of the sauce packets that we gathered into a huge pile in the center of the table before dividing it into four equal piles. Well, more like make four roughly equally sized piles before shoving one of them at each of us.

I must have conveyed my confusion in some negative way as Ruby gave me a big toothy grin. “Don’t worry it’ll be fun!” Yeah like that’s going to reassure me. Even Weiss seemed to share my thoughts on the matter as she begrudgingly accepted her pile.

“That’s arguable…” Even without my faunus ears I heard Weiss mutter the words with such enthusiasm... And by enthusiasm, I mean she sounded about as eager as a dead fish on land.

“Awww come on Weiss, it’ll be fun! Trust me!”

“Yeah Weiss, trust your girlfriend.” Okay, something was up. And I mean that there had to be more to this than Ruby’s random bouts of spontaneity, there just had to be. I tried to raise a brow at Yang in silent question but she just shrugged.

I may have continued my silent battle to torture information out of Yang, but Ruby once again drew the table’s attention. “Rules! You have to create a sentence or saying using however many sauce packets you deem necessary from your stash pile. If it makes sense, which we vote on, you earn a point! If it doesn’t, you lose a point. First one to ten points wins! See? Easy peasy.”

“Wait? How is this even going to work? Most of these hardly make any sense to begin with.” I very much agreed with Weiss. I mean, yeah I can see what Ruby is getting at, but when the sauce packets have sayings like, ‘ _the sporks pick on me at night_ ’ along with ‘ _it was fires idea_ ’, how the hell were we supposed to make complete sentences?

Of course Ruby would have an answer for that as well. “Simple! We can add in our own conjunctions or whatever have you’s to make them make sense. Here I’ll go first!”

Ruby took a second to rummage in her pile of packets before picking up two of them with a gleeful noise and slapped them down on the center of the table. “Ketchup? _Puh_ -leese! Behold!! Mild Sauce, the new Ketchup!”

Next to me Yang made a disappointed noise. “Damnit sis you stole my idea! you little thief. Point.”

“Woot! Weiss, Blake? Whaddya think?” Ruby looked too hopeful, and I had to hand it to her, though it was a strange thing to say, it still sounded like a proper sentence, so I just nodded.

“I think this is absurd.” Weiss hardly had the words out before Ruby gave her the poutiest face I’ve ever seen her pull. “Fine, point.”

And so the game continued. Though the only ones who seemed to take this seriously where Yang and Ruby. I had a sneaking suspicion that no matter what the game subject was, the two siblings always made a competition out of it. I had just completed my turn, putting down two packets to create the sentence ‘ _Most likely to: spontaneously bust out in ninja moves_ ’ which had Yang laughing and awarding me a point. Which, sad to say, had finally put me into the positives at a whopping zero points. Was zero even considered a positive number? Whatever, at least I was doing better than Weiss, who was at a solid negative five points.

“Alright I got two to throw down, but first! Blake?” Even before I could properly respond or quirk an eyebrow for that matter Yang threw down a sauce packet in front of me that read ‘ _Make a wish_.’ I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at her. This nerd, I swear. Could I have played along and actually make a wish? Perhaps. But I don’t think ruby or Weiss would like to hear about how I wish she and I were still in bed together. So instead I leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, allowing my lips to linger there just long enough so that Yang could take the hint of my unspoken desire. I took pride in seeing the effect such a little act of affection had on Yang as I pulled away before I noticed that she had slid her second packet over to me with a grin on her face. It read ‘ _What are your other two wishes?_ ’

Oh my Oum this nerd. Yes, I smiled at the stupid saying on the sauce packet. I couldn’t help it, okay? I may have also given Yang a suggestive look before Ruby’s voice interrupted the moment.

“Alright love birds it’s my turn!” Truthfully I was glad for her interruption. I don’t think I could handle the way Yang was looking back at me much longer without wanting to kiss her in a not so public friendly way. “Okay Weiss, I’m gonna have you read this one out loud ‘kay?”

I could almost hear the unspoken question of ‘ _do I have to_ ’ written in the way Weiss locked eyes with Ruby before visibly deflating in defeat. “Ugh, _fine_ , which one am I reading?”

Now, at this point, Yang all but elbowed me in the ribs to gain my attention. Sparing her a glance I noticed she had pulled out her scroll and was sporting the widest grin I’ve ever seen. And I’m talking about Cheshire cat levels here. I looked back just in time to see Weiss with her eyebrows scrunched together in question as she read the small packet in her hands. “Will you marry me?”

“Only if you’ll marry me!” Quicker than I could logically think possible Ruby shot out of the booth and was down on one knee holding out a diamond ring to Weiss. Wait, was this the scheme that Yang had let slip earlier? A scheme where Ruby somehow orchestrated a get together at a fast food restaurant, for the sole purpose of popping the question? Holy crap, it was!

I couldn’t help myself as I covered my mouth to refrain from laughing out loud just as Weiss appeared to realize that no, this wasn’t a joke, and was trying desperately to form words. I honestly don’t think I’ve ever seen Weiss speechless before! Gods her expression was so utterly priceless that I was glad that Yang had the foresight to pull out her scroll when she did.

Wait, did she know about this? That her sister would pop the question in the most bizarre fashion that only she could pull off?

Just as I turned to verbally question as much, Yang held up a sauce packet. It read ‘ _BEST WINGMAN EVER!_ ’

I barely heard Weiss say yes as I pulled Yang in for a kiss by her shirt collar. “Just so you know Xaio-Long,” I say in between kisses, low enough not to interrupt the now engaged couple, one of which was now being lectured over _something_ by the other, (take your guess who) “I fully expect a much more romantic setting when you decide to propose to me.”

“Does that mean I’m not allowed to pop the question during a game of pictionary with the dork squad?”

Rather than answer her, I shook my head as I laughed while at the same time giving her a rough shove that sent Yang nearly tumbling out of the booth as she laughed at my reaction.

Yang was _such_ a dork...

But she is my dork, and I love her to bits for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me for another quirky fanfiction. I know it was different, but I just hope that there were at least a few of you that found this entertaining on some level or even made one person smile while reading this. That’s all I ask. :) <3 
> 
> With that said, I don’t know what I will be working on next. I was toying with a few ideas then I had a thinked-thought of doing a collaboration with TuxedoBird. I mean, we kind of have all those lovely snippets from my last fanfiction that Tux and I could potentially elaborate on. Plus I thought it would be fun to work on something with my sibling, but at the same time I’m not sure which one we would choose to work on. Whatever I choose though, I intend to go back to posting on a more regular basis once I do come up with something. Honestly the several months of hiatus in between chapters for this fic kind of personally annoyed me, but alas, there was nothing I could do about it since real life had full on rugby tackled me in ways I was not prepared for. But at least it will be something to look forward to hopefully next year. :) 
> 
> Until then, take care everyone. And I’ll see you in the next story. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Penny for your thoughts? 
> 
> PS: Yes I know, feeding large quantities of fries to a cat is a no-no. But Yang doesn’t know any better and Wendel is hungry okay!


End file.
